To the Highest Bidder
by theladyknight
Summary: AU "All you two have to do is pretend you're a couple for the next like, two months, and then Yama, you'll be Jun-free and fangirl free." Sora thought it would be easy posing as Yama's girlfriend...until she fell for him...COMPLETE!
1. Friendship

To the Highest Bidder

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

Summary: A/U. When Yamato gets put up for auction during the school carnival, Sora buys him in order to save him from Jun and some of his fans. The result: a romantic date for two and night out with the blond singer. But one date won't change things between them, or will it?

A/N: Another new story idea. Yama, Sora, and Tai are all seniors in high school. Other characters will be introduced later. Please R&R!

Chapter 1: Friendship

When I first saw the sign advertising our school's carnival, I should have known trouble was lurking on the horizon. I was walking down the hall with one of my two best friends, Yamato Ishida, on our way to Calc class. The bright purple sign seemed to catch my eye. I mean seriously, it was the only sign hanging up on the gray dingy walls, and it such a powerful shade of purple I couldn't resist looking at it.

"Sor, what are you doing?" Yamato asked, walking over to me. I studied the sign realizing what it was for.

"The school carnival is Friday night." I responded, reading the details given on the sign. "Typical stuff's going to be there: the basketball games, miniature golf, pie throwing, auction, jail, wait…that's new, an auction."

Yamato groaned. "Don't remind me." He grabbed my arm, nearly dropping the books he was holding in order to pull me away from there.

"Do tell." I asked as we began walking toward our class again.

"It's called the 'Buy a Guy' Auction. They're putting about twenty senior guys up on the auction block and asking the girls to buy them. The girls then get "a night to remember," with the guys they buy, and all the proceeds are going to the town's homeless shelter."

"And how exactly is that bad?" I wondered

He gave me his patented Ishida glare eliciting a giggle from me. Most people would run screaming the other direction if he gave them that look. I think its funny. "I unfortunately am one of the guys."

I immediately stopped laughing. That has to suck. Let me tell you something about Yamato. He's hot. Very hot. Lead singer of the band The Teen-Age Wolves, one of the most popular guys in school, and the desire of nearly every girl's heart. He and three other seniors, Akira, Yutaka, and Takashi, started this band to keep them busy at the start of freshman year. Now three years later, with our graduation from high school less than three months away, their band is ready to hit it big time. Rumor is it, from my other best friend and resident bigmouth, Taichi, that a record deal is in the process.

Yamato is a ladies man. Hell, he probably will always be. He's a gigantic flirt but not a player. He dates but nothing has ever gotten too serious, and he doesn't go through girls like some other people in our grade. But if anything, girls are probably his downfall. They follow him everywhere. Stalk him, worship him, you name it, someone's most likely attempted to do it to him. At first it really wasn't too bad. I mean, just about any guy would die to have that many girls waiting hand and foot on them asking for a date. But the problem escalated with the start of the "We Love Yama-kun Club", a club started by fellow senior Jun Motamyia to which three fourths our school's female population belongs. (A/N: Jun is in their grade in this fic!)

Yamato used to spend at least ten minutes cleaning the love notes out of his locker only to find it full again by third period. Soon afterward, I offered to let him share my locker in order for him to make it to class on time and avoid detentions. None of the band members can go anywhere without girls constantly stopping them and asking for autographs, though I'm not going to say where they always want them to sign, if you get my point.

"How'd you get roped into that?" I questioned as we approached our classroom.

"It was all Yutaka's idea. He said it would boost our publicity, though I don't think we need any more boosting the way it is now."

"Neither does your ego." I teased.

"Would you just listen?" he responded. "He and the others have no problem but I…"

"Don't want to be stuck with a deranged fan girl?" I supplied.

He grinned. "Exactly."

"Have Taichi do it."

"Only problem with your suggestion is that I'm blond and good-looking while Taichi's a brunette and has major hair issues."

I got an evil idea. "We could always dress him up as you." That would be worth seeing. I would so pay to see that. Yamato snapped me out of my daydream.

"I don't want a bad name, Sor. And you and I both know Taichi would do something, and I would end up looking like a fool."

"Well," I said, "today is Wednesday. You've got two days to figure out some sort of plan."

"Thanks for the help." He responded sarcastically.

"Anytime, Yama." I responded.

A cry shot out. "Yama-kun." Oh God, here they come. I looked at my watch; right on schedule, stampeding down the halls like a herd of wild animals. "Yama! There he is!" "Yama-kun marry me!" "Go out with me!" "Oh, Yama I love you!"

I was about to laugh when Yamato grabbed my arm once again and drug me into Calc. He sighed with relief as the bell rang, and our teacher shut the door in the faces of the girls. We both took our seats, and I could see my friend physically relax. Poor Yama. He's forgotten what it's like to be a normal teen.

As our teacher launched into a long explanation about some new subject, my mind drifted back to my first meeting with my two best friends. We were each four and had become friends in the unlikeliest of ways…

**-Flashback-**

Mom and dad had taken me to the park to play. At that time in my young life, the most exciting thing there was the little thing you could sit on and use the handles to pick up sand. A little yellow digger, as I thought of it. So, like any other carefree energetic little runt, I rushed over to the toy though two other kids got there at the same time I did.

The first boy glared at me. "Back away, girly." He said. I gasped when I looked at him. He was a strange little boy. He appeared to be my age but was a lot taller. I looked at him once more and did a double take realizing where the extra height came from.

I'll tell you now that back then I was a blunt person. I had a bad habit, which I still carry, of blurting things out every once in a while without thinking first. "Have you ever cut your hair? You have more hair than my aunt's cat!"

"My hair is just fine the way it is, Red." He responded sticking his tongue out at me and putting his hands on his hips. I responded in the same fashion. Unbeknownst to us, the other boy, a blond, had sat down on the seat of the toy and begun digging.

"Hey! Get off!" I exclaimed.

"Make me." He responded. "While you two were arguing I decided I wanted to play on this!"

"I was going to play on that!" the kid with the gigantic hair exclaimed.

I reached over there. "No! I was going to play on it!"

The three of us got into a shouting match. "It's mine!"

"It's mine!"

"No it's mine!" the blond boy pushed back the bushy kid. The bushy boy pushed back. Getting off the toy, the two boys and I now got a little meaner pushing and hitting each other though we really didn't do too much damage.

"Ow! He bit me!" Blondie yelped. "Help, I need a shot! He might of contam..." he struggeled for the word. "Contammin... contamminninea..." He looked at the two of us. "Poisoned me!"

I punched the brunette once and watched him fall down. "There is no way I'm going to let a girl beat me!"

"Me either." The other boy said.

I had had enough. I came here to play on that toy, and I was going to play on it. No two little boys were going to tell me otherwise. Thinking quickly, I grabbed each ofthem by thehair and pulled them towards me.

"Owwwwwwwwww!" resounded all over the park. A group of birds flew overhead, scattering at the sound. "Let go!"

"Not till you let me play on the toy!"

"Owwwww! Okay!" they both relented. "You can play on the toy." I let go of their hair and saw something on my hand that had been gripping the brunette's hair.

"Ew!" I exclaimed letting go and looking at his head before bursting into laughter. "A bird pooped on your hair."

"What!" the other two exclaimed. Blondie took a look at him and began laughing as well.

"She's right. A bird did decide to poop on your head! I wonder if he thought it was a bush or a nest or something."

The brunette's eyes clouded up and it looked like he was going to start bawling when suddenly a chuckle arose. "Hahahaha!" he laughed, tears of laughter falling from his eyes. "A bird pooped on my head. Wait till I tell my little sister!" By then we were all laughing hard and nearly rolling on the ground. We forgot our differences and all shared a fit of contagious laughter.

Finally we stood back up. "I'm Taichi." The brunette said.

"Hi, I'm Sora." I responded.

"Yamato." The blond answered.

We heard a sound and looked over in the direction of the cherished toy and found it occupied by a little boy. All of our heads lowered as the coveted toy became someone else's prize. But things didn't stay bleak for long. "I have a soccer ball by my mommy and daddy. Do you guys wanna play?"

"Sure!" Yamato and I answered in unison. From that point on, the three seemingly forgot our differences and became the best of friends. Crazy yes, but then again look at the two I befriended…

**-End flashback-**

"Ms. Takenouchi!" my teacher yelled. I sat straight up. Shit, what is he going on about? "Yes or no."

Uh oh, I'm in trouble. I looked around as the other kids snickered. My gaze landed on Yamato, and I noticed he was casually nodding his head up and down. "Yes." I responded confidently.

"That was an easy question. You had a fifty-fifty chance of getting it right. Tell me, what was the answer to the problem I asked earlier." I looked around again. Yamato, once again, came to my rescue, holding up a piece of paper with a number written on it.

"The square root of 52." I answered. The teacher glared at me, but because it was the right answer, went back to the front to resume his teaching. "Thanks, I owe you one." I mouthed to Yamato.

"You bet you do." Came Yamato's reply. That described our friendship. When any of the three of us needed help, one of the others came through. But I didn't realize just how much of a good friend I would be in the next couple of days and how much I shouldn't have mentioned the words, I owe you one…

A/N: What'd you think? The whole auction thing will be coming up in either the next chapter or the one after that. I just needed to establish a little background material. Please review!


	2. Attempts

To the Highest Bidder

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: Wow! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed chapter 1! I wasn't expecting such a response. Sora attempts to come up with a plan this chapter—the auction is next chapter. And remember to review!

**_i'M-a-ReBeL: _**_Thanks for all the nice words and support for my fic. I'm really glad you like it!_

**_Curits Zidane Ziraa:_**_ Yep, it's a Sorato!_

**_SoratoL.O.C.Fan:_**_ It's gonna have Koumi in it, and I'm leaning toward a Jun/Tai romance but not too sure. As to writing a Jyoura, I'm pretty busy with all my other fics right now and I'm really not a Jyoura fan, so I'm not making any promises or guarantying anything._

**_Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater:_**_ I wish my school had something like that too! You would recommend this fic…awww thanks!_

**_Ishidas girl:_**_ I did get the idea off the One Tree Hill episode, but I had a soccer game that night and missed it. So I really don't know what happened during the episode but yeah, the whole general idea came from it! _

**_Skybolt:_**_ I tend to prefer A/U fics because they give the author room for more plot ideas. If we all stuck to the actually anime plot line, I think the same ideas would get used too much. As to your comment about Jun, I honestly have to say I never planned on her seeking revenge on Sora or Yamato anywhere in the fic; it really never came to mind. Also, I'm basing Yamato's character on the way I think he would be in the public eye as the lead singer of a very popular band. But thanks for your suggestions; as I mentioned in an earlier response, I'm considering a Tai/Jun romance._

**_Trio Wing:_**_ I don't think 12 dollars will be enough to buy Yamato! How much do you think he should go for?_

Chapter 2: Attempts

The moment the bell rang, signifying the end of class and the end of the school day, Yamato rushed over to me. "Have you thought of a way for me to get out of the auction yet?"

"I'm supposed to be the one to figure this out?" I questioned as we walked over to our lockers.

He rolled his eyes as though the answer was obvious. "Well you said you owe me one. Here's where! I need you to save me from the auction; please, please, please, think of something to get me out of it!" He begged desperately, a side of Yamato I usually never saw, only under extremely frantic circumstances.

Knowing he wouldn't give up till I agreed and knowing we both needed to get to our respective after school activities, I gave in. "Fine. I'll help you. But don't be too upset if I can't get you out of it."

A grin lit his handsome face. "Thank you so much, Sor!" he wrapped me in a quick hug before glancing up at his watch. "Shit! I've got band practice, and I need some time to chew Yutaka out for this freaking retarded idea of his. Gotta jet, talk to you later. And don't forget what we talked about! " He yelled as he bolted out the doors through the mass of students to his car.

I watched his retreating back and realized just what an undertaking I had agreed to. Attempting to get Yamato Ishida, the most popular, desired boy in school off the auction block would definitely not be an easy task. For starters, the whole point of this auction was to bring in money for the homeless shelter by selling the guys. And the profits they made from Yamato alone would benefit the shelter for quite some time, I imagine. Thinking about that made me feel guilty.

And if I did somehow manage to spring Yamato from this whole auction thing, whom would I get to take his place? There was nobody else in the school, with the exception of his band mates, that will go over as well as Yamato. The next closest person is the captain of the soccer team, and that's Taichi. As much as Yama rejected the idea earlier, I have a strong feeling he'd like it now. I better go find Taichi before tennis practice starts and at least ask him to consider the idea.

I began walking through the halls, wondering where my best friend is. He has soccer practice at the same time I'm at tennis, but he usually hangs out in the cafeteria with his soccer buddies before then.

It was there that I found my bushy haired friend, and like usual, there was a small flock of girls surrounding him as well. Taichi is also a big flirt but unlike Yamato, usually likes, well craves, the attention from the ladies. Being in a band made Yamato turn into a flirt. According to their manager, no one would want to listen to a band whose lead singer wasn't a flirter or big with the ladies. Their manager is usually full of a lot of crap, though, according to Yamato. That's probably why The Teen-Age Wolves are secretly looking for a replacement manager, but it's all in secret. But this is all beside the point.

Taichi, considering he is captain of the soccer team and very good at the sport, has drawn his own gathering of girls, though nowhere near the numbers Yamato and his band mates draw. He usually didn't mind the attention and the girls fawning over him, but there were a couple of times things got out of hand. Upon noticing me, Tai forced his way through the girls to where I was standing.

"Sor! What's up?" he asked giving me a high-five, our traditional greeting. It was started a long time ago, probably too long ago for me to remember.

"Hey Taichi! Not much. There's something I need to talk to you about though…"

"What would that be?" he asked grinning.

"You know the school fair is coming up, and there's the auction the cheerleaders are running…"

Taichi laughed. "Of course I know about it. I'm one of the twenty guys they chose to be auctioned off. I know I'm going to go for a high price." He answered haughtily.

That cracked me up, and I momentarily forgot the reason I had sought him out. "What's your plea? Free to a good home? Potty trained? Doesn't make too big a mess at the dinner table anymore?" I joked. Taichi flushed but then joined in my laughing.

"Just wait and see. I'll bring in the big bucks. But why are you asking? Were you considering placing a bid on me?"

"I'll pass. I unfortunately have to put up with you everyday. Why would I want to go on a," I paused and made quotation marks with my fingers, "romantic date, with you?" Taichi and I often have little jarring matches in a battle of words. Take a guess at who wins. While most people would consider this flirting, it's much more like a friendly teasing. Taichi and I will never be anything more than friends and quite honestly, neither of us want to be anymore than friends. I look at him as a goofy, annoying little brother and he looks at me like a funny, annoying older sister. "Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to take Yamato's place in the auction."

"Why doesn't the hot shot wanna get sold?" Taichi teased, using his nickname for our blond friend. "And why are you asking for him? Have you two finally gotten your act together and decided to go out?"

"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed, not expecting that response, especially from Taichi.

Taichi laughed again. "Come on, Sora, don't give me that. I know you too well. You and Yamato have been crazy about each other since, well, forever!" he responded knowingly.

"And you say that because?" I asked very confused. Yamato is my best friend, granted my very hot, talented, and charming best friend, but still nothing more. I think.

"You two are always flirting everywhere we go. I'm not the only one who notices. At parties, you're one of the only girls Yamato will dance with, and you two are always hanging out together, alone." He stressed.

"So?" I wondered before casually glancing at the clock. "I've gotta run Taichi, tennis starts soon. I'll tell Yamato it's a no."

"Yep," he smirked, "though if I hadn't already been asked I'd take up the chance to be the hot shot for a day. Think of the possibilities." He grinned like a maniac. "See you later Sor."

"Bye, dork." I answered as he made his way back to his buddies, and I headed out the door to drive to the tennis courts. Well, there goes my only plan so far. I guess I've gotta think of something else. What else can I do? I stopped at my locker and got my stuff before heading to my car.

Tennis practice went very slow today, probably because I didn't have my mind completely on the game. We spent most of the time watching video because tomorrow night we have a match against our biggest rival. It would be a tough match, but we could take them.

When practice was over, I went home, ate supper, and showered, only now I had more things on my mind. I had to find a way to get Yamato out of the auction, get prepared for tomorrow, and the things Tai said still lingered in my mind. Did Yama and I act like that? I didn't think so. It was so easy to be comfortable and myself around the blond singer, and I always had a good time around him. The Yamato that I know, not the act he puts on when he's Yamato Ishida, lead singer of The Teen-Age Wolves, would make the perfect boyfriend for any girl. I don't want him to be my boyfriend, do I?

But I had little time to contemplate the matter. In addition to all the other things going on at the moment, I had a killer physics exam tomorrow that I needed to do well on. Yawning, though by this time, it was barely past nine o'clock. I pulled out my thick textbook and began rereading chapter 10 for what seemed like the hundredth time…

* * *

The next morning I awoke to a knock on my door and realized I had fallen asleep sometime while I was studying. "Sora, honey," my mom knocked, "it's time for you to get up. You're running late!"

I glanced at my clock and cursed my bad luck. Physics is first period today, and I needed to get in some last minute studying. I rushed over to my closet and grabbed my school uniform, throwing it on and grabbing a ponytail holder for my hair. Yelling a quick goodbye and picking up a granola bar and book bag, I rushed out the door to my car.

Five minutes later I arrived at school and ran to my locker. I had three minutes to get to class. A familiar blond was waiting for me, ignoring the girls crowded around him.

"Excuse me! I need to get through!" I yelled but not one of them budged.

"Move." Yamato commanded in a cold voice. The girls instantly parted, allowing me access to my locker.

"Thanks." I breathed as I grabbed my books for my first few classes and shut the door. Yamato grabbed my hand before I could leave for class. "I've gotta get going. Physics exam." I explained. 

"I'll walk you there." He answered as we made our way to my classroom. "Have you come up with any ideas to spring me yet?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry." I replied, shaking my head. "I asked Taichi if he could take your spot, but he's also one of the guys up for auction. My ideas are running low. But I'll keep thinking."

He looked at me gratefully as we reached my classroom. "You don't know how much I appreciate this, Sor. Good luck on your test."

"Thanks, I replied. Talk to you later, Yama."

"Bye." He replied. I darted into my class and pulled out my book, skimming over the material before the bell rang. My teacher shut the door and handed out the test. I gulped; this would be an interesting day…

The rest of my day passed like a blur, and unfortunately for Yamato, I came no closer to finding him an escape plan. Actually, his problem was at the bottom of my priority list. I had so much other stuff going on that I couldn't worry about his issue when I had some of my own to deal with. Besides the incredibly hard physics test, I had a pop quiz in Literature, and lots of busy work in the other classes. Then there was the tennis match, in which our school, just like I had predicted, creamed the other team.

After being congratulated for winning my match and informed there would be no practice tomorrow due to the carnival, I remembered my promise to Yamato. I climbed into my car, trying to think of a possible way to get him out of it. As I stopped at a red light, my cell phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"How'd you do." Yamato's rich voice asked.

"We won, big time."

He chuckled. "Doesn't surprise me. After all, the team does have you on it…"

I smirked at his response. "I have a feeling you didn't call me to praise me, Yamato."

"How'd you guess? Any ideas yet?"

I sighed, attempting to concentrate on my driving while thinking about his situation at the same time. "None. I'm trying, Yama, I really am. Just don't be mad at me if I can't get you out of it."

"I'll never be mad at you for something like that." He answered sincerely. This made me smile. As I was saying before, Yamato would make the perfect boyfriend. He is one big sweetheart. I looked in my rearview mirror and realized I was blushing. Oh my God! Why am I blushing?"Sor, are you still there?"

I remembered I'd been silent for a few seconds. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Listen, I'll sleep on it and get back to you tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yep." He answered. "Bye, Sora."

"Bye." I responded as I pulled into my driveway. I walked into the house and immediately took a shower trying to figure out something that would help Yamato but to no avail. Tired didn't even begin to describe how I was feeling. I had no homework, thankfully, because of the carnival tomorrow. Tomorrow would basically be an easy day. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed yawning. Maybe an idea will come to me during the night.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm Friday morning feeling disappointed. No idea came over night. I guess I still have today to figure out a plan. This morning, I had more time to get ready and made it to school with plenty of time. 

Morning classes passed rather quickly. None of my close friends were in any of those classes. I bumped into Yamato in the hall once, and he looked quite down when I told him no genius idea had arisen. He forced a smile as we walked to lunch but was quiet throughout the rest of the day.

When Calc ended, I made my way to the art room. I was on the setup committee for the art club's cupcake booth. Two people walking down the hall caught my attention, causing me to stop. Mimi and Koushiro, two juniors and friends of mine, were walking down the stairs by the art room. Wait a minute, there's an idea! Mimi's one of the cheerleaders in charge of the auction.

"Mimi!" I yelled running over to her. She turned around and let go of her boyfriend's hand.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" she exclaimed in her usual perky voice. Koushiro smiled at me as well.

"You're helping out with the auction tonight, right?" I asked quickly. 

"Yeah. It's going to be such a success. With Yamato and the rest of his band up for sale along with Taichi and a few other infamous seniors, it's definitely going to be a hit!"

"Mimi, is there any way you could get Yamato off the auction block? He really doesn't want to be up there."

Mimi and Koushiro both looked at me with open mouths. "Sora, do you know what you're asking. I would get in so much trouble if I even suggested that. Come to think of it, why are you asking?"

I sighed. "It's a long story. Basically Yamato asked me to help him think of a way to not get placed in the auction. I take it that's a no?" I asked frustrated.

"Sorry, Sora. If I could, I would try, but there's no way the other cheerleaders, not to mention the remaining female population of our school would let me."

Koushiro took the chance to speak up. "Well, Sora, you could always buy Yamato. I'm sure he wouldn't mind going on a date with you."

The thought has crossed my mind many times over the past two days, but I don't think it will be coming a reality. Yamato and I, on a date? Besides where would I get the money? "I don't think so, Koushiro. There's no way I would have enough money to buy him. But I've gotta go help set up the art club's booth. Talk to you two later, okay?"

"Yep!" they replied in unison walking out the door and out of the building. I headed into the art room, feeling I had let Yamato down.

After three hours of hard work, I finally arrived back home to get ready for the carnival. I changed clothes and was about to leave the house when a note on the table caught my eye. It was from my mom, saying she was at my grandparent's house and was going to be waiting for my family to arrive. It's my eighteenth birthday next Wednesday, and my relatives were all coming home for a big bash on Sunday. Mom also left me an envelope with some money, though I didn't look at how much she left,along witha grocery list of things she needed me to buy after the carnival. I grabbed the envelope, list, and my car keys, shutting the door behind me. Guess it's time to go break the bad news to Yamato…

A/N: Thoughts? I apologize again for skipping so much, I just needed to get all that in before the next chapter. Speaking of which...next chapter is the auction! I'm curious to know what price you all think Yamato should go for…next chapter will be up soon! Until then, review!


	3. SOLD!

To the Highest Bidder

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: The auction…please r&r and thanks to everyone who does and everyone who suggested prices for Yama to be sold at, there were some pretty good ones that unfortunately were a little too high for Sora to afford. Enjoy!

**_Kaellia:_**_ It has been a long time since it's been on! Glad you like it!_

**_Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater:_**_ Thanks! As to your idea, it's something along those lines!_

**_Ishidas girl: _**_James Lafferty is hot…but so is Chad Michael Murray. I don't know where Sora would get 800 dollars from, but it sounds good!_

**_Young.but.not.hopeless:_**_ Nice guesses…don't worry it's 100 percent Sorato! Thanks for reviewing!_

**_Yamato Fangirl:_**_ That is a lot of yen. Thanks for the review._

**_Trio Wing:_**_ Please don't steal Yama! I have a feeling people would stalk you until you gave him back!_

**_i'M-A-ReBeL:_**_ Things like that don't happen around here either. Oh well, we can all wish. 457 dollars, yeah Yama's definitely worth that much but unfortunately I have to make it reasonable…_

**_insaneinsane:_**_ Thanks! You could buy Yama…but there'd be a lotta angry people I bet LoL!_

**_Sorato4eva:_** _1000 dollars, that's a lot of money!_

**_Armitage:_** _Yeah, I'm gonna stick under 200, though Yama deserves to go for more than that._

_**blondie121147**:I love the idea! I could see it happening very much!_

**_Crazyamzy:_** _I left a clue in the last chapter…_

Chapter 3: SOLD!

I climbed into my car and spent the whole drive to school trying to figure out a way to tell Yamato I didn't have a solution to his problem. I already know he won't be too mad at me or anything; Yama's just not like that, but he and I both know what's going to happen because of it. I only hope he doesn't end up with Jun.

Finding a parking spot was difficult; it seemed like everyone in the school was there, even those who don't usually come to school events. Finally, I settled on the first place I could find. As I was getting out of the car, I noticed my purse sitting on the floor of the front seat. I guess I may as well take it with me. I could at least try to make one bid on Yamato. Unfortunately, twenty bucks or whatever's in there won't be enough. Unzipping my purse, I put in my car keys and stuff mom left for me inside before heading into the gym.

It came as no surprise to see the gym packed full of people, most I assumed were waiting for this big auction to take place. The cheerleaders had been very secretive about the whole thing, announcing there would be a "Buy a Guy Auction" but not informing the student population who the seniors up for grabs were. I was one of only a few who knew, I'm sure, thanks to my two best friends. I knew plenty of girls would bring their money anyway, but I was afraid to see how much each guy would go for, especially Yamato. My gut was telling me some of his biggest fans would have brought plenty of money just in case their idol was placed on the auction stand.

I glanced at the school clock and realized I only had fifteen minutes to find Yamato before the auction, which was slated to begin at 7:00 sharp, took place. Mimi's pink hair caught my eyes, and I saw her talking to two guys:Taichi and Yamato. After splitting through the large crowd, I had to stop before I approached them. It seems each of the guys up for auction had their shirt off and a pair of jeans on.

Though these two were my best friends, their bodies were those one had to stop and admire. It was obvious Taichi would be built; I mean he is the captain of the soccer team. Yamato on the other hand just plays in a band, and there's nothing too physical about that. But he somehow has one freaking killer body that I don't know how I seemed to ignore. Until now. Now I cannot take my eyes off it. Oh my God, what's happening to me? I've seen Yamato with his shirt off plenty of times before and never felt this way…have I? What I do know is I don't have time to stand here and argue with myself.

I walked over to them and tapped Yamato on the shoulder. "Hey, Sor." He grinned. "Did you find a way to free me?"

My head dropped, and I shookmy head, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, Yama." I answered.

I felt my chin being lifted, and suddenly I was looking into two deep sapphire pools. "Hey, it's okay. You tried, well I think you did." He answered trying to get me to crack a grin. I have absolutely no idea how he is able to keep his humor ina situation like this.

"I should have tried harder." I answered, trying to keep my eyes away from his own blue orbs and incredibly hot body.

"Don't worry about it; I'll be okay. Hopefully." He responded.

Taichi, who had been silently listening to our conversation, a first if I must say, finally decided to let his opinion be known. I'm surprised he lasted that long. "Oh, everything will just be peachy keen." He announced, wrapping an arm around both Yamato and me. We looked at each other and then at Taichi as he decided to continue his speech. "You'll have a good time, Yamato. Maybe you'll get lucky and some hot girl will choose you. Well," he paused, "that is if she has more money than Jun…"

"Please don't remind me." Yamato said glumly.

Taichi smirked. "But while we're on the subject of money, I can't wait to see how much I go for. Who do you think will make more money, Sora, Yamato or I?"

I smirked back at Taichi. That was like asking what the color of the sky is. "Yamato."

"What!" Taichi exclaimed in an exasperated voice. "You think he'll bring in more money than me? What are you thinking?"

"She unlike you, moron, is thinking." Yamato countered. Taichi stuck his tongue out at us and headed over to where Mimi and the other cheerleaders were currently rounding up the boys up for auction. "I guess it's time."

I smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Yama. I'll be cheering that you don't end up with someone too crazy or annoying."

"Stop apologizing." He told me turning to leave. "Thanks for trying at least, Sor. It meant a lot. I hope you're right…" My face turned red. Why am I blushing? Yamato gave me a wave before he joined the others, though he looked as if he was walking to his death.

Noticing the auction was about ready to start; I headed off trying to get a decent spot in the crowd. I saw Koushiro standing alone and decided to join him.

"Hey!" I greeted. "Ready for the auction to start?" Then I saw the digital camera in his hands. "What's that for?"

"Hey, Sora. I'm taking pictures to go up on the school web page." That's right, Koushiro the computer genius, well not just computer but also every subject, was in charge of the school's site.

"This should draw some readers and web surfers." I answered.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Especially when The Teen-Age Wolves are each put up for auction." I nodded. That was a pretty big understatement.

"Attention everyone!" Mimi's voice cut through. "It's time for the first annual Buy A Guy Auction. Ladies get your money ready as we bring you twenty of the hottest senior guys…" Mimi gave the head cheerleader, Lindsey, a nod and Lindsey cranked up some music as the twenty guys were paraded out to the opening sounds of Britney Spears' "Toxic". ( Not mine!)

I watched as one by one the half-naked guys were flaunted off in front of the large, large crowd. There were the jocks, the class president, the rebels, and, of course, everyone's favorite musicians. Leave it to the cheerleaders to come up with something like this…

I could see Yamato and Taichi standing next to each other, both with very different expressions on their faces. Taichi's was one of enthusiasm and joy while Yamato looked like he was attending his own funeral. God, I feel so bad.

Yamato was fourth in line while Taichi was number five. The guys in front of us, well, with the exception of Yamato, were all winking, smiling, and trying to put on the charm, hoping to be bought for a good amount. It wasn't working. Yamato stood there with his arms crossed, staring out into the crowd.

Mimi signaled for the music to shut off and shouted into her microphone, "Do you ladies think these guys are "toxic"?" A large shout echoed through the gym as many girls began jumping up and down and applauding. "That's what I thought! Let's get this auction underway with bachelor number one, Akira!" The cheers grew louder as the first member of The Teen-Age Wolves was up for grabs.

I looked around as Lindsey took the microphone from Mimi. "Let's start the bidding off at, I don't know, fifteen dollars?"

"Fifteen!" a voice yelled followed closely by a shout of "Twenty!" On and on the bidding went. I assumed the girls who were bidding on him most likely had conceded they didn't have enough money for Yamato so another member of his band would be the next best thing.

"Sold!" Lindsey's voice brought me out of my daydream, "For the price of eighty-eight dollars, Akira is the first one to go. Let's let the lucky lady who bought this guy come claim him and pay her money to Mimi."

I watched as a junior dashed up the stage and handed the money over to Mimi gratefully. Akira held out her arm and the girl nearly swooned on stage. Beside me, Koushiro snapped a picture. "Doesn't it make you a little jealous knowing your girlfriend is up there in the heat of things?" I wondered.

"No," he responded, putting the camera down and smiling at me. "I trust Meems. She and I have been together for awhile, and I know she would not do something like that." I smiled at him. They were so cute together.

Lindsey motioned for the next guy to step forward, Takashi. The second of the four Teen-Age Wolves went for the price of eighty-five dollars to some "lucky lady". Yutaka, the one who had gotten Yamato into the mess in the first place went for eighty-six dollars. Finally it was the time every girl, including me, was waiting for. Yamato.

Yamato stepped, well stepped is putting it too lightly…trudged over to the edge of the stage with Lindsey and Mimi each on one side of him. "Okay, ladies, here's Yamato…" Mimi exclaimed. "We'll start this bidding at twenty, though that's relatively low for a guy like him." Yamato glared at Mimi and then looked out into the crowd.

"Twenty!" came the first bid. "Twenty five." Another voice piped up. "Thirty!" The bids came flying in. Yamato looks so sad and nervous. I have to do something.

I unzipped my purse and decided at least I could make a bid on him before the price got too astronomical. "Hold this please, Koushiro." I said, handing him my keys. I dug through the purse and counted up the money. I found fifty-eight bucks. Where'd that come from? Who cares.

"Sixty!" a voice yelled. Damn it, there went my chance. If only I had some more money. Something in my purse caught my eye and caused me to gasp. I couldn't. It would be too bad. I'd get into so much trouble and grounded for life. My eyes stayed stuck on the envelope my mother had given me, filled with an undisclosed amount of money. May as well check how much she left me. I could always take a little of it and pay her back.

I opened the envelope and nearly dropped it in surprise. You've gotta be freaking kidding me! My mom had told me a lot of the family, my very large family, was coming, and we'd need to get all the essentials: soda, potato chips, salad ingredients, and meat, lots of meat. I never expected her to leave this amount.

"One hundred and ten!" the voice of Jun Motamiya rang out. Hardly anyone was left bidding by now. They had all run out of money.

"One hundred and thirty!" a voice suddenly challenged. Jun looked outraged.

I bit my lip. I was locked in an internal struggle like the ones they always have in those fast food or clothing store commercials. It felt like there was a devil on one shoulder and angel on the other. "Do it!" shouted one while the other yelled. "No, you can't!" I kept shaking my head trying to persuade myself why each reason was the best. Koushiro was giving me strange glances, thinking I had lost my mind or something like that.

"One hundred and seventy-five dollars!"Jun shouted. "He's mine!"

Everyone was silent. Yamato was cringing up on the stage. "One hundred and seventy-five dollars," Mimi started, feeling bad for Yamato. She knew how much he didn't want Jun to be his date. "Going once, going twice…"

"One hundred and seventy-eight dollars!" Can you figure out what I decided to do. All at once every body in the gym turned to face and gawk at me, and I felt my face turn crimson. Yamato looked down from his perch on the auction block, and I don't think I've ever seen him that happy in the almost fourteen years I've known him."

"Wait! Ahhh!" Jun let out a blood-curling scream. "I don't have anymore money! Will you take credit cards? I have plenty of those, every type in fact!"

Mimi conferred with the other cheerleaders. "Credit cards are NOT accepted. Anyone else like to take a bid." She looked out into the sea of people. No one had that much money on them. "Well if that's the case; going once, going twice, SOLD!" Mimi yelled. "Come claim your prize!" she exclaimed gesturing to me.

I stood there in shock. "I cannot believe I just did that." I managed to get out.

Koushiro laughed. "I can't believe you did it either." He pushed me ahead. "What are you waiting for, go claim your prize." I somehow, though very shakily, was able to reach the stage. Mimi winked at me as I carelessly put all the money into her hands. Yamato bounded toward me and picked me up when he hugged me.

"Oh my God, Sora, you just saved my life! You are the greatest." He exclaimed hugging me tightly. "Did you have that up your sleeve?" He asked until reading the look on my face. "You pulled it out of your butt, didn't you."

I nodded. "You could say that." Yamato led me down to the platform bearing the rest of his band mates and their purchasers.

"I have never been so relieved in my life to hear your voice." Yamato said as he wrapped an arm around me, and we watched our other best friend get sold. As Mimi announced Taichi was sold, we both gasped when his buyer came forward: Jun. "How much did she pay for him?"

"Seventy, I think, but I'm really not too sure."

"Guess he owes me some money then." Yamato answered slyly. I raised my eyebrow, and he continued. "We put a bet on who would go for the most money. I just made twenty bucks, but I could have told you that before the bidding even started." I rolled my eyes. My two best friends, like the majority of the male population, have very large egos.

Taichi, with Jun in tow, walked over to us. "Sora, where'd you get that kind of money?" our bushy haired friend asked.

"It's a long story." I sighed. I felt Yamato's arm wrap tighter around me as Jun approached us. However, for the first time in four years, she, upon seeing him, did not say a word. The rest of the auction went rather fast. By eight thirty, Mimi had yelled sold for the last time. The grand total of the auction, 1,168 dollars, was announced. I was very ready to go home.

As the crowd became fewer and fewer, Lindsey stepped over to us and asked for the guys to come forward to pick where their date would be. "I'll be right back." Yamato smiled at me, finally taking his arm away. I wonder why he wrapped it around me the whole time? Probably in an attempt to keep Jun at bay. Someone tapped on my shoulder, and I turned around. Speak of the devil…

"Sora, I want to tell you…oh this is so hard…congratulations."

"What?" I exclaimed. That was something I definitely was not expecting to hear from Jun.

Jun hung her head. "You and Yamato go well together. I guess I've always known that and have always been jealous of you because of that. But now that I know you'd bid all that money just to buy him for one date, considering you hang out with him every weekend, I understand how much you two care about each other. I only wish you the best and hope we can be friends and talk more often." I felt my mouth drop open. My habit of being blunt came through again.

"Is this a trick?"

"No!" Jun exclaimed, holding up her hands in defense. "Really, I'm happy for the two of you and glad you finally decided to make your relationship known to everyone else."

"But…" I started. Did she think Yamato and I were an item?

"No buts!" Jun exclaimed. "Oh, there's my prize. How'd you get to be so lucky, Sora? You've got the two hottest guys at your fingertips, one is your boyfriend and the other is your best friend. I've gotta go! Talk to you later."

I stood there still standing as Jun ran over to Taichi. "What was that all about? Was she harassing you?" Yamato's deep voice questioned as he led me out the door, pulling a black shirt over his head in the process. "I'll walk you to your car."

"No," I answered in a small voice, "she was congratulating me on buying you and finally making our relationship public." Yamato looked at me with wide eyes.

"I can't believe she actually said that." He started. "She thinks we're a couple?"

I nodded again. "Yes to both questions." We reached my car, and I opened up my purse to grab the car keys to unlock the door.

"Thank you again, Sora. You don't know how much I appreciate this. Tomorrow ni…" he was interrupted when I yelled out a curse.

"Damn it! Koushiro has my keys! I'm locked out." Why me? First I go and spend all my money buying my best friend from annoying, crazy fan girls, now I'm locked out of my car, and after this, I have to tell my mom where I blew all her grocery money at.

Yamato chuckled. "I'll drive you home. It's no biggie."

"Actually, I really don't want to go home. I was supposed to buy a bunch of groceries for my birthday party with my family this weekend but the money kind of, um, vanished." I supplied.

Grinning at me, Yamato took my hand. "So that's where the money came from. Come with me, I've got an idea." He led me to his 2004 Silver Ford Mustang and opened the door for me. "Our first stop is going to be the nearest ATM machine. How much did your mom give you for grocery money?"

"One hundred and twenty dollars." I answered.

Yamato whistled. "Guess I'll need to take out a hundred then. I can use my other money Taichi paid me for the last twenty bucks." He started his car and drove off before laughing, "You know, we could have avoided this whole mess if I would have just given you some money to buy me in the first place. Why didn't I think of that?" he asked, hitting himself on the head and pulling up at the grocery store.

We were about to leave the care when Yamato reached inside and pulled out a hat and sunglasses. "You do realize you're paying for yourself, Yama." I muttered before turning around and giggling at his new outfit.

"I'm going incognito." He explained. "Yeah, I do realize I'm paying for myself, but oh well, money goes to a good cause, doesn't it? And the name is not Yama, it's George."

"George?" I asked stifling a laugh.

"Do you have a problem with the name George?" he questioned, heading over to the ATM machine and taking out the needed dollar amount.

I smiled at him. "Of course not, George." He smirked back at me, and we headed into the store. Thirty minutes later our shopping was done. The funniest part of the whole trip was when I had to make a pit stop to buy some feminine supplies. Yamato, sorry, George's face was to die for. He was so embarrassed to be in the aisle even if he was in disguise. But after reminding him that I saved him from Jun and things could be far worse, he finally calmed down.

We reached my place, and after helping me put the groceries away, Yamato told me where our date would be. "Tomorrow night, seven o'clock at the Villa Restaurant." Yamato saw me gasp and grinned. "Yeah, no jeans and t-shirts. That was the place we're stuck at. I'll pick you up at six forty." He said before walking over and hugging me again. "I don't know how many more times I'm going to tell you thanks, but believe me, you'll be sick of it by then."

That caused me to giggle at him. He could be too sweet sometimes. "Whatever you say, George."

He mock glared at me. "I really wished I had chosen a different name." He mused then surprised me by kissing me on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Sora."

My face, yet again, turned red. How is he doing this? "Bye Yama." I shut the door and finished putting the last of the groceries away. Right now, I can definitely say he was the best thing I purchased today, and that date of ours tomorow night was sounding like a good idea with each passing second…

A/N:That was long. Sorry, once I started writing I couldn't stop! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	4. The Date

To the Highest Bidder

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: Read n Review!

**_Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater:_**_ This chapter is 100 percent Jun free though Sora n Yama do mention her a few times…and we find out the exact price Taichi went for; it wasn't 70…_

**_Curtis Zidane Zirra:_**_ Obviously! Thanks!_

**_Teehee:_**_ Glad you like it!_

**_SoraMoody:_**_ Yeah that would've sucked if they accepted credit cards…thanks!_

**_Finegrl33:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Trio Wing:_**_ 200 would have bought Yama too…_

**_Armitage:_**_ That will be revealed eventually…_

**_Blondie121147:_**_ I agree about the whole hot guy thing lol! _

**_Young.but.not.hopeless:_**_ Taichi would love that…_

**_Scorpion05:_**_ Thanks…wait till you meet Sora's family…_

Chapter 4: The Date

I spent a long sleepless night trying to figure out what Jun had meant by "_finally decided to make your relationship known to everyone else."_ Did she really mean what she said? I doubt it. I bet it's some sort of trick or plan she has to win Yama. Maybe I should tell him about it on our date tonight.

Ahh, I never realized how that sounds until now. I have a date with Yamato Ishida one of the most popular guys anywhere! Why am I obsessing about this so much? This is Yamato I'm talking about, Yamato my best friend. One date is not going to change things for us, no way. I mean, even if it is a date, we're still best friends nothing more. Even if he is very hot, very talented, and very charming. I cannot let myself fall for him.

Looking at my clock and knowing I wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep, I forced myself up out of bed. 7:00 a.m. This is way to freaking early to be up on a Saturday morning. I decided to take a nice hot shower to clear my mind.

Well, thirty minutes later, my body felt refreshed but my mind was still on Yamato and our date. Stop thinking about him, Takenouchi! I felt my cheeks heat up again. Why does this happen every time I think of him? I really hope I'm not getting a crush on him. That would so ruin our friendship; he'd never return the feelings for a plain, unglamorous person like me.

I walked into the kitchen to find Mom, Grandma, my aunt, and someone I had not expected to see. "Tracey!" I shouted running over to my eighteen-year old cousin.

"Hey Sor!" she exclaimed, giving me a hug. Tracey is my favorite cousin and the only one my age. This is the first time I've seen her in a good five years. "Surprised to see me?" she asked.

"Of course. Come on, let's go to my room and talk."

"Ooh!" she squealed. "Sounds like it's time for some GIRL TALK!" God, she and Mimi would get along fantastic.

Tracey and I ran to my room and shut my door. "I've never been in your room before. Wow, you've got a lot of stuff." She said looking around and then let out a shriek. "Is this the new Teen-Age Wolves album? It's not supposed to come out for another two weeks? How'd you get it? Never mind that, we are so listening to it!"

Tracey cranked the volume and started dancing around making me laugh. Yamato's beautiful voice filled the air, and my cousin sighed. "He's so hot and dreamy…"

"Yamato?" I questioned.

"Of course, silly! I love him!" I groaned. How does every conversation get back to Yamato? And really, it feels a little weird for your cousin to walk around saying she loves your best friend when she's never even met him.

Tracey stood up and began looking at pictures I had hanging up all over the room. "Wouldn't you just die if you could meet him?"

"I didn't realize you liked The Teen-Age Wolves so much."

"Are you kidding me? Everyone I know loves them." She looked through a stack of photos I had just gotten back. I braced myself for the impact because I knew who was in a great majority of those pictures…3, 2, 1…"OH MY GOD! You've met Yamato?" she exclaimed holding up a photo and sitting down next to me again. "Spill!"

The photo was taken two weeks ago at the amusement park. Yamato, Taichi, and I had been on the Ferris wheel, and Taichi took a pictureof the rock star and me,and Yama had his arm draped around my body, pulling me to him. "Tracey, I know this is going to be hard to believe, but Yama is one of my best friends. I've known him for almost fourteen years, back before he was famous."

Her jaw dropped. "You've got to be shitting me!"

I smiled at her usual saying and shook my head, showing her the rest of the pictures she had overlooked. "Nope, I'm not kidding." She put down the pictures with a smirk on her face.

"You like him, don't you?"

"He's my best friend, retard, of course I like him!"

She laughed. "No you like like him as in wanna make out with him or wanna get a little cozy with him and wake up next to him if you get my catch…" she trailed off suggestively. I blushed and slapped her on the shoulder.

"No I don't!" I responded indignantly.

"Hell yeah you do! We'll talk about this later when you're ready to admit it. Anyways, what all do you want to do today? Could we go see a movie tonight?"

Oh God, how the hell am I going to explain this. "Um, I already have plans for tonight."

"What kind of plans?"

I'm so going to get razzed for this…well, she's going to find out when he comes to pick me up tonight so I may as well get it out now. "I have a date."

She squealed again. "With who?"

"Yamato." I responded quietly, waiting for it to sink in.

Tracey shrieked. "Ahh! First I find out your best friend is Yamato Ishida, and now I find out you're dating him!" I shook my head, explaining to her how I had gotten into this whole mess in the first place. When I had finished, a smirk grazed her lips.

"If that doesn't prove you like him, I don't know what does!" I folded my arms.

"Or maybe it proves I'm a good friend…"

She smiled knowingly. "Sure, Sora…whatever you say. With a date this big, I do know one thing for sure. We need to go SHOPPING!"

Oh my God, as if one Mimi wasn't bad enough, we now have another one! I dialed up Meems number knowing I would get my butt kicked so bad if I didn't ask her to go shopping with us. Besides, I really want my car back! "Tachikawas, this is Mimi."

"Hey Meems."

"Oh hey, Sora. Kou gave me your car keys. Said you handed them to him in such a rush to find some money to buy Prince Charming." She laughed and I heard another person laughing in the background. Guess Koushiro is there too. "God Sor, you should see these pictures Kou took last night. You and Yamato look pretty comfortable together…"

Does everyone have something to say about my love life or lack of one! "Funny Mimi, funny."

"So what'd you call about?"

"Well my cousin Tracey and I are going shopping…"

I could just picture Mimi's face right now. "Say no more! I'll be at your place in five minutes tops."

That caused me to laugh. "Meems, your house is a good ten minute drive from my apartment, not to mention you have to stop and pick up my car."

"Five minutes, Sora, you be ready." Mimi yelled persistently.

"Mimi!" I threatened. "If there is one dent or scratch in my car, or you get some sort of ticket, I will kill you!" I stared at the phone. "Damn it! She hung up on me!"

Tracey and I gathered together our purses and money. Luckily, I found forty dollars in my room though I doubted that would be enough for anything. After telling my mom where we were going, why we were going, and giving them the whole Yama and I are just friends thing, Tracey and I sat down outside on the steps waiting for Mimi to arrive.

I cringed at the sound of screeching brakes. Tracey and I looked up to see my car whipping around the corner and pulling up in front of us. "MIMI!" I shouted. "Get out of the driver's seat! I'm never letting you drive my car again!" Rushing around the car, I thankfully found no scratches.

"Hey ladies!" she shouted, ignoring my outburst but actually stepping out of the car. "Are you ready to go shopping? You must be Sora's cousin. I'm Mimi, but please call me Meems."

Well, to make a long story short, Mimi and Tracey got along like long-lost sisters. They got along fantastic from the very beginning.

Mimi had made it her mission to find the perfect outfit for me to wear tonight. What did she say; something along the lines of "...when he sees you, he'll decide to skip out of the date and just take you back to his apartment instead." Leave it to Meems to think of something like that. She did find the "perfect outfit", but it cost way more than the forty bucks I had.

However, the two of them were not going to let me walk away without it so Mimi took out one of her many credit cards and bought it, telling me it was my birthday present. I guess she couldn't break with tradition: every year she buys me clothes.

We stopped for lunch and though we had found what we came for in the first place, they decided we needed to do more shopping. The result, Mimi and Tracey basically had to drag me from store to store to keep me from bailing on them. We shopped for four more hours in the afternoon. Honestly, I don't hate shopping, but there's a limit. I can't handle that much shopping without going crazy. Finally, at 3:30 we pulled up at my place exhausted and with a headache, well, at least for me.

"I'm going to take a nap." I announced as I walked into the living room. "Oh, hi." I waved at my relatives who had arrived while we were out having fun.

"You can't go to sleep!" Mimi exclaimed horrified. "We have to get you made up for your date!"

"Sora has a date, huh…" My Uncle Albert snickered. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"YAMATO ISHIDA!" Tracey shrieked. Did someone buy me earplugs for a present? I have a feeling I'll be needing them soon…

"OH MY GOD!" came the reply from every girl in the room. Soon it sounded as though thousands of birds were in the room. "Yamato…he's such a hottie!" "How did she get a date with him?" "I LOVE The Teen-Age Wolves!" Even my uncles and male cousins began freaking out. Apparently everyone knows Yama; just my luck.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my grandpa. "Ishida, that sounds familiar. Is he an artist?"

"No." I answered.

"Synchronized swimmer? Dancer?"

"No, no." I responded to each.

"Underwear model?"

"No!" I exclaimed turning red. "He's the lead singer of the band The Teen-Age Wolves and my best friend, Grandpa."

Grandpa chuckled. "I knew I'd heard the name before. Your grandma is a big fan of that band. So you're dating Mr. Popular, huh? How'd this come to be?"

Does EVERYONE think Yama and I are a couple? "It's a long story," I answered. "He got put up for auction and asked me to help him get out of it. Well, I bought him because I couldn't think of anything else, and now I have a date with him."

"Oh. That explains it." Grandpa winked. Mimi dashed over to us.

"Let's go. We have to get you ready!" I groaned. Why can't everyone just leave me alone? "Attention!" Mimi shouted getting everyone to stop talking. "Any girl who wants to help Sora get ready for her date, follow me!" She led me towards my room, and now I felt like the one who was walking to my own death. Why is everyone blowing this out of proportion? It's just a date between two friends, not two lovers, not a boyfriend and girlfriend...just friends!

One by one every single one of the ladies in my family followed Mimi and me to my room. My room was full to the maximum as everyone crowded in. "Hey look at these pictures! You actually know Yamato?" An aunt shouted.

"Yamato's my best friend." I answered for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Aw…you two look so cute together." Another sighed. "I'd die if he kissed me. Is he a good kisser, Sora?"

I put my hands in my head. They won't shut up. And what's worse is I can actually answer that question! "Yamato and I are just friends!" I could've answered that question with an ohyeah, though.But I don't want them to pryanymore into my love life. Love life; where did that come from?

"Quiet everyone!" Tracey shouted, coming to my rescue. "Okay, ladies, which shade of eye shadow goes best with her dress?" OH GOD, PLEASE SAVE ME!

"I'm going to go take a shower!" I yelled over all the noise, not waiting to hear their response. I grabbed my robe, hurried into my bathroom, and locked the door. Only two and a half hours before he comes and frees me. I picked up my cell phone, which I had hastily grabbed on my escape and said "Yama". The phone began dialing.

"Talk to me." His gorgeous voice said.

"Hey, Yama."

"What's up?"

I sighed. "I'm just warning you in advance how my family is going to attack you when you pick me up tonight. It turns out everyone is a huge fan of yours."

He chuckled. "Great, I'll get the pepper spray ready just in case.You ready for tonight?"

"Well, judging by the fact I'm currently hiding in my bathroom to avoid the evil grips of my female relatives and Mimi, I'd say yeah."

He laughed again. "I wish I could help you, but I'm currently stuck at rehearsal, about to get pummeled by the guys if I don't get off the phone. I'll see you later, Sor."

"Bye Yama, don't get any bruises."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I can take them."

I laughed as he hung up, setting my own phone down. May as well take another shower. It'll keep me away from the rest of my family for at least a little while.

I took my good old time and thirty minutes later, emerged out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair. My mouth fell down at the sight ahead of me. "Grab her!" Mimi commanded.

My mom and Tracey's mom each took one of my arms and set me down on the bed, sitting next to me. Mimi and a few others came at me with makeup and a bunch of other stuff to make me "beautiful". Tracey took my hands and began giving me a manicure while one of my other cousins began a pedicure. They gossiped while doing all this. Tracey or Mimi, both with their big mouths, had spread the story of why Yamato and I were going out in the first place.

"Why didn't you tell me, honey?" Mom asked. "I would have given you the money to buy him." I would have hit myself on the head had it not been for the fact all these people were putting makeup on me or working on my hair.

Finally, by the time the clock read 6:30 and after hours of hairstyling and being allowed to actually put my dress on, I was left alone for five minutes of peace and quiet. Yama is not going to think it's me. My hair was up in an elegant twist with bangs curving on each side of my face. I had strappy high-heeled sandals on as well. My dress was really nice though,something I probably wouldn't have bought if the two of them weren't there, even if I had had the money.

It was a sleeveless dress with a halter-like top that tied around my neck. The dress went down just above my knees, and I actually really liked the dress. But probably the thing that drew me most to it was its color: a stunning shade of blue: the same color of Yamato's eyes.

Looking in the mirror once more, I headed down to show the others. Lots of whistles and a standing ovation greeted me. Mom and Dad both gave me a hug while Mimi and Tracey looked like they could cry.

I rolled my eyes and smirked at them, glancing casually at the clock. 6:35. Taking a seat on the chair next to the door, I waited for Yamato to show up. "Ding Dong!" the doorbell went off. Everyone ran to get it, but thankfully, I got there first.

"One jumbo bacon cheeseburger pizza?" a deliveryman asked.

I gave him a quizzical look. "We didn't order a pizza."

"I did!" Grandpa exclaimed, walking up to the guy. "Here's twenty dollars, keep the change." The delivery boy gave him a large grin and walked off. I shut the door only to hear the doorbell ring again.

"Hey." Yamato said, giving me a lopsided grin. "Damn girl, you clean up well." He whispered as he looked my outfit over. 

I smirked at him my, eyes trailing up and down his body. "Not so bad yourself." He was dressed in black pants with a long-sleeved dark blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also donned a leather jacked. Yama looks like he always does, very sexy.

"Yamato, it's good to see you again." Mom exclaimed, coming over and hugging him.

"Hey, Mrs. T., Mr. T." he answered, returning the hug. Then the stampede came.

"Oh my God, it _is _Yamato Ishida!" Tracey shouted from the front of the group. "Hi, Yamato, I'm Sora's cousin Tracey, and I LOVE your band!"

Yama smiled awkwardly. "Thanks, Tracey." Following her lead, the rest of my relatives dashed forward to shake his hand, introduce themselves, and request things of him. Damn it, if they keep this up we're going to be late!

"I think Sora and Yamato better get going." I turned to look at Grandpa who was busy eating his pizza and watching the situation with a bemused look. "If I recall correctly from everything I heard, your reservations are at seven." He stood up and walked over to Yamato, who the others had finally parted from. "Take care of her son, she's a jewel."

Yamato smiled at my grandpa and wrapped his arm around me. "I know, sir, and I will."

Grandpa chuckled. "That's my boy! Have her home before 1:00." He shouted as we were about to walk out the door.

"Will do. It was nice meeting everyone." Yamato answered politely.

As one, the room chorused. "BYE YAMATO!" Then they all noticed me. "Oh, yeah, bye Sora." Yamato shut the door, and I gave a sigh as through the door I heard a shout of "Share the pizza, grandpa!" Yamato and I walked down the steps to his awaiting car. He opened the door for me and then walked around, getting in his own side.

As he started the car and pulled off, he picked something off the floor. "For you…" he said handing me a large bouquet of roses.

I gasped as I accepted them. "Was this part of the cheerleader's arrangements?"

He shook his head as he drove towards our destination. "My treat. I saw them and thought you might like them even though you do see a lot of flowers."

"Thanks, that was sweet." I smiled. We arrived at the restaurant, and Yamato parked his car. I got out only to find his hand in front of me.

"My lady." He bowed.

I smiled. "Thank you, good sir." Our fingers intertwined as he shut the door, locked the car, and we headed into The Villa.

"Reservations under Ishida." Yamato told the maître d'.

The man smiled. "Ah, yes. Come with me please." Yama and I followed the man to a booth in the corner of the restaurant with candles all around it. Yama pulled out my chair and pushed it back in before walking over to his own. "Would you care for something to drink?" the man asked.

"Lemonade, please." I responded.

"I'll have the same, sir." The maître d' nodded and handed us menus before walking off. "So that was your family. Very interesting."

I laughed. "Oh my God, they were almost as bad as Jun. I'm so sorry!"

Yamato laughed as well. "Don't worry about it. Speaking of Jun, I wonder how her date with Taichi is going. She's going to kill him when she finds out what place he ended up with especially since she spent ninety-five bucks buying him. The girl before Jun bid on him offered up seventy dollars." He explained. I raised my eyebrow waiting for him to tell me where Taichi and Jun were going. "McDonald's. (Not mine) We randomly selected places, and Taichi got the least expensive while I got the most expensive."

"It figures Taichi would end up at a place like McDonald's." I decided to tell the blond about the way Jun had acted to me, but he brushed it off.

"She probably is plotting something knowing her, but maybe she finally did decide to mature and grow up." He answered as he began looking through his menu.

A new waiter came bearing our drinks and asked for our orders. Yamato and I both ordered filet mignon and made small talk until the food came. The meal was fantastic, and I had such a good time listening to Yama talk about all sorts of things in between. When we finished, the maître d' returned to give us our bill and also a folded up note. "This is for you, Mr. Ishida."

Yama held the note so both of us could see it. "The first part of your date is finished, but the next part is only minutes away. Please drive to the beach and look for the roaring campfire. There you will find what awaits you next…" Yama and I looked at each other. Cheerleaders.

Yamato stood up and offered his hand to me again, walking towards the front of the restaurant. "Did you enjoy your meal?" the man asked as Yamato took out the money to pay.

"Of course, sir, it was excellent." Yama answered, giving the man the money, and we left for the beach. "Wonder what they have planned for us."

"Who knows." I answered. "I didn't even realize the cheerleaders knew how to make a campfire." He laughed, cranked up the radio and began singing along with some oldies song that had just come on, making me laugh as well.

"You're next single?" I asked. He casually shook his head as we arrived at the beach overlooking the calm night sky and water. "There's the campfire." I pointed out in the distance. He yet again offered me his arm, and I hooked mine through his. We'd often walk that way, I really don't know why; it was just something the two of us did. There was nothing really romantic about it. It was just normal, something the two of us did.

Right away I knew the sandals would have to go. I stopped and kicked them off, holding them in my other hand. "More comfortable?" Yama asked, and I nodded. We approached the bright fire and noticed another folded note lying on a blanket.

"Here's the finale of your romantic date. Have fun roasting marshmallows, making s'mores, stargazing, and keeping warm by the light of the campfire."

I looked around and let out a giggle. "There left all sorts of stuff for us!" Yamato grabbed a bag of marshmallows, sitting down on the blanket and pulling me down as well.

"I still have room for dessert." He joked as he opened the bag and stuck some marshmallows on the end of a stick, placing them over the fire. I grabbed a few too and did the same. We sat in a comfortable silence, watching the crackling fire and making sure we didn't burn our dessert. Yama grabbed the chocolate and gram crackers, getting everything ready to make the s'mores.

Five minutes later, after we each had eaten one, the wind shot up a little. I shivered and held my hand that was currently roasting another marshmallow closer to the fire. The next thing I knew, Yama had taken the stick from my hand and put his leather jacket on me. "Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem." He answered. "As hot as that dress looks on you, I think you could use it." I blushed at his statement, causing him to laugh and continue. "I mean, you're damn hot without having to dress up and go all out like this, but man, you look fine, girl! I seriously think I would have to kill any other guy who got to go out with you while you were wearing that, Sor. Any guy would have problems controlling their thoughts about you while you've got that on."

"Including you?" I asked curiously, removing the marshmallow from the fire.

"Well, I've got more control over my thoughts than most guy,s but, Sor, I've got to say I occasionally find myself slipping." He grinned. That was the statement I was waiting for. I took the freshly roasted marshmallow and hit him in the face with it. We both burst out in laugher as he tried to eat it off his face, and I blushed again when his lips brushed up against my hand, which some of the marshmallow had stuck to.

We then had a big marshmallow fight and spent the remaining time reminiscing over all our favorite old memories. Exhausted, I leaned up against him, and he wrapped his arm around me. "I had such a good time tonight, Yama." I said closing my eyes.

"I did too." He responded. "I'm glad my date was with you. I don't think I would have wanted to go with anyone else other than you." Did he mean that? We sat in silence again until Yama spoke up. "Hey, there's a shooting star. Make a wish!" I closed my eyes tighter. I wish this isn't the last time I get to go out with Yama on a date. Oh my God, did I just think that? Why shouldn't I think that? He's my incredibly hot, sweet best friend that would make any girl happy. Why can't I be that girl? I wish Yama would think of me as more than a friend. "What'd you wish for?" he whispered in my ear.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." I replied smirking at him. He looked at his watch and stood up.

"We'd better head out. It's getting to be around 12:00. I have a feeling your family is going to be asking you a lot of questions." Oh great, he's right like usual.

"Yeah." I responded. "What's that?" I noticed another slip of paper as we were about to leave. Yamato picked it up and I read it out loud. "Most importantly you have to end your romantic date with a goodnight kiss…"

Yama smiled at me. "Guess we can't argue against that." I expected him to kiss my cheek but was very surprised, but not at all mad, when his lips found my own. I shut my eyes as his hand caressed my cheek and found myself kissing him back. The kiss was gentle but still very generous in length. We both pulled away, and I could feel my cheeks heat up. "You're still as good of kisser as you were when we were eleven." Yamato whispered.

I turned to look into his beautiful eyes and laughed. "I'd say you're a little bit better than back then." He laughed and took my arm again, leading me back to the car. We spent the drive in silence, and soon we were back to my apartment. "Thanks for a great night." I answered, picking up the flowers and getting ready to leave.

I felt his arm on me and turned to face him. "Thank you for buying me and everything else. I would go out with you rather than Jun or some other girl any day." He leaned over once more and pecked my lips. "Good luck with the family."

With my cheeks a fresh shade of red, I stepped out of the car. "Thanks. Night, Yama."

"Night, Sor." He answered driving away. I walked up the stairs to my apartment, not surprised to find everyone awake and jumping out to greet me.

I faked a yawn. "I'm tired guys. I'll talk to you in the morning." I murmured, going into my room and locking the door despite all the protests. I climbed onto my bed and took the big bear Yama had won for me at the amusement park two weeks ago in my arms, not wanting to tell anyone how perfect my night had been or how I think I am starting to fall for my best friend…

A/N: Thoughts? I'll update hopefully a lot sooner next time. To give you a little peak at the next chapter: it's all Taichi's fault! Please Review!


	5. It's All Taichi's Fault

To the Highest Bidder

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviews, you guys are all awesome. Please, R&R, and enjoy!

_**Deathlioness:** Thanks!_

_**Lan Night: **I'll do my best, thanks!_

_**Winter-green-elf:** glad u like it!_

_**Anubiana:** Sora's family appears yet again in this chapter!_

_**Lonewolfsblossom: **thanks for all the good reviews, I'm glad u like it!_

_**Armitage:** yeah, there are a lotta things that could be his fault, but this is a big one, sorta..._

_**blondie121147:** yeah, she really has to have a lot of self-control, damn, how does she do it? _

_**scorpion05:** i hate going shopping for hours upon hours at a time, I've got friends like that too.._

_**My Name is R.C.: **Next chapter your wish will be granted. I wanted to put it in last chapter, but I ran out of room, and I couldn't figure out how to fit it in this chapter but believe me it will come!_

_**Kerei Kitsune:** thanks!_

_**crazyamzy:** good things are on the horizon for Taichi, well after this chapter, though they do start to improve for him in this one..._

Chapter 5: It's All Taichi's Fault!

For some unknown reason, my family actually let me sleep and didn't barge in to ask me questions about my date with Yama. I woke up at 10:00 with a smile on my face. I had been replaying the goodnight kiss he had given me in my dreams and was in quite a good mood. Stretching, I opened up my eyes and let out a scream. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled as the faces of Tracey, my mom, dad, grandparents, and a handful of other relatives all sitting in various placesaround my room entered my line of vision.

"Language, young lady, language." Mom warned.

"Sorry. Let me rephrase that: to what do I owe the honor of this many people here waiting for me to wake up?" I responded sarcastically.

Tracey gave a laugh. "I think you and I both know very well why we are all here."

Of course I knew but decided to play dumb. My personal life is none of their business. Grandpa stood up and picked up my cell phone. "Either we find out from you or we call up your young blond friend and ask him for the details. Haruhiko, do you know what number he is on here?"

"Number one." Dad smirked. Oh my God, how does he know? I told him that he and mom were number one. Crap. "Though I imagine you can just say his name. My money's on Yama not Yamato."

"If that's the case…Yam—" Grandpa began.

"What do you want to know?"

Grandma smirked. "Everything! All the gory details! Was he sweet? What'd you guys talk about? Did he think you were really hot? What all did you two do—though we may not want to know that…"

You've got to be freaking kidding me! I know I had to look like a tomato as I responded to her questions. "What's there to say? We were two friends who just happened to go out together." They all glared at my comment. "Fine, he was as sweet as he always is, we talked about the same things we normally do, he said I looked nice, we went out for supper, and then took a walk. Does that satisfy your hunger for pestering me?" Well that's not completely a lie when I told them we went on a walk; they would never leave me alone if I told them about the marshmallow roasting and kisses he gave me.

Tracey raised an eyebrow. "Let's think about that…yeah right! You're hiding something."

"No, I'm not." I protested a little too quickly. My nose suddenly picked up an awful smell. "Is something burning?"

"Shit!" mom exclaimed jumping up. "The cake!"

"Who needs to watch their language?" I called, watching her dash out the room.

One of my aunts looked at her watch. "Hey everyone, the others are going to be showing up soon. We have to start bringing everything to the park for the party." Wow, I had entirely forgotten about my birthday party in all the chaos of the date.

My relatives all jumped up andhurried out of my room. I took a shower and dressed, walking into the kitchen to help transport the food and other supplies into cars and vans.

By noon, everyone was at the park, and it became very clear why mom had left me so much money to buy food. I chatted with relatives I had never seen before or seen for quite some time. A mountain of presents and cards was forming, and I was beginning to get a little curious.

Lunch was served, and I sat with a bunch of my cousins, catching up on some old memories. "Hey Sora, I took your cell phone by mistake this morning. It looks like you missed some calls…I wonder who they're from." Grandpa trailed off, handing me my phone.

"Maybe one's from lover boy!" Tracey smirked. Oh great, she's got as big mouth as Taichi.

"Who's she going out with?" asked one girl. "Is he hot?" her sister asked.

"Hell yeah he's hot!" Tracey shrieked. "He's Yamato Ishida!"

Mouths dropped, and I suffered the same stream of annoying questions and responses as yesterday. Rolling my eyes and knowing they wouldn't let me put my two cents worth in, I checked my messages. "Hey Sora, it's Taichi. Um, you didn't…by any chance…uh…um, talk to…Jun this morning…or anyone else from school…did you? Um…yeah, I'll talk to you at school this morning…I mean tomorrow morning…heh."

Okay, I have received some very odd messages from Taichi in the past, but this has to be by far the weirdest of all. "Who was that from?" Tracey asked, ignoring the conversation my female cousins were having about what part of Yamato was the cutest. I swear, sometimes I think I'm adopted…

"My friend Taichi. I really don't know what he wanted though. I check the other message."

"Hey, Sor, it's me. Did Tai leave one freaking strange message with you cause I got this odd one from him that asked if I talked to Jun? Why would I talk to Jun when I'm almost ready to file a restraining order against her and some of her buddies? I really wonder about our best friend sometimes. Anyway, hope your family didn't annoy you too much when you got home last night, especially that Tracey chick. The more I think about it, the more I'm positive she and Taichi would make a very good couple. But I gotta go, have fun at your party and talk to you at school. Later!"

Tracey jumped up. "HA! I told you one would be from Yamato!"

"Taichi's up to something." If Yama got the same message I did, then Taichi either did or said something that I'm starting to be afraid of. I thought about the other things Yamato had said. Tracey and Taichi would make a very cute couple. I may just have to play matchmaker…

Cake and present time came. Mom's cake had indeed been burnt so she ran to the grocery store to pick up an already made one. Eighteen candles were placed on it and lit as everyone sang "Happy Birthday."

"Make a wish!" Grandma exclaimed. Well considering last night I wished for Yama on the star today I'm going to wish that I find out what Taichi's message was about. Dull wish, but I guess I made my big one last night. And besides I have a much better chance of this happening than that of Yama and I being more than friends. I took a large breath as the song finished and blew out all but one of the candles.

"Ha!" Tracey laughed again walking up next to me. "I wonder who that candle represents…maybe Yamato!" she yelled and began explaining the twisted story that is Yama and me to the rest of my family. Sighs and awes could be heard from the feminine population while most of the men rolled their eyes.

Mom came up next to us. "You'd better make a dash for it. They're planning on giving you your birthday spankings and a pinch to grow an inch." She said grinning at me and giving me the heads up on their stupid birthday tradition.

I turned to leave but was stopped by Tracey. "If they don't catch you and getting the spanking done, I'm sure Yamato would have absolutely no problem doing it!" she goaded.

"Screw you!" I exclaimed, giving her the middle finger before dashing off…

Well, I escaped my relatives and the rest of the party and day went by fast. I wound up with some very good presents, lots of money in fact, all of it being saved up for college. I am planning on attending Tokyo University along with Yamato and Taichi. The three of us got our acceptance letters on the same day and had had quite the celebration upon learning we'd all be going there.

I woke up Monday morning and got ready for school. Hopping in my car, I left a few minutes earlier than normal, hoping I'd catch Taichi and find out what his message was about. I parked my car in the parking lot and as I got out of it, noticed a few sophomore girls pointing in my direction and whispering amongst themselves. Wonder what their problem is.

I grabbed my stuff, locked my doors, and headed into the building. Okay, I thought it was weird before but as I walked into thebuilding, it seemed everyone was broken into little groups gossiping and whispering about something. Something funny is going on, and I have a very strong feeling Taichi is behind it.

I walked over to my locker and began putting books away. Mizuki Lee, second in command to Jun in the _We love Yama-kun_ _club_ hissed at me as she walked by. She and I have never really been friends, but it's not like we've been enemies. Something is definitely up. Spotting a flash of blond that could only belong to one person, I walked over to Yamato's locker, where for the first time in nearly four years, he was alone.

"My guess is Taichi." I simply said. He turned to look at me, feeling my legs shake from the heartbreaking smile he gave me. I hope I don't faint...that would be a little awkward...

"I'd say that's a pretty good guess." Yama ran a hand through his blond locks. "I have never heard the school this quiet. I can even hear myself think."

I smirked. "That's a first, you thinking." He glared at me as we walked further down the hall in the direction of Taichi's locker. "Yama, everyone is staring at us…" I muttered out of the corner of my mouth.

"Have you never seen two people walk before?" he growled looking around at the spectators. At once, everyone turned around and began gossiping again. Yama and I exchanged looks, both of us wondering if we really wanted to know what it was Taichi had done. "Yagami!" Yama shouted as we reached our bushy haired friend's locker."

I could see Taichi's Adam's apple quivering the second Yamato and I approached him. "Uh, Sora, Yama…what's up?" he asked nervously, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.

"Funny," I responded, "that's exactly what we wanted to know." Taichi began to look even more uncomfortable. I looked over my shoulder and saw a good deal of the student population watching us. "Have you never seen people talk either?" I yelled.

Once again, everyone disappeared to their own little areas, all flashing their eyes in our general direction. "It appears you owe us an explanation, Yagami." Yamato said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Not here." The bell rang. "Let's go to the cafeteria."

"Moron." I rolled my eyes. "We go to the cafeteria every morning." Taichi, Yama, and I all have Honor Passes and hang out in the cafeteria during our first period study hall on the days we have study hall. Seniors have the ability to gain an Honor Pass, something that allows us to hang out in the cafeteria, library, or just wander around during study halls. Unfortunately, leaving campus is not accepted. I know it sounds weird, Taichi and Honor in the same sentence, but somehow, most likely by the fact he has about every class with Yama and I, and we try our best to keep him in line, he managed to meet all the qualifications.

The guys and I took a seat at the cafeteria table farthest away from all the other tables and people so we could have a little privacy. "Can I buy you two anything to drink?" Taichi asked quickly as Yama and I sat down at one side of the table while he sat across from us.

The blond and I exchanged glances again. Yep, that's a sure sign Taichi has done something and is seeking our forgiveness. He never offers to buy us anything, hell he bums off us three-fourths the time. Yama and I both knew he was trying to butter us up before informing us about what he had done. So, we decided to abuse the privilege. "Two frappuccinos." Yamato said, requesting the most expensive items in any of the vending machines. Taichi gulped but stood up anyway and went to buy us the drinks.

"What do you think he did?" I asked.

"It had to be something big, I mean the whole school seemed to be watching every step you and I made this morning." We stopped talking as Taichi returned with two drinks and a juice for himself. He sat down and handed us his drinks before clearing his throat. "How was the date with Jun, Taichi?" Yamato asked, knowing our friend would not spill what he had done immediately.

"Could have been worse." He answered, and we finally got a smile from him. "She was pretty pissed off when she found out we were going to McDonald's (not mine), but she didn't stay that mad. Supper was good…the dollar menu…mmm…I could like live off that." Yama and I both laughed because we knew it was true. "Anyway, the second part of our date was spent at the bowling alley, and they had this contest thing for any dates at the bowling alley that night.To make a long story short, Jun and I had the highest bowling scores so wewon a hundred bucks! Not bad, huh."

I blinked. Leave it to Taichi to have something like that happen. "Did she annoy you?"

"Heh," Taichi rubbed the back of his neck again, and I knew he was about to confess something, "well, all throughout supper she kept asking me questions about you and Yama, and I got a little annoyed with all her pestering so I kind of told her," he paused to take a drink. "Younsoraveengoinoutforwhil." He said quickly through a mouthful of juice

"What?" Yama and I exclaimed not understanding a word he said.

"I told her you and Sora have been going out for a while but were keeping it a secret."

HE TOLD HER WHAT!

I held my hand to my head as the realization sunk in. I carelessly held my other hand up to grab Yamato's uniform coat, holding him back from tearing Taichi apart. I could understand why he was mad; Taichi could have thought of millions of other excuses yet he used that one without even thinking about the consequences of it.

"Yagami, what the hell possessed you to tell her that?"

"I don't know!" Taichi exclaimed. "She wouldn't stop asking me questions about the two of you. I panicked! I figured this would keep her from bothering you for the rest of the school year. I kind of forgot she would spread this around school…"

"How did you manage to forget that little problem?" I asked, trying to stay calm though my heart felt like it was about to explode. Did everyone in school think Yama and I were going out? What would that mean for us?

"I told you I panicked! But think about it, all you two have to do is pretend you're a couple for the next like, two months, and then Yama, you'll be Jun-free and fangirl free. Think about it."

"Maybe I'll think about it after I kick your ass, Yagami!" Yamato growled.

"Yama, calm down." I warned. "We don't want to create a scene. That's the last thing we need. You and I will both kick Taichi's ass later. Right now we have bigger things to worry about, like what we're going to do."

"I'll let you two sort this out." Taichi exclaimed, jumping up and sliding down the table.

Yama looked me in the eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"The way I look at it, we've got two choices. Number one, we can go on with this little charade, acting like we really are a couple, whatever that calls for. Or number two, completely deny everything and get caught up in the gossip and rumors that will circulate around the school for the next month, at least." I knew which choice I wanted; hell I would choose it in a heartbeat.

The blond nodded and reached his hand up to my face. "What do you think?"

I gulped. Oh God. "Number one." I managed to say.

"You do realize what we're going to have to do." He didn't look like he was against my choice, rather he seemed to be making sure I wanted to do it.

"Yeah." I answered. "But it shouldn't be that hard to get used to. I mean we always hang out on weekends anyway. All we'd have to do there is ditch Taichi quite often and go out by ourselves. You already go to all my tennis matches you can make, and I go to all your concerts, so that's already taken care of. We just have to show some PDAs in between classes and obviously most likely we're going to have to make out in front of others. A lot."

Yama smiled. "I know which number I choose so I think we've come to a conclusion, then. Hopefully this doesn't get too awkward, the kissing I mean."

"It's not like we've never kissed each other before, though." I replied.

"True." He answered. "Listen, Sor, you don't know how much this is going to help…you don't know how much I appreciate you. You've got to be the most awesome girl I have ever met in my life. Thank you."

"Anytime, Yama." I answered as he hugged me, and I returned it, taking in the smell of his cologne. At the same time, the realization of what I had just agreed to do sank in. I am going to pretend to be Yama's girlfriend. I actually am going to be going out with Yama, well sorta, but you get the picture. "Yagami, get your butt over here."

"Time to find out what other details you told Jun." Yama said. "We've got to make sure we've got our facts and story straight so people actually believe us."

"So you guys are actually going to do this?" he asked. We both nodded. "Good luck. Um, let's see I told Jun you guys have been going out since Valentine's Day. Sora's mom let you into her room after school and you waited there with a bundle of roses and your guitar and serenaded her with her favorite song before asking her out."

"God," Yamato said, hitting his head against the table, "you made me sound like a freaking pussy, retard."

Taichi rolled her eyes. "Jun completely ate it up. Deal with it, Yama. You've gotta make some sacrifices in life, and this is one of them. Let's see, what else did I tell her? You two decided to keep your relationship a secret because you didn't want people bugging you about it. But you've both been crazy about each other since the summer after freshman year but were too afraid to admit anything." I rolled my eyes. We are so going to have a hard time keeping this straight. "Oh yeah, at your concert next week, you're singing a song you wrote for Sora for the first time. Might wanna get started on that, Yama."

I looked over and saw Yama shaking his head, and I knew he was contemplating the way he could beat Taichi up right there without me noticing. I kicked his leg and saw him smirk at me before he kicked me back. We continued this until Taichi picked up on it. "Would you two stop playing footsie! This is serious."

"Obviously." Yama and I said in unison. "Please continue."

"I think that's it. If I think of anything else, I'll let you know. Oh great, it's time for second period."

Yama and I stood up and put our book bags on as Taichi threw away our empty containers. "So, I guess we are officially pretending to be a couple starting when that bell rings." I said stupidly. Inside my heart was racing. Oh my God, in some strange odd way both my wishes came true!

"Yeah. No matter what happens between us in the next few months I want us to be best friends through it all and when its done, okay?" He answered looking me in the eyes again. I nodded. He is always looking out for me. God, I get to pretend I'm the girlfriend of like the sweetest guy on the face of this planet! I'm so not complaining! "Think we can do this?"

I noticed a few other seniors looking in our direction. I stood up on my tiptoes and after mustering up the courage, gently kissed Yama on this lips. "I think so." I cannot believe I just did that...well, I guess I'll have to do it plenty more times in the future. He smiled at me and winked, taking my hand as the bell rang.

"And so the act begins…"

A/N: Thoughts? Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and I'm wondering if it should be a Taichi/Jun or Taichi/Tracey…I'm leaning toward the T/T one but would like to know what everyone else thinks! Please Review!


	6. What Now?

To the Highest Bidder

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: I was looking through my fics and realized I hadn't update lately...soccer practices and games and too much homework, I'm trying to remember why I signed up for 5 classes out of 8 that have the name AP or Honors in the name...oh well, here's the chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed...by popular opinion and the fact I couldn't stand to see Taichi with Jun, it'll be a Taichi/Tracey! Hope u enjoy and remember to review!

_**yvonne:** Thank you! I hope this was a fast enough update!_

_**scorpion05: **Don't you hate that about stories told in first person...well, we find out a little of what Yama thinks this chapter..._

_**Curtis Zidane Ziraa:** Don't worry! I'm not going to abandon this story, it's too much fun to write!_

_**Inconnu:** Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you like it so much! I'm going to try not to make things awkward cuz I don't want it to be that way either. And if I paired you with Taichi everyone would get mad at me! LoL. Just pretend your name is in place of Tracey's...hehehe_

_**Placid Snowflake:** Again with the forks? J/K! _

_**Raine189:** Thanks for reviewing! I love Sora's family too!_

_**Kerei Kitsune:** I so agree with you...Tracey is much less annoying than Jun!_

_**Trio Wing:** So much enthusiasm...thanks for leaving such great reviews to read!_

_**crazyamzy:** Stabbing Tai on the back, that's kind of mean! He doesn't deserve that kind of revenge...I think..._

_**Anubiana:** Thanks! Hope you caught your breath from laughing!_

_**karone-sakura:** Thanks!_

_**MakiChile:** Thanks for all the nice words! I'm glad you like it!_

_**Kat:** The "acting" has begun...and the "New Jun" might not be what's she cracked up to be..._

_**blondie121147:** Real life sucks, doesn't it...Aw, I'm glad you love the story! As to your prediction, we'll just have to wait and see..._

_**r1za cam1le:** Thanks! Taichi does have a big mouth...obviously..._

Chapter 6: What Now?

I found myself in front of Yama's apartment on Saturday morning after an early tennis practice. I really need to talk to him.

This past week has been interesting. Interesting is about the best word to describe it. From the moment the bell rang signaling the end of first period, my life changed. I really want to say it changed for the better, and for the most part, it did. However, there's just a little bit I'm concerned about...

Yama and I had walked hand and hand to psychology, watching the people around us pointing and whispering. Yama squeezed my hand. "Don't let anyone bring you down. Things may get kind of nasty, but we're going to stick this out together."

I squeezed his hand back. "I'll try my best."

He smiled at me, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "You always do your best. That's one of my favorite things about you...but that list is a good one hundred things long and growing."

I blushed and leaned up against him. Being in the limelight just isn't always something I'm very comfortable with. Don't get me wrong; attention doesn't bother me so much when there's a good reason for it, like if I win a tennis match. But this unwanted attention, all because I'm "dating" Yamato Ishida is not welcome.

We walked into class, parting to go to our separate seats across the room from each other. The minute I sat down the flock came. "Are you really dating Yamato?" "Why did he choose you over me?" "What's so special about you?"

"Ladies! Leave Ms. Takenouchi ALONE!" our teacher yelled as she walked into the room. "Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into you."

I let out a sigh of relief as she turned on the overhead projector and began lecturing. Something hit me, and I found a note on my desk.

_Are you and Yama-kun really going out? Because as the vice president of the We Love Yama-kun Club, I think it's ridiculous he chose you over a more worthy choice like one of us!_

What is her problem; their problem for that matter? Why should the fact my boyfriend is Yamato Ishida...damn, I so have to stop saying that. Yama is not my boyfriend! Well he is my "boyfriend" and my boy friend but not my boyfriend. God, I'm confusing myself!

_Look, Mizuki. Yama and I are dating. How do you classify yourself or anyone else as worthy? Yama should be free to choose whoever he wants to go out with whether that be you, me, or some unknown chick, for that matter!_

I went to throw the note back to her when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Crap! "Ms. Takenouchi, I believe you know my policy on notes. Please hand that over." I relented, waiting for her to lecture about keeping our "love lives" outof the classroom.

But the thing she did next downright shocked me. She smirked. "So you and Mr. Ishida finally decided to get together, huh? I'd say it was a long time coming."

"What?" Mizuki and I both asked. Does everyone have something to say about this?

Our teacher walked up to the front of the room and turned off the projector. "I have taught you two in classes since freshmen year and noticed a spark between you from the moment you set foot in my class." She paused. "Let's investigate this today, class. Can two close friends turn their relationship into something more and keep it that way without hating each other in the end..."

Forty-five long minutes and three more bogus fake stories later, Yama and I walked out of class with his arm around me, hoping we would never have to do that again. The class spent the whole time debating the aspects about Yama and my "relationship." I highly doubt that happens in any other psych class.

The time up until lunch surprisingly passed with little mention of the newest relationship at school. However, it seemed everyone in the whole school knew Yama and I are "together", and rumors about the details were spreading like wildfire. By lunch I was in great need of an aspirin.

But, go figure, lunch was another thing altogether. The minute Yamato and I stepped foot into the lunchroom, everyone got silent, even the faculty! I find it just a little bit unnerving having the lunch ladies muttering rumors they heard to each other under their breath while going through the line! Even the LUNCH LADIES know about my love life!

Yama and I walked through the line and sat down at our normal table with Taichi, Yamato's band members, and a few other senior guys and girls. The entire We Love Yama-kun Club that was present at lunch decided to come have a little chat with us. Yay!

"How could you steal Yama-kun?" One of the girls shouted.

I was about to respond with a nasty comment when someone else stepped in to my defense. "Look, girls, they're together, and I guess we all had to know it was coming eventually." The girls all looked at their leader and began protesting.

Taichi, Yamato, and I on the other hand all stared at Jun with open mouths. "What the hell, Jun! Are you feeling all right?" Mizuki asked.

"Sad to say, I am, and as president of the We Love Yama-kun Club, I offer my support to your relationship." She slowly said giving Yama andme a smile. A forced smile if I might add. A forced overly sweet smile. She is up to something. "Girls, sorry to say Yama-kun is now off limits." She looked over her shoulder. "Let's go."

As Jun and her very depressed bunch of groupies left, I caught the small wink she gave Mizuki. I knew it! "Does Jun have like a nice twin we don't know about?" Taichi wondered.

Yama laughed. "Who knows! But it sounds like she finally decided to give me up! I'm a FREE man!"

"No your not!" Taichi exclaimed very cheekily.

Yama raised an eyebrow. "What am I then?"

Our bushy haired friend chuckled. "You're SORA'S MAN!" Yama and I both blushed at the statement. "Aw, how cute!" He laughed some more, yet he was the only one to find it funny.

"Shut it, Yagami." I rolled my eyes. "You're forgetting our promise to kick your ass for getting us into this mess. You might want to watch what you say so you don't make things even worse for yourself." I warned.

"Shutting up now! I'll just continue to eat my...mushy, unknown pork product...and pretend I said nothing in the first place." Taichi quickly responded. "Hey, is there a hair in here? It's contaminated! He yelped.

"It's probably your own, retard." Yamato answered.

I nodded in agreement, and finally, with Taichi concerned over the state of his mystery meat, I found a chance to break my suspicions about Jun to Yama.

"I don't think Jun gave up on you, Yama."

He looked abruptly at me. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you notice the way she said everything and the little things she did? Call it women's intuition, but I think she's plotting something..."

* * *

I spent he rest of the week trying to get used to the attention of being Yamato's "girlfriend" and also trying to figure out what Jun was up to. It was obvious, to me at least, that she was hiding something. Yama and Tai didn't seem to think so. But I saw through the fake smiles and sweet talk and was determined to get to the bottom of it.

But I never seemed to get a chance to answer my question. People swarmed me constantly and asked for details. Yama himself had to fight through crowds just to get to me.

The biggest question I've received: what's it like "dating" Mr. Popular? So far other than all the attention, my beliefs about the "New Jun", and the fact nearly the entire female population of the school is pissed at me, I'm definitely not complaining.

Acting as Yama's girlfriend seems so natural. The only difference between before when I was just his friend and now is the fact we have to show a couple of PDA's, and he insists we hold hands whenever we walk around together. And believe me, that's not hard.

He's still as sweet as ever. For my birthday on Wednesday, I opened my locker to find a bundle of fresh flowers, red and white roses, and three giant chocolate chip muffins, my favorites, with the words 'Happy birthday Sor' written on them. Usually for my birthday, Yama leaves a single flower with my favorite candy in my locker. Most people would find something romantic about that. but I just find it normal. Granted. my heart always felt like it was going to burst as I opened my locker, anticipating what he had left for me each year.

The only celebrating Yama and I had done together that night was by having a study date with Taichi at Yama's place before a killer history test. How fun does that sound...for my eighteenth birthday I was studying...

Realizing I had been staring at his apartment and feeling the breeze chill against my tennis outfit, I decided to go on in. Never in a million years would I ever understand why we were forced to have tennis practice the morning after a huge upset victory over this really good school. Our coach is a slave driver! All we did was watch videos, and worse off, I had to wear the damn uniform too! Thank God I only have a few more months to put up with it.

I walked to his apartment door and knocked and knocked and knocked and knocked. Finally, as I was about to leave, a little surprised he wasn't home considering it's only nine in the morning, the door creaked open.

I let out a giggle and felt my face heat up. Greeting me was a very sleepy Yama with incredibly messy blond hair sticking all over the place, wearing only a pair of boxers. "Good to see you too." He answered grumpily, letting me inside. "What brings you here at this godforsaken hour?"

"I need to talk to you." I replied.

"Well can you tell me while I'm in bed?" he asked yawning.

I raised my eyebrows. "I guess."

"Good, then it settled," he yawned again, leading me into his room. "Because I intend to lay back down and hopefully get some more sleep!" He stretched next to the bed as he checked the clock.

Oh my God! How the hell am I going to control myself! Yamato Ishida wearing nothing but boxers stretching in front of me. I could see every muscle, every perfectly shaped feature of his body: the hands, the chest, and the butt...you get the idea. My face turned bright red.

"Yama," I whispered.

"Yeah." He answered standing straight up.

"Can you possibly put a pair of pants on?" I murmured, feeling my face turn a darker shade of red.

He looked down, and his face, too, turned crimson. "Of course! Sorry about that." He replied as he opened a drawer and threw on a pair of sweat pants before climbing into bed. "Climb on in, and tell me your problems." He said gesturing to the spot in his twin bed next to him. Hesitating only for a second, I slipped off my shoes and pulled back the covers.

Okay, do the math. Two almost adults, one twin bed; it's going to be an awfully tight arrangement. I climbed in and found myself nearly touching Yama's face with my own. Scooting back as much as I was able to, I found myself still very close to him but not so close that I would snap. I'm surprised at how much self-control I have.

"What now?" I asked. "What are we going to do with the relationship now? I mean, everyone in the school knows we are "going out." Hell, everyone in my family knows thanks to Mimi! I got an e-mail from Tracey the minute I got home from school on Monday that demanded I tell her all the details."

"She is one odd chick. Tracey's like the female counterpart of Tai."

"You're telling me. Shall we set her up with him?"

He smirked at me and ruffled my hair. "I'd say that sounds like payback for telling Jun you and I are together."

Wait...he thinks improving Taichi's life is a good form of payback? "I thought you were mad about us having to pretend to be a couple?"

"Mad?" he questioned, now stroking my hair. "Why would I be mad? I just had to make Taichi think I was pissed off. I'm not mad. Pretending to be your boyfriend is going to be fun. That's the only reason I look forward to going to school each morning." I turned away and blushed, causing him to laugh. "Come on, it's true!"

"If you say so."

"I don't say so, I know so. We're just going to have to take the act up a little bit. People are going to suspect something if they don't see us out on weekends or any other time or making out occasionally. I just don't want things between us to get so awkward that we never want to speak to each other after this is done. I want us to be best friends after we get done acting."

"So do I." I responded touched by his words. "Things won't get awkward. Like I said earlier, it's not like we've never kissed before. Hell, we've made out!"

He laughed. "Now that was a good memory! A first kiss turns out to be a make out session, that's not something that happens everyday."

How well I remember that. Yama and I were eleven years old and were at myapartment working on a science project. Mom had to run out to the grocery store and left the two of us alone. We decided to take a break, we actually hadn't been goofing off, and watch some TV. Yama picked up this magazine he found on the floor and we started looking at it.

It was a magazine Tracey had left at my house. Go figure, our first kiss was a result of Tracey's forgetfullness. Maybe I should thank her for that. Anyway, I flipped open this teenage magazine and opened it to the part about kissing. It listed the ten ways to tell if your man was a good kisser and three pages worth of articles about first kisses.

Yama and I started talking about what it would be like to kiss someone. We weren't into girl/guy relationships like that at that age so the idea kind of scared us. That's when Yamato said he would rather have his first kiss with someone who was his friend so that he wouldn't regret who it was with later in his life. He was a wise kid even at that age. Well, we looked at each other and just like that, our eyes closed and slowly our lips met.

It was like the sweetest first kiss ever. It didn't last long, but as soon as we pulled away, we both knew it wasn't a bad thing. I'll remember what Yama said for the rest of my life..."do you want to try that again? I mean, I don't want to be a bad kisser when I grow up."

"Me neither." I had answered. From there, take a guess at what happened. Ten minutes later we were still kissing when my mom walked in the door. She let out a scream and later that afternoon we were forced into the "birds and bees" talk...

"What are you smiling about?" Yama asked as he traced my lips with his other hand.

I blushed lightly from all the contact. "Just remembering it."

"I'd be smiling too if I was remembering it..."

"Dork." I answered rolling my eyes. "So are we going to have our first official date tonight?"

"Movies, seven o'clock. I'll even let you take me to a chick flick!"

"Chick flick. I think I'll pass. I'd rather see something other than that."

He laughed. "I knew you'd say that."

I let out a yawn, suddenly feeling tired. Yama had shut his eyes, and it appeared he would soon be sleeping too. Taking this opportunity, I looked over the part of him I could see. Even half-asleep Yamato Ishida has no problem looking incredibly sexy. How lucky am I?

Suddenly I laughed, looking at his hair. "What?" he asked. "I was almost asleep!"

"Your hair!" I exclaimed giggling. "It's so cute like that!"

"You think my hair is cute?"

I nodded. "Guess I could try wearing it this way to school sometime...though I may end up looking like Albert Einstein." He smirked as he enveloped me in a hug. I yawned again and felt my eyes shut...

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a voice shouted, waking me up two hours later.

Groggily I opened my eyes and looked into the brilliant blue orbs that belonged to only one person in this world. "Hey." I whispered.

"Hey," he answered. "Didn't expect to find you here."

I shrugged and felt his arms still around me as I lay on top of him in a compromising position. "I didn't expect to be here either."

"What the hell!" a voice shouted. Yama and I turned to look at the voice that we knew so well. "Dude, you two aren't really going out! You don't have to sleep with her Yamato!"

"What are you rambling on about now, Taichi?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe the fact I walked in here ready to wake Yamato up and see what he wanted to do today. Instead, I find you two in here getting it on! Excuse me while I leave and try to cure my innocent mind!"

Yamato snorted. "Innocent my ass!"

"Taichi, we didn't do anything! I came over here to talk, and considering it was much warmer in the bed with all the covers on, we talked in here! We both ended up falling asleep, and I guess I rolled over on top of him. Nothing happened."

"You didn't screw Sora, Yamato?"

"I didn't screw Sora, you retard."

"Good, now that that's taken care of, and I'm not going to suffer a heart attack, GET UP! It's eleven o'clock!"

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "I'm supposed to be helping out at the flower shop in half an hour!" I climbed out of the bed, followed shortly by Yamato. "I've got to get going!"

"I'll pick you up at six forty." This was starting to be a tradition. _I'll pick you up at six forty..._

"Sounds good." I answered putting my shoes on.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Taichi shouted.

I faced him. "What?"

"Aren't you going to give her a goodbye kiss?"

Yamato and I looked at each other. Taichi has got to be one of the strangest people I have ever met before. First he chews us out because he thinks we're having sex, and now he's encouraging us to kiss. We've really got to find him a girl...

"How could that have slipped my mind." Yama answered sarcastically. He walked over to me and hugged me whispering in my ear, "Let's give him something that'll make him freak..."

I smirked at his sly smile and closed my eyes as his lips met with mine. They clashed together in an all-out war as he dipped me back and kisser harder brushing his tongue against my teeth. I gladly let it enter and entered my own into his mouth. Harder and more passionate he kissed me, and well, I kissed back not wanting it to end. Unfortunately, we had to stop for a breath of air and the kiss had to end. Pulling away he smiled at me, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

We turned to face a dumbstruck Taichi. "See you later boys!" I exclaimed giving Yama another kiss, this time a small peck on the lips and ruffling Taichi's hair. Yama winked at me as I left the room, and I began laughing as I left his apartment. I'm so liking this acting thing more and more. I wonder what's going to happen tonight...

A/N: Finally, it's done! Thoughts? Please review!


	7. Keeping up the Act

To the Highest Bidder

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviews! Please R n R this chapter and enjoy!

**_Tari Melwasul:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Sapphire Dragons:_**_ I'm glad you like the story and are liking Sorato!_

**_Yink and Pellow:_**_ More fiery kisses are in store…_

**_Raine189:_**_ Actually, I didn't think of Fruit Baskets when I got the idea for the fan club._

**_Mizuki wa Kataomoi: _**_We find out Jun's actual intentions in this chapter…_

**_My Name is R.C.:_**_ I can't say I ever got the birds and bees talk either. We mentioned it last year in bio, and I don't any of the twelve people in my class had heard it either!_

**_Armitage:_**_ Yeah, I'm really starting to wonder how one person can have so much self-control._

**_Curtis Zidane Ziraa:_**_ I love the idea but am going to change it up a little before using it! Thanks for the great suggestion!_

**_Blondie121147:_**_ How freaky would that be to have a teacher do that? Hopefully next time I'll update this sooner...and speaking of updating stories, is "It Happened in Vegas" going to be updated soon? Please!_

**_Young.but.not.hopeless:_**_ Yeah, Taichi and innocent in the same sentence…scary!_

**_Crazyamzy:_**_ She basically just saw the outline of his butt…that's what I meant to say. BTW, my computer won't let me submit a review to your story "A Dream Come True" so I'll just do it here. Good chapter, hilarious as always…only thing I noticed was that when Sora was talking to Hikari on the phone, she said Yama would be there in 30 minutes but when Mimi came in she said it would be 2 hours. And you're right, I do have an order for updating things. It makes it a lot easier on me!_

Chapter 7: Keeping up the Act

I took one more look in the mirror before walking to the door to wait for Yamato. For this, our first date as a "couple", I was dressed much more casual in a pair of jeans and emerald green tank top.

"So, big night tonight?" Dad asked as I stood patiently by the door.

"I guess." Was my response.

Dad winked as the bell rang, and I opened the door revealing Yamato's smiling face. "Hello again, Yamato. How are you tonight?"

"I'm fine Mr. T. How are you doing?" Yamato answered smiling again.

"Pretty good. Now what are your plans for tonight?"

I turned to face my father wondering why he was asking so many questions. "We're going to the movies, dad."

"I see. First official date as boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?"

"Dad…" I began blushing.

"Don't Dad me, Sora." He answered. "I'm very happy the two of you finally decided to get together. Yamato, your parents, Toshiko, and I have been waiting since the day you two met for you guys to get together." I blushed as I caught my blond friend looking at me. "Now you two go have fun, but don't do ANYTHING Taichi would do!"

Yama took my hand and laughed. "Don't worry, Mr. T., we won't."

"Good. But I would never expect you to act like Taichi."

"Bye, Dad." I replied, rolling my eyes.

Dad smiled. "Goodbye, Yamato, Sora."

Yamato gave a wave and we walked out the door. "Oh my God, that was embarrassing!" I exclaimed, resting my head on his shoulder as we walked to his car.

"Don't worry about it. He definitely wasn't as bad as your grandpa." Yama answered, opening my car door.

I got in, and Yamato shut the door before jogging over to his side. "I didn't get a chance to tell you how hot you look."

I flushed. "You're not bad on the eyes either, Ishida." Yamato was dressed in a pair of khaki cargo pants and black button down shirt.

"So have you decided which movie we're going to?"

I smirked at him. "It's a surprise."

"Really." He responded glancing over at me. "I like surprises."

As he drove through the downtown, I noticed a worn-out notebook in the front seat. "What's this?"

He pulled it away from me. "It's where I write my songs."

"Anything new in there?"

He smirked. "There's one in particular for a certain redhead beauty, but she's going to have to wait like everyone else until Saturday night to find out." I blushed. That's right. Yamato's group was having a big concert Saturday night, and Taichi had announced to Jun that Yama was going to be singing a song he wrote for me for the first time.

Yamato pulled the car into the parking lot and locked the doors before I could ask him any more questions about the notebook or the song. "You ready?" he asked, squeezing my hand and pulling me closer to him.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He kissed my cheek. "You'll be fine, baby."

"Baby?"

Yama shrugged. "Come now, don't you think it would be good to throw in some pet names?"

"Whatever you say, hottie." I replied.

"I'm going to like this whole pet name thing." He grinned.

I smirked at Yamato as we got in line to buy tickets. "Want to know which movie I chose?"

"What would that be?" he whispered leaning his face down to mine so they were almost touching.

"I don't know if you're going to like it?" I whispered in a singsong voice.

Yama laughed. "Sor, I like any movie you choose," I pointed at the poster advertising my choice, "except for that one! A chick flick!"

"Baby, you told me I could choose a chick flick if I wanted to."

"Sor," he pouted, giving me his best set of puppy dog eyes.

"Yama," I answered back trying not to fall for the charm.

"Oh my God, it's Yama-kun!" a familiar voice shrieked. "Oh…and you."

"Hi Mizuki, hello girls. Hi Jun." I said ignoring Mizuki's comment.

Yamato pulled me closer to him. "Can we help you with something?"

"Excuse me, you're holding up the line!" the lady behind the counter interrupted. Yama and I turned to face her.

"Two for _The Notebook._" Yama told her pulling out his wallet. (Not mine! But I highly highly recommend it!)

"That'll be twelve dollars…oh my God! You're Yamato Ishida!" the forty-something woman shouted. Shouts of Yamato's name spread through the crowds until everyone knew he was there. "It's on the house!" the lady replied, pushing the money back to him. "Could you do me a favor and sign my shirt?"

Yamato sighed but picked up a pen and signed the lady's theater shirt. He usually didn't mind stopping to sign an autograph, if of course the person he was signing it for didn't freak out. Sadly, that's about all he gets anymore.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed handing him our tickets.

I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in the blonde's ear, "Let's just skip the food stand. We've already created a large enough scene the way it is."

"I agree."

As we walked toward the doors with _The Notebook_ above them, we heard Jun's request. "Fifteen for_ The Notebook_."

"What!" Mizuki exclaimed. "I thought we were going to…" Jun elbowed her quite noticeably. "Ouch! Oh, never mind."

"But I've already seen _The Notebook_ like five times!" one of the other girls interrupted.

"Look," Jun said facing them, "we agreed this was the one we wanted to go to and that's what we are going to do."

Yama's mouth dropped. "Okay, maybe you're right about Jun being up to something."

We walked into _The Notebook_ and took seats in the far corner of the very last row.

My watch told me the movie was about to start when Jun and her group walked in deciding to sit in front of us. "Oh, Yama-kun, Sora, it's good to see you again!"

I forced a smile though I felt like steam was about to shoot out my ears. So she thinks she can take my man?

As the lights dimmed and the trailers began to play, I felt Yama's warm breath in my ear, giving me all sorts of goose bumps. "I promise to take you to see this again."

"Why's that?" I whispered back.

"Because," he placed a kiss on my lips, "I don't think we're going to be seeing much of it."

Catching on immediately, I nodded. "I'll take you up on that offer." Came my response as our lips met in a fiery stream of kisses…

As the ending credits began rolling, Yamato kissed my neck causing me to shiver. Our lips then met again, slowly picking up in passion, faster and faster.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I reluctantly pulled away from the blond. "Yama-kun, Sora, the movies are over. You can leave."

Yama pecked my bruised lips as we stood up. "Well, that was a good movie."

"I agree." I answered, as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Get a room," I heard Mizuki mutter. The blond flashed a sly grin at me.

The girls all exited the main door, but Yama stopped me before we could leave that was as well. "No, let's leave the other way cause I don't want to see them again."

"Okay," I replied, linking my hand through his. We walked in a very comfortable silence to the side door. "Look!" I exclaimed pointing at Jun and her groupies.

The pack of them were sitting and relaxing around Yama's car, which they had all parked next to. "I don't know, Jun. Yama-kun and Sora actually seem really authentic. Did you see the way he was kissing her in there?" One of the girls said.

"No." Jun said, and Mizuki nodded in agreement. "Their relationship is fabricated and I'm going to prove it. See that's my master plan. I'm not going to do anything to break them up, I'm just going to catch them in a lie or not acting like a couple."

"I guess we're going to have to make her believe we really are a couple." Yamato whispered.

I nodded. "I have a feeling this is going to become a tad bit more time consuming."

"Does that bother you?" Yama asked, looking concerned.

"No!" I exclaimed softly. "I have no problem with it."

He grinned. "Good, because it doesn't bother me either. Now how 'bout we pull a little prank on these girls?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Yamato grinned, pulled out his keys, and hit the panic button. "AHH!" every one of the girls shrieked, jumping up.

"What'd you do!" Mizuki shouted.

"Me! I didn't do anything! One of you probably hurt Yama-kun's car! Let's get outta here before he sees it!" The girls hopped in the three cars they had driven and roared off.

Yama and I both had tears of laughter shooting down our faces. "That was pure genius!" I said as he walked me toward my door.

"They had it coming." He responded as I rested my back up against the hood of his car and faced him.

"You're not going to set the panic button off on me, right?" I asked.

He brushed a hand over my cheek. "I would never do that."

Our faces inched closer. "So, I take it you and I have to keep our guard up all the time now."

He pouted unconvincingly. "Damn, that's going to be hard."

"Imagine what that entails…" My heart was racing. I can't believe we're flirting like this with no one around us. It's so obvious yet seems so natural and relaxed. I can just be myself around him no matter what we're doing. He's just so…perfect in every way imaginable.

"We're going to have to make out a lot more when nobody is watching, and we're all by ourselves; keep it real during our downtime."

"What a pity." Yamato's lips connected with mine again in another assault of hungry kisses. His tongue entered my mouth, and I kissed him back just as powerfully. I felt my knees go weak as his kisses grew more passionate. Wrapping my arms around his neck for support, I felt him pick me up and set me up on the hood of the car, slightly above him now. The kissing continued and I felt like I was in heaven…

* * *

The next week at school passed rather quickly. The members of the We Love Yama-kun Club who had been at the movies made no mention of anything that had happened there. That didn't bother me though.

Saturday night had been so great. Yama and I had made out by his car for ten more minutes until it started to rain. Well, I guess we stayed out a little longer, kissing in the rain. It doesn't seem odd kissing him. It feels so natural and meant to be, but I doubt he thinks that.

Throughout the week he had come to my tennis matches, I had gone to his band rehearsals, and we had gone out for supper a few times. It seemed the majority of the school had gotten used to Yama and my relationship, though in the case of the girls, were still unhappy "Yama-kun was tied up."

Quite frankly, school wasn't that bad. It was the outside world that scared me. Yama and I went out to eat Monday after school in celebration of one week of successful acting. This photographer dude followed us in and started snapping pictures of us.

Yamato had sighed and told me this was most likely going to get worse when the news of him no longer being a bachelor had spread. Yamato gave me a sweet kiss and told me not to worry too much. Nothing would be nasty, but I would be featured in quite a few magazines and newspapers. Great.

Obviously popularity comes with dating a hot rock star. Over the past week, I've talked with more people from the popular groups than I had the entire first three years of high school. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I have never talked to these people before. I have just never carried a conversation of more than two words with them. Until now.

The school's not talking about Yama and me much this week. We were last week's news. Now all anyone can talk about is this huge party Lindsey, the head cheerleader, is throwing Friday night. Only the A-list has been invited so I guess I now have plans for Friday. It's like expected that Yama and I make an appearance. Oh well, Taichi, Mimi, and Koushiro will also be there so it won't be too bad.

Taichi's driving us all crazy, though, because he doesn't have a date.

"Sora, you wanna be my date for the party?" he had asked me after school on Tuesday as I was waiting for Yama by my locker.

"Dude, she's got a hot sexy boyfriend who could kick your ass for saying that!" Mimi exclaimed as she and Koushiro joined us.

"He's nothing! I could take him easily!" Taichi boasted.

"You don't think I could kick your ass, Yagami?" Yamato's amused voice asked. "Hey, babe." He smiled at me before giving me a long kiss.

I smiled back at him. Our bushy-haired friend rolled his eyes and mouthed, you're not really a couple! "You sure you can't share Sora with me?"

Yamato smirked and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm not the kind of guy who shares his gorgeous girlfriend with scary men with big hair."

Taichi rolled his eyes again. "Well who am I going to go with?"

"Jun?" Koushiro suggested innocently.

"No!" Taichi's face blanched.

Yamato brushed his lips against my ears. "Is there any way you could get Tracey here?"

"That's an idea. I think she has spring break too this coming week." The main reason Lindsey's party was going to be so big was because it marked the start of the Easter/Spring Break week we got off of school. "I'll call her."

"Did you change your mind, Yamato?" Taichi asked hopefully. "Are you asking Sora if she wants to go with me instead of me?"

"Taichi, why the hell would I want to go with you when I could go with him?" I asked kissing Yamato.

Yama gave Taichi a sly smile. "There's your answer. Listen, buddy, Sora and I know this girl, and we think she'd be perfect for you. Sora's going to try and get a hold of her, and I bet she'd like to go with you. What do you say?"

"A blind date?"

"Yes, a blind date. Do you have a problem with it?"

Taichi grinned. "Well is she hot?"

Mimi, Koushiro, Yamato, and I all sweat dropped. Yamato looked at me. "I guess."

"Well then count me in…" From the look on his face, I knew he was saying it as a joke, but I had a feeling once he met Tracey, he'd be really happy he said that.

I dialed Tracey's number up Wednesday night and hoped to God she could get here. Mom and dad had agreed after I used every ounce of cleverness and persuasion to get them to okay the idea. "Takenouchis, this is Tracey. Talk to me, baby!"

I giggled. "Are you expecting some hot guy to call?"

"I don't know. Will your boy toy be calling me anytime in the future?"

"Don't count on it! Yama thinks you're crazy!"

I could hear her sigh. "Well do you know any other hot guys?"

This has got to be fate or something along those lines. "Actually I do."

"Is he as hot as Yamato?"

"Dude, Tracey, no one is as hot as Yamato Ishida. But he is Yama and my best friend."

She squealed. "Ooh, tell me more! What's he like?"

"Food." I joked.

"What?"

"Never mind, inside joke. Let's see, he's hilariously funny, awesome at soccer, really nice, loves to talk and gossip."

"What's his number!" Tracey exclaimed.

I laughed. "Before I give you that, I was wondering what you are doing this weekend and next week."

"Nothing." She answered in a monotone. "It's spring break, and I have no plans! How lame is that!"

Yes! This is working out great! "Come here then!"

"Visit you?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "There's so much going on! There's this big party on Friday night, and you could go with Taichi. Then there's Yama's concert on Saturday, then a bunch of other things next week. It would be so awesome if you could come, Trace."

She squealed. "Oh my God! Hell yeah it'd be awesome. Let me check. MOM!" I heard her yell. "CAN I GO STAY WITH SORA FOR THIS AND NEXT WEEK!"

I cringed. Yeah, she and Taichi are perfect for each other. Please, let her be able to. Please, please, please!

"SORA!" she shouted. "I CAN GO! MOM AND DAD SAID IT'S OKAY!"

"Tracey that's awesome! But can you please stop yelling!"

"Sorry!" she exclaimed. "I leave on Friday morning. Mom's letting me skip out on school Friday to drive in!"

"This is going to be so much fun! I'll tell Taichi. He sounded really exited when we told him about you."

"What'd you tell him?" she asked curiously.

"That you're hot."

She snickered. "That's it?"

"Believe me, Taichi's mind works in odd ways.He was only joking when he said that, though.Don't worry, you two will have a lot in common!"

"I hope so!" she answered. "He sounds really great. Ooh, I can't wait to come out there! Shit, I've got to go right now. I have a ten-page research paper due tomorrow and all I have written is my name! Talk to you then, Sora!"

"Bye Tracey!"

I hung up the phone and laughed. We are going to have such a fun spring break here! Taichi and Tracey, Koushiro and Mimi, and Yamato and I. Just thinking of Yamato makes my heart dance. God, Sora, you are doing the thing you shouldn't be: falling for him. How did this happen?

I warned myself after I had bought him not to let myself fall, but it's too late. I've already fallen, hard. Yamato is so perfect. He's such a gentlemen, a sweetheart, still so masculine, and strong…man, I have got it bad! And every time he kisses me, I grow weak. He kisses hold some extraordinary power over me, and I just can't get enough of them. Each kiss is full of so much hunger and passion…I could kiss him forever. If only he'd think of me this way. But there's no way that would happen. At least I'm still his "girlfriend" and get to spend all this time alone with him, making out with him, going out with him, and hanging out with him. If only he thought of me the same way…

I walked into school on Thursday looking for Yama and Tai but couldn't find them anywhere. Looking around I finally found them in the Chemistry room talking between themselves. Curious, I pressed my ear up against the door and listened.

"…I don't want to ruin things though." Yama sighed.

"Tell her, baka, and you won't ruin things. You'll make them better!"

"I doubt that it would make them better, Taichi. She'll hate me!"

I heard Taichi stomp his foot on the ground. "Yamato, she will not hate you. How is it things are so obvious to the rest of us yet so foggy to you guys?"

"You just don't understand."

"Ishida, I've understood for the past seven years. With each passing minute that you don't do something about it, things are getting worse! Tell her!"

Oh my God. He's cheating on me I bet. No, he wouldn't do that. What's going on? Could he possibly think of me in the same way I think of him? No, that wouldn't happen. Maybe I should just ask them…

I knocked on the doors before entering. "You two do know you passed chemistry. Barely in your case Taichi, but you don't need to be hanging around in here."

"Sora!" they both exclaimed. "Hey!"

Yama walked over to me and kissed me long and hard. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feelings he was giving me. "Hello to you too!" I laughed as he let go.

"Yama has something he wants to tell you." Taichi shouted. "Go on, Yama."

The blond glared at our best friend and faced me. "Sora, did you get a hold of Tracey? Because Taichi's been bugging me about finding him a girl and trying to get me to let you be his date. There's this other girl, if Tracey can't come, that would be good for Taichi. The only problem with her is that she's in love with me, but I've never ever thought of her like that. Taichi's trying to get me to tell her before she plans our wedding." He joked. "That's what we were arguing about in case you caught parts of that conversation."

"Oh, I was wondering what you were talking about." I answered. I guess they weren't talking about me. "Tracey can come and she's very excited about the whole thing."

"Really!" Taichi exclaimed. "Then I can't wait. Come on you two, let's go to the cafeteria. I'm buying!"

Yama wrapped his arm around me, and we both laughed as we walked after our friend. I relaxed into his arm. I can't wait for tomorrow, Tracey coming, and the party. I wonder how much acting Yama and I will have to do over break…

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!


	8. Confrontations

To the Highest Bidder

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: Here's chapter 8! Hopefully everything's okay...my mom's kicking me off the computer so I hope there aren't any mistakes! Please R&R and thanks to everyone who does!

**_LilCelestialAngel:_**_ Glad u like it!_

**_My Name is R.C.:_**_ There were 12 people in my Honors Bio class and all 12 of us, for the first time, heard it in class that day. My school's not that large; most of my classes have about 25 people in them but I have a couple, mainly science with about 10. You'll find out more about that little conversation Taichi n Yamato had this chapter…_

**_Placid Snowflake:_**_ Yes, yes, skipping homework is a good thing even if there are no updates or anything to read…lol!_

**_Raine189:_**_ I tried to write a song, but it sucked. It won't be in this chapter though…the chapter kinda got a little too long…_

**_Indigowolf:_**_ We'll have to see…_

**_Lixxytwixxy:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Scorpion05:_**_ As of right now, the only people who know the relationship is a hoax are Sora, Yamato, and Taichi…_

**_YamatoFangirl:_**_ No, you're not being too harsh. Let's see…about the car thing. When I first started this story, I was going to have it take place in __America__ not __Japan,__ but I guess I changed my mind halfway through and forgot the details about cars…my bad! Secondly, about Tracey's name: Tracey tells them all about her family and heritage next chapter. You'll find out why her name is Tracey and not a Japanese name. Regarding Taichi's comment last chapter, I thought it would be funny to hear him say something he normally wouldn't say. I was basing the comment off the things a lot of guys say, like is she hot, when their friends are talking about a girl. I didn't mean for it to make Taichi sound shallow, and he explains to Tracey about the comment. About Sora's feelings and the whole Sorato relationship: yes, so far it does appear kind of fabricated, but that was the way I purposely wrote it for this chapter. Sora's concerns rival your concerns and if you look at the chapter title, you'll see what's in store…_

**_Anubiana:_**_ Braces, that has to suck!_

**_Trio Wing:_**_ It's probably a very good thing you're not a crazed I love Yama-kun girl! LoL!_

**_Armitage:_**_ My friend's dad did that to some teenagers who were standing in front of their car and blocking it in!_

**_Blondie121147:_**_ I love that Friends quote, they don't know that we know they know…yeah, Yama thinks something like that…_

**_Crazyamzy:_**_ I found a song for next chapter, a different one than I e-mailed you about! You'll have to wait and see, but it's much better than the other one! Thanks for the help!_

Chapter 8: Confrontations

"Did you figure out how to do problem thirteen?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I actually didn't start the homework yet." Yamato's head dropped, and he sighed.

"I'm never going to get this done."

"Why the long face, buddy boy?" a very perky voice asked us. I rolled my eyes as Taichi sat down next to us with a gigantic grin on his face. "Tonight is the start of our spring break! Why are you focusing on useless math when you can be thinking about the party tonight?"

Yeah, tonight's the big party at Lindsey's house. We've only been in school for like an hour this morning, yet I've heard so many different things about it, my head is beginning to spin. It's certainly the talk in the cafeteria right now. While Yama and I are trying to get our Calculus homework done, Taichi is taking a break to relax. Wish my life was as carefree as his. I loaded up on hard courses this year, but my brunette friend opted to take a bunch of goof-off classes. At least it's almost time for graduation.

I would much rather be thinking about the party than doing my homework right now. There's so much stuff going on during the next week that I can't wait for, with the party and Tracey being here high up on the list. But something inside me kind of was fearful of spring break. And surprisingly enough it all came back to Yamato.

And how does it come back to the blond that I've fallen for? I—

The tune of "Feelin' Way to Damn Good" by Nickelback started playing. (Not mine!) Yama and Taichi both looked over at me, and I pulled out my cell phone before the ring got too loud.

Taichi shook his finger at me. "Someone doesn't follow the school's rules…" Taichi said in a singsong voice.

Yama looked over at Tai. "Do you like memorize the school's rules?"

"No, they were sitting on the principal's desk, and I was looking at the them while I tried to stay awake last time she was lecturing me about God knows what!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

I stifled a laugh. "Hello."

"Sor, it's me."

Confusion swept over me. "Tracey, what's up?"

"There's been a change in plans."

"What!" I exclaimed causing the two guys to stop what they were doing and listen.

"I'm still coming," she explained and I let out the breath I was holding, "but I'm going to be taking the train. Last night Mom told me I could take Dad's work car and drive up before consulting dad, and well, I think you know the rest." I grinned. That sounds just like Tracey's family. But more about them later…

"What time are you going to get here?"

She paused. "I leave in a couple of hours. The train should get there around four thirty. Can you pick me up?"

I laughed. "Tracey do you really think I'd make you walk."

"Well…" she began. "I'm just kidding. So listen, Sora…"

"Yes." I answered.

"Do you think you can bring this Taichi with you? I really want to meet him."

"You probably won't be thinking that after you meet him," Taichi flashed me an evil look figuring I was talking about him. "I'm just joking. Taichi's great. I love the guy to death." Yama narrowed his eyes, causing me to roll my eyes. "I'm just going to stop talking before he and my boyfriend get into an argument. Listen, do you just want to talk to him?"

"Ooh, can I?"

I held the phone out to the brunette. "Hey, Tai, you wanna talk to Tracey?"

"Do I?" he exclaimed, nearly ripping the phone out of my hand. "Hey Tracey, it's Taichi."

Taichi paused and listened to her talk, laughing finally. Yama and I gave each other weird looks. "Naw, I just said that to see what the others would say. I heard the two love birds talking about you before, and you sound like my kind of girl! I think we'll have a lot in common." He held the phone away from his ear and faced me. "I like your cousin already!"

Laughing as Taichi went back to talking to Tracey, I whispered, "Now who's not following the school rules." My chocolate-haired best friend gave me a goofy grin before lounging his feet up on the table and continuing his discussion with my cousin. Yama had decided to go back to his homework, and I felt it would be a good time to go to the bathroom. "Make sure he doesn't eat up all my minutes. I'm going to the bathroom." I told the blond rock star. Yamato nodded and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Will do."

I forced a faint smile to appear on my face before quickly heading off towards the bathrooms. When I was sure I was out of sight, I instead headed to the balcony of the gym, somewhere I could be alone to sort out my thoughts and for once, be away from Yamato.

Okay, that sounds mean, wanting to be away from him considering how strong my feelings are for him, but I can justify my reason pretty well. Before we started "dating" I had no problem being around him. We'd walk to class together every now and then; talk in the hall all the time, and the normal things. But it never felt weird. But now everything just seems unnatural.

For one, he holds my hand every time we walk to class together, which as sweet as it is, just doesn't have to happen. We're like one of the few couples around the school that actually does it. Another thing that I at first didn't mind, and am still having a hard time hating, is all the kissing. It just feels like he's overemphasizing the fact that he's taken and I'm "his." He insists upon kissing me all the time, when its not even necessary. It just feels like everywhere I go, he goes. He's crowding me trying to make it realistic, but I don't think he understands how unrealistic it actually appears.

And I'm not the only one who thinks that. I was in the bathroom in between classes the other day and heard a couple of junior girls talking. Curiously and not wanting to be seen, due to the fact their conversation was centering about Yamato, I hid in one of the stalls.

I could tell the girls were putting on makeup and taking their good old time. Great, how am I going to explain this to my seventh hour teacher? "I can't wait for Lindsey's party!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"Yeah, I hear everyone who's anyone is going to be there." The other girl answered. "Like Yamato." Both girls sighed and I had to hold back my laughter. I'm sorry, but do they realize how stupid they sound? I mean seriously! I'm going out with the guy, and I've never acted that way around him.

"Too bad he's taken."

"Yeah, that Sora chick is really lucky. And Yama's not afraid to show it either. Man you can't go anywhere without seeing the two of them together. I always see them kissing in the halls or holding hands." That comment hit a nerve. The more I think about it, the more I realize how true it is. It's like Yamato likes to flaunt off the relationship when we don't need to. I just wish we could go back to the way were before we started this act or at least make everything more natural. I understand the significance of all the acting but it seems like he's becoming too possessive and wants to do everything with me. I just can't handle that. I really need to talk to him…

* * *

"Ooh, I love this song!" Taichi exclaimed cranking up my Ashlee Simpson cd in Yamato's car. He rolled down the windows and began singing along in a really high-pitched, out of tune voice, "I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world. I'm a sexy girl in this crazy world. I'm a simple girl in a complex world…" (Don't own it!)

"Dude, do you realize what you're singing?" Yamato shouted as we made our way to the train station to pick Tracey up. The blond winked at me as he continued driving. I smiled, feeling a lot more relaxed after getting out of school. Well, the issue of Yamato was still lurking on my mind, but I figured I would talk to him about it tomorrow. I checked my watch and realized Tracey's train would be in soon.

I giggled. "Tai, I can see why Yama's the singer and you aren't. Trust me; please don't consider a career in the music industry."

"You're just jealous." He answered. "Because I've got many talents you'll never have." He smirked at me. "And many you'll never get to see…"

"Would you mind not flirting with my girlfriend?" Yamato growled.

"He was just kidding around, Yama." I said.

"Yeah." Taichi replied. "Besides the two of you really aren't going out anyway. You don't have to get so defensive, Yama."

The blond shook his head. "Whatever."

I looked out the window. Great, more to add to my list of things I need to talk to him about. As much as I want to think of Yama as the absolute perfect guy, I've always known it's not true. If I needed any proof, here it is. Maybe I'm going to need to talk to him before tomorrow.

We arrived at the station as the train Tracey was on pulled up. Yama parked and rushed over to open my door for me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, upset about that, too. Man, I sound so pessimistic but seriously, I have two arms and two legs. I don't need someone to open the door for me every place I go.

Taichi and Yama both caught up to my fast pace. "Sor, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I answered, quickly. "Tracey's—TRACEY!" I shouted running up to my cousin.

"SORA!" she exclaimed running over to give me a hug. "It seems like I just saw you!"

I giggled. "We did just see each other a couple of weeks ago!"

"Ooh, I know who the sexy blond is, don't kill me for saying that," I grinned at her comment. I hear that one a lot. "But is that guy with the big hair Taichi? He's HOT!" she exclaimed as the two boys joined us.

Yamato put his arm around me and for once, in the past few days, I really didn't mind. "Tracey, you already know Yamato." She nodded vigorously and motioned for me to continue. "This is Taichi Yagami. Taichi, this is my cousin Tracey Takenouchi who you've been so anxious to meet."

Taichi opened his mouth to say something but Tracey interrupted him. "Damn, Sora, why did you not tell me how hot he was?"

Taichi stood dumbfounded. "Sora, did I tell you you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world, and I'm never ever going to be able to find a way to thank you. I'll make sure to buy you a really really really really nice wedding gift when you and blondie get married some day in the future. Well, once he finally decides to be a man and tell you he's in love with you."

Tracey and I both turned to face the brunette. "What?" He grinned at us and faced Yamato, causing us all to look at the astonished blond.

"Somebody wanna fill me in?" Tracey asked.

"It's nothing." Yamato said quickly. "Let's get heading back. I'm sure you want to rest up before the party tonight." He pushed Taichi towards my cousin's bags and pointed to his car.

As Taichi and Tracey grabbed her bags and started for the car, I held Yama back. "Please explain what Taichi was talking about. I won't take no for an answer."

Yama sighed. "Sor, you know as well as I do that Tai has always wanted the two of us to get together. Hell, when I was talking to him about trying to get off the block before the auction, he kept telling me I asked you because we were "finally going out". He went on this big long spiel about why we should be together."

I smiled remembering my own conversation with the soccer star. "He told me the exact same thing."

"That's our friend Taichi for you." Yamato replied.

A horn honked repetitively. "Yama, Sora, let's go!" Taichi yelled.

The blonde's face blanched. "Taichi get your hands off my car!" He sprinted toward his "baby", second only to his hair, at least the way I see it, and climbed in. "Come on, Sor."

For the first time since Yama and I had started this whole dating hoax thing, it felt like things were back to the way they normally were. As he drove the car, the four of us laughed at Taichi's obvious flirting and Tracey's jokes. It was just like the good times before everything got crazy. We could just be ourselves without worrying about keeping up an act. Yama put his arm around me and squeezed my hands a couple of times, but I had absolutely no problem with it. This is the way things should be.

We arrived back at my apartment a while later. Tracey and I lugged her three suitcases out of the trunk, and I nearly collapsed under the weight. "My God, how much crap did you pack?"

"Enough for next week." She simply replied.

"Tracey, you have enough for one year right here."

"No I don't! I had to leave one of my other suitcases at home!" she protested.

I rolled my eyes. That's Tracey for you. "Do you need some help, Sor?" Guess who asked.

"Yama, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "We'll be fine. What time are you coming to pick us up?"

He looked at Taichi. "What time does the party start?"

"7:30."

"We'll be here at 7:00 then." He answered. "See you ladies then." The car drove off, and Tracey turned to face me.

"Okay, are you and Yamato having problems or something?" she asked as we very slowly carried her luggage up to my apartment.

"It's a long story." I answered, explaining the way he had been treating me, excluding the teeny tiny little detail that Yama are just pretending to be a couple. I have my reasons for not telling her. I just think the fewer people who know the better. "Basically," I finished, wrapping up the explanation, "the way he's been acting, it feels like I'm some little wimpy girl and he's the big strong man that has to help me. But I hate that! I don't need some guy doing all this stuff for me."

"Talk to him, Sor, the sooner the better. It's obvious you are crazy about him, but you can't let him think that he needs to do everything for you. This is his first real serious relationship, right?" she asked and I nodded. Yama had dated before, but I think our relationship is his longest one. I guess he just hasn't found the right girl yet. "He doesn't want to loose you. He's crazy about you too, but you've gotta let him know he's being a little too chivalrous and perfect. That's just not the way life is."

"I know. I just…"

"Sora, talk to him before you end up hating him. I don't want to see you two break up for some stupid reason like this." She answered, pulling out her clothes and hanging them up. "But enough about that, it's time to get ready for the party…"

* * *

Tracey and I stood outside at 7:00 waiting for our dates to arrive. "I'm so excited Sora!" she exclaimed. "Taichi seems like a great guy so far, and I can't wait to get to know him better."

"He is a great guy. I'm pretty sure he likes you, Trace."

"I hope so!" she exclaimed as Yamato's convertible pulled up in front of us.

"Hey ladies, are you ready to party?" Tai shouted from the backseat.

I rolled my eyes as I climbed into the car, not even letting Yama get a chance to open the door for me.

As Tracey sat down next to Taichi, the blond squeezed my hand lightly. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You seem a little tense and angry."

"It's nothing." I disregarded, knowing it was a flat out lie.

Yamato looked hurt at my response but quickly brushed it off. He drove off towards Lindsey's large house, and we soon arrived. Somehow the blond managed to find a parking space, and we pulled up a good two blocks away from her family's house. Rumor at school is her parent's are on a cruise to Jamaica for a week and a half. No wonder she decided to have a party.

As I was about to open up my door, it opened for me. I groaned as I stepped out, ignoring Yamato's outstretched hand and started walking towards the house.

"Are you mad at me or something?" he asked, catching up to me.

"Why would you think that?" I responded, sharply.

He held a hand to his head. "I don't know. Other than the fact you've been cold to me and are ignoring just about everything I do!"

Taichi and Tracey stopped to look at us. "Are you two okay?" Our best friend asked.

"Go on and go in, guys. Yamato and I need to talk about something." I responded, waving my hand toward the house. Their eyes traveled back and forth between us until they finally decided to go inside.

"See…see you in there." Taichi muttered as he and Tracey walked toward the house.

"Now would you mind telling me what the problem is?" Yama asked after the two were out of our sight.

I looked around to make sure there were no parking spots around us so no one could pull up and here us. "My problem, Yamato, is the way you've been treating me lately. When we started this whole thing, everything was fine but now it seems like you think you have to wait on me hand and foot. I'm not some little girl that needs a big strong man to do stuff for me!"

He stared at me and his blue eyes turned a dark shade. "Sora, I'm trying to make everything natural! I'm doing stuff that people assume couples do and..."

"Yama, that's my point! A lot of it is not things couples do! Not every couple holds hands between classes. I don't see most of the guys kissing their girlfriends goodbye after every class. It just doesn't seem realistic anymore, Yama. People are starting to wonder, I'm starting to wonder…"

He walked over to me. "What are you starting to wonder about?"

"Yama, the other day when I heard you and Taichi talking…it wasn't about some other girl, was it? It was about me." He turned his head away from me. "If we're going to make this thing work, we've gotta be honest with each other. Tell me; was the girl you were talking about me?"

He sighed. "Yes, the girl we were talking about was you."

"What were you talking about me for?" I asked, hesitantly, not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"Sora," he whispered, putting his finger underneath my chin, "it was nothing bad and nothing that'll hurt you. Taichi just wants me to do something that I think will endanger our friendship."

"Yama, tell me please."

He shook his head. "I want to tell you, I really do but I think for now, it's best if I don't. When the time is right, you will find out."

"I just don't like the idea of you not telling me something like that."

"Sora, I feel the same thing about you. If you have had a problem with the way I was acting, why didn't you just come out and tell me?"

"I thought that maybe you'd slowly fix it…" I supplied, knowing it was a dumb answer.

"That's not the way it works though. I'm no mind reader and I'm far from being a perfect person."

"But that's what you've seemed like…"

Yamato's mouth fell open. "What?"

I blushed and looked away. "The way you were treating me just seemed so perfect, like something out of a fairy tale. Everything you did was sweet and chivalrous, something a lot of girls, even me, have always wondered what it would be like. But lately, it feels like you're doing everything for me, like I can't be my own person. It seems like everywhere I go, you go. Yama, if we're going to make this thing believable and work, you've gotta give me space to breathe. I just wish our relationship was the same as it was before this whole mess…"

"We can quit." I stared at him not understanding. "We can give up the whole act thing and go back to being best friends. Before we got too far into this, I told you that throughout everything I wanted to be your best friend. But right now, we're bitching each other out worse than we ever did as just plain Sora and Yamato. If you want to stop this, it's okay with me."

I sighed and shook my head. "We don't have to end this. I think we just need to start over back in square one, pretend like it's the first time we're pretending, if that makes any sense."

Yamato cracked a smile and pulled me into a hug. "I like that idea. I'll do my best to back off and treat you the way I always used to. But anytime I don't or anytime you have a problem with something, please tell me and don't try to hide it. Honesty is a big thing. Sor, I care about you more than you can imagine and don't want us to end up hating each other."

"Me either." I answered. "So, square one?"

"Square one." He smiled and stepped forward. "Now come on, we've gotta get in there and show Taichi and Tracey a thing or two about dancing." I giggled as we walked in together, knowing things between us were much better.

It's funny how my definition of perfect changed over the course of a few days.

At first, perfect was everything about him—the way he did everything and the way he did everything for me. But now, I realize perfect may soon apply to this "square one" where we're as close as we have ever been, are giving each other room to breathe, and feel free chewing each other out after one of us as been an ass.

We walked inside and spotted Taichi and Tracey dancing right away. Yama and I joined them and felt the beat take over as we danced alongside them, getting into the music. I had a blast being around the three of them, laughing and dancing, taking breaks to grab some drinks and then get back out on the floor.

This is the way normal should be. I could tell from the looks people gave us, they seemed to think things were a lot more normal between us. It'll be hard going back to school and having people wonder why we aren't acting the way we were before, but we'll manage to get through it.

I wrapped my arms around the blond as a slow number came on and rested my head against his shoulder. I have a feeling things between us will be much better after that little argument, and I'm glad we could work through our differences. Starting back at one is definitely a good idea, and I can't wait to see what comes from it…

A/N: Thoughts? Next chapter will be a little bit more with the party and the concert. This chapter was long enough without it! Please review!


	9. Back at One

To the Highest Bidder

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimonnot mine!

A/N: Yes, I'm alive! Here's chapter 9 and the rest of the party and concert finally! Read, review, and enjoy!

**_Hiei Da Man:_ **_I'm writing as fast as I can!_

_**Foxlight:** Thanks!_

_**Me:** Glad you like it!_

_**Placid Snowflake:** I see absolutely nothing wrong with you making up words like that! Lol!_

_**Yvonne:** Exams...yuck! Hope they're going well!_

_**Teehee:** Nope, there will still be kissing scenes -cheers-_

_**Raine189:** We will find out...sometime..._

_**Starr-lover:** Thanks! Um, at first it was going to be 12 chapters but I think it's going to be more. For sure it'll be more than ten! Um, yeah it's sort of like a block scheduling thing, but I'm not too sure how exactly block scheduling works..._

_**Sorato4eva:** Yep, concert's this chapter, and Yama's writing Sora a song!_

_**Inconnu:** Yeah, I have to agree with you on that. Glad you like what I did._

_**Kerei Kitsune:** Taichi and Tracey certainly are something!_

_**emotionlessangel37:** Yep, honesty is a pretty good thing..._

_**Trio Wing:** Yes...parties are always good!_

_**Sapphire Dragons:** I'm glad she did too...and this chapter she gets to chew out the fangirls...yay!_

_**Crazyamzy:** The concert's not too long, but there's more Taichi/Traceyness_

_**DarkMagicianSage:** Thanks!_

_**Blondie121147:** Aww thanks...for some odd reason, I could just see Taichi singing along to an Ashlee Simpson song..._

Chapter 9: Back at One

I checked my watch and realized I still had a while to hang out before my curfew. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face a cheerful blond.

"Here." He answered handing me a drink.

"Thanks," I replied, taking a sip of the beer.

My two best friends and I really aren't too big of drinkers. Usually, if ever, the only times we drink are at the parties during spring break and a few over the summer. I'm involved in so many activities that I can't get in trouble. If Yamato got caught, it'd be all over the news and tabloids. Tai's got a big fat soccer scholarship staring him in the face, and he'd be screwed if someone caught him.

But right now, with two weeks of vacation and no sort of big event, I didn't mind too much. Truthfully, after so much dancing, anything sounded good.

I set my drink down and grabbed the blonde's hand. "Come on, let's dance."

He laughed and nearly knocked over his drink as I pulled him into the sea of people. "We just danced! What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know!" I yelled to be heard as the song "Yeah" came on. (Not mine) "I just love the song and wanna dance with you. Is that a problem?" I joked.

"Hell no," He responded, wrapping his arms around me and running them up and down my waist.

This was just like the good old times. Yama and I always seemed to act like this at parties: fun, carefree, and constantly flirting. Now I denied flirting with Yamato when Taichi first said I did, but privately I'll be the first to admit it. I guess it just felt really natural to us, and the way it was supposed to be.

Mom and dad were always sure Yamato and I would hook up, especially once after Taichi, with his big mouth, informed them of the way Yamato and I were acting around each other at one of the parties. That part of me probably was the part that always held out hope Yamato and I would be something more than friends...oh well, I'm confusing myself right now.

Taichi and Tracey joined us on the floor and looked as though they were very much enjoying themselves. I'm going to have to ask Tracey about that. As the music continued blasting, Yamato spun me around and pulled me back to him.

I laughed while his fingers tickled my waist and his lips brushed against my ear as he sang along to the song, changing the word she's to you're, "Now I gotta keep it real now, cause on a one-to-ten you're a certified twenty..."

I blushed, and he smiled at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head as I spun around so I was facing him.

"Come on," he exclaimed. The blond lead me back to the couches, obviously tired of dancing and wanting to talk.

"It's stupid...it just reminds me of all the times we used to have at parties before, you know."

"Ah," he answered, "those were some good times."

I saw a mound of bushy hair moving towards us and found Tracey and Taichi soon standing in front of Yamato and me. "We were wondering if we'd see you two again. What was up out there?" Tai asked as they sat down next to us.

"We figured it out." Yamato answered. "It's nothing you're little head needs to know about."

The brunette rolled his eyes and Tracey smiled. "That's good." She answered, knowing what the argument had been about, "it would have been bad if you two broke up over something stupid like that."

"Yeah. What have you two been up to all night?" I responded, shifting the spotlight to the two of them.

"Well...uhh..." they both stuttered, turning red. Yama and I gave each other knowing glances.

"Tracey, there's someone I wanted to introduce you to over there." Taichi pointed and grabbed my cousin's arm, dashing off.

Yama raised an eyebrow. "He wanted to introduce her to the potted plant?" he asked, pointing at what Taichi had.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Tai's never been too great at getting out of sticky situations."

"That's for sure." He paused. "I had a lot of fun tonight." I let out a yawn and failed at trying to cover it up. "Here." He wrapped an arm around me and let me rest my head against his shoulder.

"Thanks, you make a good pillow." He smirked at me. "I had a great time too. I'm glad we were able to figure things out before."

"Me too...but, if we're going back to square one, does that mean I can't kiss you anymore?" he asked putting on his best sad eyes.

I turned my head to face him and our heads were barely inches apart, "I think kissing still falls into square one."

"Good," he replied, "Sora?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to kiss you now." I smiled at him, and our lips met lightly. I wrapped my arms around him, getting lost in the kiss.

"Aww...how cute." A voice said sarcastically.

Yamato and I pulled apart and realized who the speaker was. Great, we had managed to avoid them all night, but they have to come talk to us.

"Do you have a problem, Mizuki?" Yamato asked coldly.

"Of course not, Yama-kun." She replied batting her eyelashes.

"How are you two?" Jun asked, sounding as though she really cared.

"We're good, Jun. What about you?"

"Peachy." She replied smiling.

"Come on, Sor, let's dance." Yama answered, clearly wanting to get away from the girls. I didn't blame him either.

"But Yama-kun, wouldn't you rather dance with me? I haven't been asked all night?" Mizuki pouted.

"I'd rather dance with my girlfriend." He placed extra emphasis on the last word.

Mizuki rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Yamato, it was funny for the first few days but come on, why would you want to go out with her?" she asked.

I folded my arms and faced her. "Look, Mizuki...I don't know if all the hairspray you use has fried over your brain, but get it through your thick head; Yamato and I are going out."

"Keep telling that to yourself, and maybe you'll start to believe it." She replied.

I balled my hands into fists and was about to hit her when Yamato grabbed my hand.

She smirked. "Now, come on, Yama-kun. Dance with me. No one else will."

"I wonder why." I responded, fueled with anger.

"Shut it, red!"

"Then leave my boyfriend alone, bitch."

The fangirls all gasped, and Yama looked like he was trying not to laugh. Jun looked at the very pissed off Mizuki and spoke up. "Let's go girls. Bye, Yama. Bye, Sora."

They all slowly followed Jun away, and Mizuki gave me one last glare. When they had left, Yamato finally did burst into laughter and picked me up in a giant hug. "That was so incredibly awesome! You were fantastic!"

I flushed. "The slut deserved it."

"I agree, and I'll say no one could have done a better job letting her have it. Do you want to be my bodyguard in addition to my girlfriend? I'm sure there'll be some extra benefits to that job besides kicking Mizuki's ass..." he trailed off suggestively.

My face heated up, and I slapped the blond. "Can we go, Yama?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Of course," he replied. "Let's go find Tracey and Taichi."

"Hopefully, they're not too hard to find." I answered and waited for him to reply but he didn't. I turned to face him and found him staring at me instead. "What?"

"Damn, you were great back there."

"You're still on about that?"

He smirked. "Yeah. I'm jealous of you. I wish anytime I told the girls that they would leave me alone. Maybe..." he paused.

"Maybe what?" He shook his head.

"Tell me!" I exclaimed as we spotted the two dancing.

He flushed. "Maybe you and I should get married some day, and then I'll never have to worry about the girls again."

"Yama, like that would help." I replied, just as red in the face. "And anyway, that would be a good couple years in the future. How long..." I realized there were plenty of people around us. "I'll tell you outside."

"Okay." He replied understanding why I had stopped. "Hey Taichi! Tracey! Let's go."

"Do we have to?" Tracey exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Taichi replied.

"We're ready to go and unless you two want to walk..."

"We'll go get our coats." Tracey said looking at her watch. "I guess it's almost curfew anyway. Come on Tai."

They walked off and soon returned. We all headed out the door after saying a few quick goodbyes and then walked to the car.

"So, you were saying?" Yamato asked.

"Well, were not really sure how long this whole thing is going to be going on, right?" I replied, trying not to be too specific with Tracey around. She still doesn't know this whole relationship thing is a hoax.

"That's true. But it wouldn't be all that bad if we ended up married in the future." He smiled.

"You're getting married!" Taichi exclaimed. "Jeez Yama, don't tell me you got her pregnant. Let me guess, you forgot the condom?"

"You're getting married?" Tracey yelped at the same time. "Does that mean you two...ooh, was he good?"

"We didn't have sex!" we both exclaimed in unison.

"Then why are you getting married?" a very baffled Taichi asked.

"We're not!" I exclaimed.

As he opened the doors of his car, Yamato explained what had happened and where the whole marriage thing had come from."

"So, you didn't sleep together?" Taichi asked for the hundredth time since we arrived back at my apartment.

"No." I answered, putting a hand to my head.

"That's good, because if Yamato had gotten you pregnant, I would have to kick his ass."

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Speaking of kicking ass, if I ever run into this Mizuki slut, I'm so going to kick her ass. She'll barely be able to walk when I get done beating her up!" Tracey exclaimed.

We all laughed, and I faced the blond. "So are we all going to do anything tomorrow before the concert?"

"There's actually something I need to work on." Yama answered.

"I'm free." Taichi announced. "So I'll see you then." He told Tracey.

She giggled. "Wanna walk me to the door, Tai?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed, and they both climbed out of the car leaving Yama andme alone.

"I'd say they hit it off pretty well." I mused.

Yama laughed. "Taichi may someday be your cousin."

"Scary!" I exclaimed laughing too. "Well, I'd better go so you don't end up sitting here alone for an hour."

"I wouldn't be alone; I'd be with you."

"Smart ass." I answered. "See you at the concert then."

"Of course." He replied, leaning over to give me a goodnight kiss. Our lips met again, and the kissing grew stronger. His tongue entered my mouth, and I had just started wrapping my arms around him when there was a knock on my window.

We pulled away sharply, turningto see Taichi locked out of the car and signaling for me to leave. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." He answered. I stepped out of the car and shut the door before Tai could get in.

"For not really being a couple, you two sure get into the kissing." Taichi announced.

"I don't even want to ask about you and Tracey."

"Good," he smirked, "cause I don't feel like telling. I'll call you guys in the morning..."

* * *

Tracey and I slept in quite late but weren't surprised to hear that Taichi hadn't called. "It figures," I told my cousin, "Taichi never wakes up this early. It's nearly three p.m. before Yama and I usually hear from him." I looked over at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 1:30. We'd have plenty of time to do something before the concert.

She giggled. "That sounds like him. Sora, Taichi is so great!"

I laughed with her. "I take it the two of you hit it off pretty well."

"You could say that." She grinned.

"Please, no details." I responded. "Here, I'll call him and see if he wants to hang out before the concert."

"What time does it start?"

"6:30." I answered, hitting speed dial.

"Good morning!" Taichi's voice yawned into the phone.

"It's afternoon, baka."

"Oh, Sora, I was going to call you and Tracey but..."

"...you just woke up. Taichi, we figured that."

"Heh...guess some things never change."

"So what do you want to do before the concert?"

"It's too hot to do anything outside!" Taichi whined.

Tracey grabbed the phone from me. "Hey Tai, is there anywhere we can go swimming at?"

She paused and though I wasn't holding the phone in my hand, I could hear him talking.

"Yeah, we can go at the recreational center. How about we all go swimming in an hour and a half because I still have to eat breakfast. And then lunch..."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell him yes, Trace."

"We'll see you there, Taichi."

"Later."

Tracey and I dug around for our swimsuits and an hour and a half later, were waiting for Taichi outside the center. "There he is." I pointed.

"Hello, ladies. How are you all doing today?"

"Great."

"Where's the superstar at?" Taichi asked.

"He's got something else to work on."

"Oh, he's writing that song about you."

I stopped walking and faced the brunette. "The one for tonight's concert? But I thought he already had it written."

"He did, but then he decided to write a new one, and that's what he's doing right now."

That's interesting. I wonder what this new song will be about. Granted I never heard or read the lyrics to the last one; but it couldn't have been too bad, right?

We headed into the pool area and spent the next two hours goofing off, swimming, and in Taichi's case, learning more about Tracey.

"So, I've been wondering..."

"What now, Taichi?" Tracey asked. He had found out that she plays basketball, loves shopping, has three cats, and a bunch of other things already.

"Why is your name Tracey? I mean, I like the name, but it's not really Japanese."

I grinned, knowing there was a long story behind it. "Okay, so here's the thing. See I'm related to Sora through my dad's side; he's a Takenouchi. My mom on the other hand was born and raised in the U.S. Dad met Mom on a business trip one year out of college, and the two fell in love. They got married and all that jazz and then two years later, I was born. Mom always loved the name Tracey and had decided that if she ever had a girl, her name would be Tracey. So, take a guess at what happened..."

"That's cool." Tai answered. "So, do you guys ever go to the U.S.?"

"Once every now and then. It's quite different than over here, that's for sure. Mom and Dad got married here and have lived here ever since Mom graduated so we don't go back to visit that often."

"I see." Tai answered. "Well, I'm glad they named you Tracey, that you're Sora's cousin, and that you live here."

"Thanks Tai!" she exclaimed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, we'd better get going if we want to make it to the concert on time. Tai, you're picking us up right?"

"Of course, you've got the tickets don't you."

"Yep, Yama gave them to me last week. We're meeting Koushiro and Mimi at the front entrance in...shit...forty-five minutes!"

"Forty-five minutes!" Tracey exclaimed. "Let's go! We have no time to spare! See you later Tai!" she exclaimed, dashing off into the dressing rooms...

Well, somehow Tracey and I did manage to make it home and get ready in the little amount of time we did. She came out of the bathroom with five minutes to spare wearing a hot pink shirt and black capris with flip flops. "How do I look?"

"Taichi's gonna be loving it." I stated.

She laughed. "Well, Mr. Rock Star won't be complaining about yours either."

I rolled my eyes. I was wearing a Teen-Age Wolves three quarter length navy blue shirt with silver writing, a pair of khakis, and a jean jacket. "If you say so. I'm free advertising for his band. He gives me all these shirts and tells me to wear them."

"I wouldn't complain about free clothing!" she exclaimed as the doorbell rang.

"Taichi's here. Let's go." We walked outside and greeted the brunette.

My mouth fell open when I saw what he was driving. "Tai, why the hell are you driving Yama's car."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, he told me I could drive it to pick you two up, but then you would have to drive it to the concert. He didn't really want me to drive it, but I managed to convince him. It's always good to have some blackmail on him."

"Blackmail?" Tracey asked. "What, do you have a picture of him drunk with a lampshade on his head?"

"No." he shook his head. "Just something regarding Sora..."

I raised my eyebrows. "What about me?"

"I don't know." He answered in a singsong voice. "I can't tell you."

"Taichi, if it's something bad, I'd say it's a good thing to tell." Tracey gasped. "He's going to break up with her? He's cheating on her? If he is, I'm going to let him have it!"

Tai furiously shook his head. "No, no, no! It's none of those! It's a good thing actually, but Yama's too blond to see it. Can we just get going? Mimi and Koushiro are going to be wondering where we are."

"You're right!" I exclaimed, looking at the clock. I climbed in the driver's side while the others got in the car, and we took off. Soon we had reached the concert and somehow found a place to park.

We found Mimi and Koushiro at the front, both wondering what had took us so long. After a couple of explanations and an introduction to Tracey, we went inside. The doors had opened at 5:30, but Yama advised us to go at 6:00. "There are plenty of deranged fangirls right away. If you don't want to get mauled, take my advice."

Getting in was easier, and we made our way to our front row seats. It definitely pays to be friends, and in my case be the "girlfriend" of a band member. For the next twenty minutes, we talked and laughed at Taichi's expense mostly, waiting for the show to begin.

"Ooh! It's starting!" Mimi exclaimed when the lights dimmed and everyone got quiet.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Came Tai's response.

Tracey hit him with her purse, and he gave her a goofy grin. "Mimi, you're more excited then Sora, and her boyfriend's the lead singer who's going to be singing a song dedicated to her out there."

"Yeah, you look so calm and relaxed, Sora." Koushiro pointed out as he got a pair of earplugs out.

"Dude...why do you have earplugs?"

"So I don't have to listen to the screaming, proposals, and insane women!" he explained.

"I am excited." I told the group. "I just choose not to be so giddy about it."

"Ahh, the mystery that is Sora." Taichi stated causing Tracey to hit him again. "Ouch! Trace, what was that for?"

"I love seeing your face every time I do that!" she exclaimed but was cut off as the music began playing.

The crowd roared and Yamato's face soon lit up the big screen. One by one the other's faces joined his and the crowd got even louder. The band began with one of their bigger hits, and it seemed like everyone was singing along to it, even Tai.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Yama yelled into the microphone. The large group, made up mostly of girls, screamed in response. He smiled. "It's good to see you all here! We're going to take things down right now and play a song I wrote recently for a very special person in my life, my girlfriend Sora. It's called 'Back At One'" (Not mine!) He smiled down at me, and I felt my face heat up. Thankfully, the camera didn't come down to take a picture of me.

Taichi nudged me and whispered, "You're blushing...I think somebody's got a thing for her pretend boyfriend."

"Screw you," I murmured. Yamato turned to his band members and began counting off. A guitar solo started and Yama began singing the song.

_It's undeniable  
that we should be together  
it's unbelievable  
how I used to say that I'd fall never_

_The basis you need to know  
if you don't know just how I feel  
then let me show you now that I'm for real  
if all things in time  
time will reveal  
Yeah..._

I knew I was standing there with a large smile on my face, staring at Yama, but I didn't care. From the first notes, I knew there was something special about this song.

One - you're like a dream come true  
Two - just wanna be with you  
Three - Girl its plain to see  
that you're the only one for me, and  
Four - repeat steps one to three  
Five - make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
then I start back at one... (yeah)

It's so Incredible the way things work themselves out  
And all emotional  
once you know that it's all about hey

_And undesirable  
for us to be apart  
Never would of made it very far  
Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart  
Cause... _

One - you're like a dream come true  
Two - just wanna be with you  
Three - Girl its plain to see  
that you're the only one for me, and  
Four - repeat steps one to three  
Five - make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
then I start back at one...

So that's the reason he started a new song. I can't believe he managed to write one that tied in everything we talked about last night...

Say farewell to the dark night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child  
whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the life line  
just in the nick of time...

One - you're like a dream come true  
Two - just wanna be with you  
Three - Girl its plain to see  
that you're the only one for me, and  
Four - repeat steps one to three  
Five - make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
then I start back at one...

The final notes faded out and we all began cheering. Tracey turned to me and laughed. "You're crying!"

"No, I'm not. I just got something in my eye." Truthfully I hadn't been crying. There were a few little tears starting to form, but there was no crying. I'm not someone who cries often, but there was something about that song...

I grinned up at Yamato, and he winked down at me.

So that was the song he wrote. The whole time he was singing, it felt he was singing to me and no one else. The words made me feel like there was something else there, something more than friendship. Maybe he feels the same way about me. Maybe that's what Taichi was hinting at...

A/N: It's finished! Please review and let me know what you think!


	10. New Developments

To the Highest Bidder

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: Chapter 10! I'm at my brother's house and I'm loving his fast Internet. If only mine would work like this…well hope you all enjoy this chapter, R&R, and thanks to everyone who does!

**_Jodi Crystal:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Maiden-of-dreams:_**_ I like the song too!_

**_Raine189:_**_ Making up your own beat to the song works…_

**_Kat:_**_ Bryan McKnight sings "Back at One", and you can go to any search engine and type in "lyrics", and you'll find plenty of sites…_

**_Curtis Zindane Ziraa:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Placid Snowflake:_**_ I have a friend named Tracey (well, her name's spelled Tracy) too. Every time Iwrite that name down I think of her…_

**_Mimay:_**_ Glad you like it!_

**_Sorat4eva:_**_ You were screaming when you read this?_

**_Indigowolf:_**_ Nope, there's a decent amount left…_

**_Yvonne:_**_ I've got a few sorato fics…-hits self on head- all my Digimon fics are soratos!_

**_Sapphire Dragons:_**_ It's so obvious to all us but not them…_

**_HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE:_**_ Yeah, I decided to type this at 11:00 pm last night, and now it's nearly 1:00 am…I'm exhausted!_

**_Emotionlessangel37:_**_ I'm a rock fan too…the song worked with the chapter even though it really wasn't a rock song…_

**_Winter-Green-Elf:_**_ It put a smile on my face reading your review! Thanks!_

**_Kerei Kitsune:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Trio Wing:_**_ Nope, I'm still alive! I've just got sinus infection and a horrible cough. Other than that I'm alive and well…lol!_

**_Crazyamzy:_**_ I've considered ending it like that, but I'm not sure. You know how much I keep changing the story and adding new ideas! __Good luck with "A Dream Come True" and hope I was of some help…_

**_Scorpion05:_**_ You're right about what Tai's using as blackmail…when will they confess—eventually…_

**_Armitage:_**_ Sprouting…that sounds like either a plant or an insect. Oh well, I understood it…_

Chapter 10: New Developments

"So what do you think we were called here for?" I asked the blond next to me.

"I'm not sure." Yamato answered.

It was the Monday after The Teen-Age Wolves concert, and I found myself sitting with my two best friends and the rest of the junior and senior body in the gym. The juniors were sitting on one side while the seniors were on the other. From what I've picked up after talking to people, we all received letters in the mail asking us to be here today. But we have yet to find out why.

"Are they going to get this show on the road or not. I've got things to do!" Taichi exclaimed.

"Like what?" I responded.

The brunette smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to not know."

"Most likely he's off to make out with Tracey. Sorry to say, Sor, but the way Taichi and Tracey have been getting along, you will most likely be related to him."

"I'm not going to be the only one related to her." Taichi answered. "By that time her name will be Sora Ishida."

"Yes Tai, I'm positive I'm going to marry Yamato." I answered sarcastically.

"Yeah, Taichi, remember the little detail about Sora and me?" the blond whispered.

"Ah yes, but I know one little detail Sora has yet to hear."

"What would that be?" I interrupted, curious to know if this had anything to do with the blackmail he had mentioned before the concert.

"Yama has long since…"

"Students, please quiet down!" a voice up near the front of the room shouted. The gym gradually got softer, and I realized who the speaker was: Mr. Honda, the World Cultures teacher. "Can I please have the students from my class come forward?"

I looked around and saw a handful of students; mostly juniors walk up to the front, Mimi being one of them.

When they were all standing next to him, Mr. Honda began to speak. "As most of you know, I teach the World Cultures class here. The goal of this class is to familiarize students with different nations and their cultures. We have spent the last few months studying a specific country and a specific tradition from that country. Then each year, we share it with the school through the celebration of the tradition."

"We all know that. Why are we here?" Taichi whispered.

"However, because there are only juniors and seniors in the class this year, we decided to choose an event specifically for your grades."

One of the junior girls stepped forward. "We have been researching the United States and decided in one week's time that we will be having a prom."

A loud gasp emitted from the room. "But one week isn't enough time to get everything ready!" Mizuki shrieked. "We'll all have to get hair appointments, get our makeup done, BUY A DRESS, and so much more! There's no way we can be ready by then!"

"We figured everyone's reaction would be like that so we came up with a plan. Over the past few weeks we went to some of the boutiques and stores around town and talked with the owners. These men and women have agreed to set aside a stock of dresses and tuxes to be bought or rented at a special price for any junior or senior going to this prom. I've looked through the selections, and believe me, there's something for everyone. And any alterations needed can be made at the beginning of the week." Mimi stated.

"Where? When? Do you have decorations? What about dates?" Taichi shouted.

Mr. Honda smiled. "I'm glad someone asked. We'll be holding the prom this Saturday night here in the gym. My class has been working diligently to get decorations made. We set the theme "Eighth World Wonder" (Song by Kimberley Locke…not mine!) and have set the decorations to that theme. As for date's; if you choose to bring an out of school date, they must be signed up in my classroom—I'll be here all week while the rest of you are enjoying your break—and you can sign them up in there. Dates cannot be younger than juniors but can be older than seniors."

"Is that it?" someone asked.

"There are two more things on my list. First, we are now passing out a list of all the seniors to the senior class along with some writing utensils. Please circle the names of five boys and five girls to be part of the prom court. On Saturday night, all attendees will vote for King and Queen. Go ahead and fill out your choices. I'll explain the rest when you're done."

Taichi handed me the sheets, and I took one before handing the stack to Yamato. Now whom am I going to vote for? As I began filling it out, I obviously circled Tai and Yama's names. Then, after reading over the list, I circled a few of my tennis teammates and a couple of my classmates I felt deserved the title.

I folded the paper and handed it to Mimi, who was collecting them. Taichi and Yama soon finished as well. "So, who'd you vote for?" my chocolate-haired friend asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I replied.

"Because…I want to know if you voted for anyone who'll even come close to giving Yamato a run for his money."

That made me laugh. "Dude, we already know Yama's a lockdown for king."

"Huh?" the blond faced us.

"Face it, bud, you're as good as King."

"Unfortunately. But I don't want to be King if Sora isn't named Queen. I think I'd have to abdicate…"

"I'm not going to be Queen." I answered. "I bet no one voted for me."

"I did!" the two answered in unison.

"Sora," Taichi began, "you've got to remember that you're Yamato's girlfriend. People are going to vote for you."

"But I don't deserve it."

"Don't say that. If anyone does deserve it, it's you." Yamato harshly interrupted. "You're nice to everyone, with the exception of Mizuki—but that's understandable, you're intelligent, athletic, caring, funny, and beautiful. Why shouldn't people vote for you?"

Taichi smirked. "If that doesn't prove you love her, I don't know what does." He murmured under his breath for only me to hear. I gave him a questioning look, and he just grinned. "I'll tell you later. As for now, it looks like Mr. Honda's got more to say."

He was right, a first for Taichi. "As my students are counting up the votes, I have another announcement. We're going to do something called a Grand March. This part of prom is open to the public. We're going to one by one announce the couples that attend prom, and they will be walking down a staircase we are building when introduced. This is optional but should be pretty fun. If you, in this short time that we are here, already know who your date is, you can sign up, after I'm done talking, for a certain time to be announced at. Grand March starts at 7:30, but everyone will need to be here at 7:00. Mimi, are the results ready?"

"Yep!" she answered cheerfully.

"Okay, our candidates for King include…" he read the names off a card and, of course, both Taichi and Yamato were included. Taichi put on a forced smile, but the blonde's expression was hard to read. "Now for our Queen candidates…" the first two were a cheerleader and the most popular girl in school, "Mizuki Lee, Jun Motamiya, and Sora Takenouchi."

My mouth dropped. "I told you so." Taichi simply stated.

"On a final note, there will be an after prom party at the recreational center. Cost isfive dollars,and you can pay there. There will be all kinds of games and even a hypnotist. I think that's all I have for you. You all may go. See you Saturday night!"

Yamato stood up. "Should we sign up for a time?"

"I assuming this means I'm your date." I answered, standing up as well.

He smirked. "Did you really expect me to bring Taichi?"

"That would be kind of awkward." The brunette added, joining our conversation.

"Which one of you would be the girl?"

They looked at each other. "Definitely him!" the two replied together.

I laughed, linking my arm through Yamato's. "Of course I'll be your date."

"Will Tracey want to go?" Taichi asked.

I handed him my cell. "I'm pretty sure I know what her answer will be, but go ahead and call her."

It only took him fifteen seconds; Yamato and I timed him…

"She said yes." He answered as he hung up. I rolled my eyes, waiting for what I knew was next. "And Sora, she says you two are going shopping this afternoon."

"Typical Tracey." We walked to the front of the room and found it crowded with people, particularly girls. I was happy my arm was linked to the blonde's because I would have easily lost him otherwise. "How do the 7:48 and 7:49 slots sound?"

The two, being guys and really not too concerned about this, shrugged. "Works for me." I signed Tracey and Tai up for the first slot and the rock star and myself for the second one.

Yamato looked down at the list and his face blanched. "Mr. Honda!" he shouted. "Mr. Honda!"

I looked down to see what he was yelling about and felt my mouth drop again. There, next to a good half of the girls' names, was Yamato's. "What can I do for you, Mr. Ishida?"

"Um…yeah, I'm not going to prom with all these girls. Sora's my date." He said. Mr. Honda looked over the list, and his face began to match Yamato's.

"I'll take care of this. I suggest you two run so you don't get mauled by a group of disappointed girls."

He nodded toward the door, and the blond and I took the hint. "I'll see you two lovebirds later." Taichi said. "I'm off to sign up Tracey as my date in his classroom. Talk to you later."

"Bye Tai." We answered, making a break for the door.

We walked out to his car and headed to our next destination: the recording studio. A record label had expressed some interest in The Teen-Age Wolves and Yamato had asked me to accompany him there.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"I'm not too bad." He answered. "We've been pretty good as of late."

I smiled. "You guys have been awesome. All your songs were great, especially the one who wrote for me. Wow…wow, is about the only word that sums it up."

"It was nothing; only the best for you, Sor. That's one of the reasons why I voted for you as Queen."

My smile turned into a frown. "I don't want to be up as Queen."

"And you think I want to be up for King?" he replied. I hate being shoved into all these roles and voted for all sorts of things because I'm "Yamato Ishida". People only pick me because I'm in a rock band or they think I look good. If anyone doesn't deserve the vote it's me."

"I think you do. A lot of people love you for other reasons." Like me. "You're a great guy and if girls new what kind of guy you are away from the music and all, you'd have plenty more stalkers."

He cracked a grin. "Isn't that what I was telling you before?" Shit, I thought back to our conversation. "See, we don't ask for this kind of thing to happen, it just kind of does. I'm used to it because I've been putting up with it for all these years, but you're new to it. Give it time and you'll understand…"

* * *

We walked into the studio and I was surprised at the size of it. I never would have imagined it would be this big. A man in his late twenties approached us. "My name is Takuya Tokuhira. I'm the record executive here at Elemental Records (completely made up!). It's nice to meet you…Yamato, I'm assuming." 

"You assumed correctly. It's an honor to meet you, Mr…"

"Please, call me Takuya. And who is this lovely young lady."

Yamato smiled down at me. "This is my girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi. I hope you don't mind that I brought her."

The amiable man smiled. "Of course not. If you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet? And how long have you been dating?"

I took the opportunity to speak so he wouldn't think I was some ditzy fangirl. "Yamato and I have been friends since we were four, and we got together a few weeks ago."

"A long time in the works, eh?" he chuckled. "It was the exact same thing for my wife and myself. Well, I wish the two of you the best luck for the future."

"Thank you." We both replied.

"Now let's head into the room where the others are waiting for us." He explained what would happen today and the things he would be looking for.

"We'll do our best, Takuya. I can promise you that." Yamato grinned.

The man smiled. "I'll hold you to that." We walked into the main recording center and found the other Teen-Age Wolves and a short, round man awaiting us.

"Ishida! Where have you been? Get here faster next time! And who the hell are you?"

"She's my girlfriend, Makoto." Yamato sighed, as though he had already told this man that.

This man, I assumed, was their manager. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and glared. So he's the one they want to ditch. Makes sense. "Are we ready to begin?" Akira asked.

"Of course!" Takuya clapped his hands together. "Let's hear what you guy's can do…"

I smiled as Yamato's voice filled the air with the words to one of their older songs. It may be old, but they sounded fantastic already. (A/N: The song _was_ "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback…not mine!...but I had to take out the lyrics...)

I looked over at Takuya and saw him grinning and tapping his foot along to the beat. As I glanced at the band's manager, I found him glaring at me again. What's his problem? Oh well, may as well enjoy the music…

An hour and a half later the final beats of their first hit, "Turn Around" ended. Takuya and I started clapping along with the other Elemental Records employees who had conglomerated in the area. The band began packing up their instruments as Takuya talked with another man.

Yamato approached me, and I wrapped my arms around him. "You nailed it, Ishida. There's no way you guys will miss getting a contract." He beamed at me, and I noticed the beads of sweat collecting on his face. I reached my hand up, brushing them off slowly.

"Thanks, Sor. I'm so glad you were here. It really means a lot to me." Our eyes connected, and I felt an indescribable rush. His hot breath was getting closer to my face with each passing second, and I closed my eyes, anticipating the kiss. Our lips connected slowly, but the kiss ended as fast as it started.

A chunky body, belonging to Makoto, bumped me away from Yamato. "Oh, I'm sorry…Sarah." He said, snickering a bit.

Both Yamato and I stared at him, and I was about to correct him when I heard another voice do so. "It's Sora, Makoto." The blond and I turned our gaze to Takuya. "Well, Yamato, Akira, Takashi, and Yutaka—I was very much impressed with your performance. You've got some talent, and it's no wonder why you have such a legion of fans. I'll get back to you with my decision before the end of the month. Thank you for your time and once again, congratulations on a great job!"

Yamato picked up his guitar and faced me. "Wanna head over to my place? I'm guessing Taichi and Tracey are at you apartment. I'll make you lunch…"

I smirked and took his outstretched hand. "Lead the way, soon to be very famous rock star."

We bid our goodbyes, and I could feel Makoto's eyes still on me…

* * *

"Yama, I don't think your manager likes me." 

He turned away from the stir-fry he was just finishing to look at me. "I kinda got that impression too. I don't know what his problem is. But I'm going to talk to him about it." He set the dish on the table in between the two plates and one set of silverware—wait!

"Don't I get a fork or knife?"

He wiped his hands on his apron, which read, "Kiss the Cook" and smiled. "Not till you say the magic word."

I lowered my eyes before giving him a sly smile. I moved in on him and brought my lips to his. He was shocked at first, but it didn't take him too long to kiss me back. I knew I should break away; there was no need for us to keep kissing but I was enjoying it too much. Our kisses grew more passionate, and he began running his hands along the bottom of my shirt.

Finally, I got control over my emotions and pulled away. "How's that?"

He grinned sheepishly at me. "I was only waiting for you to say please, but that works too."

He grabbed some silverware for m,e and we sat down to eat. I knew Tracey would call soon, demanding we go shopping, but right now I wanted to enjoy some alone time with Yamato. He and I are going to have a lot of fun over the next week, and Saturday night's going to be a blast.

Hopefully we hear from Takuya soon, too. And maybe Yamato will be able to figure out why his manager seems to hate me even though I have a sneaking suspicion I know why…

A/N: Thoughts? Questions? Next chapter is the prom and then only a few more chapters to go! Please review!


	11. Prom Time

To the Highest Bidder

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: Yay, here's chapter 11! I was so inspired to update because it seemed like so many other sorato fics have been updated this weekend and it put me in a great mood! So thanks to everyone who reviews, and I hope you enjoy!

**_Maiden-of-dreams:_**_ Yeah, I don't like the manager either…_

**_Placid Snowflake:_**_ Dumping him in the trash could work…yes there are too many Tracey's or __Tracy__'s! lol! _

**_BigBlueEyes:_**_ Thanks!_

**_HiEi JaGansHis FlAmE:_**_ I guess I was pretty dedicated. -Looks at clock- It's only __8:15__ now…_

**_Emotionlessangel37:_**_ I'm sorry you missed prom. Hope you have fun this year! I can't wait for it! Your mom likes Nickelback? I wish my mom did. They had a concert about an hour away from where I live, but my mom and dadwouldn't let me go. I was pretty mad…_

**_Trio Wing:_**_ Here's the promish thing!_

**_Sorato4eva:_**_ Yamato will do that very soon…I hope…_

**_Kaori:_**_ You gotta love Taichi, his comments, and actions!_

**_Indigowolf:_**_ I'd say that could describe Makoto. No, Takuya is of no relation to the Takuya in D04…_

**_Blondie121147:_**_ The manager dude isn't in this chapter. He -thankfully- won't be seen or heard from for another two chapters I think…_

**_Raine189:_**_ Yep, your info did help me! Sora really needs to pay more attention…_

**_Scorpion05:_**_ Takuya does seem like a nice guy, but the manager's another story…_

**_Jodi Crystal:_**_ This chapter's got some of the prom in it but most of it'll be in next chapter…_

**_Starr-lover:_**_ Nope, Takuya is not the same one off of Digital Frontier. I needed a name and that was the first thing that came to mind. I think there is going to be either 14 or 15 chapters total…_

**_Cute-Cleo:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Crazyamzy:_**_ So many questions! Lol! There's some kissing in here...more in the future though. Makoto is an idiot…he'll be in the story later, and Evanescence is a great cd…but right now I'm listening to Amy Lee's duet with Seether…_

**_Dark Magician Sage:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Sapphire Dragons:_**_ I updated! Lol! Hope you like the chapter! _

Chapter 11: Prom Time

"Presenting…Mizuki Lee and Yamato Ishida!"

"I cannot believe Yamato got stuck with that bitch." I murmured.

"Do I sense some jealousy, Sor?" Taichi laughed. "Relax, it's only practice! It's not Yama's fault we're paired up alphabetically."

I glared at the brunette. It was Wednesday, a few days before this big promish thing, and we the candidates were all practicing for our introductions.

"I am not jealous."

He rolled his eyes. "Then why'd you narrow your eyes and bite your lip when Mr. Honda announced Mizuki and Yamato were partners?"

"Would you really want to be stuck with her? I'd feel sorry for any guy stuck with her."

Taichi snorted. "You're right about that but wrong about the other thing. You are jealous." He snickered. "You're in love with Yamato."

"No I'm not." I answered a little too quickly.

"Ha! Don't deny it; I've seen this coming all along. It was obvious you were getting into this from day one. I see all the joyful smiles and blushing you do every time you two kiss. Face it, while pretending, you've fallen for him."

I elbowed him hard in the stomach. "There are other people in the room. Think before you speak, idiot."

He caught onto what I was saying as he saw Jun eying us suspiciously. "Hey, Jun. What's up?"

"Why'd you elbow him?"

I smirked. "Taichi's trying to think of ways to trip me when we walk out there."

She gasped. "Why would you do that?"

The brunette glared at me, and I could tell he had no comeback. Luckily he was saved by Mr. Honda's voice announcing Jun and her partner should go out. "I can't believe you just told her that."

"You deserved it. You and your big mouth are going to blow everything for us."

"Give me a break. Even if something like that did happen, it'd all be good because all you and Yamato would have to do is admit you really do love each other."

I turned to face the brunette. "For the last time, Taichi, I'm not jealous and not in love with Yama."

"And finally, presenting Sora Takenouchi and Taichi Yagami!"

Tai and I walked out to the makeshift stage the World Cultures class had built and walked to the spot Mr. Honda had pointed to.

"Now, I'm first going to announce the king. When I name him, you guys can all give your congratulations to him, and then he will step forward to this spot." The teacher had marked a large x on the middle of the stage. "His partner will step back and wait for the queen to be named. I will then, obviously, announce the queen. You all will congratulate her, and then she steps forward to the king and they link arms. The girl whose partner was chosen and the boy whose partner was chosen then form a new couple." He paused. "Let's try this out. I randomly selected one boy and girl to be our winners. And the prom king is…Taichi Yagami!"

I gave my friend a hug, and the others around came over to shake his hands or give him a hug. Yamato had a hard time shaking free of Mizuki, who would not let go of his hand. As Taichi stepped forward, I moved backwards. "And the prom queen is…Jun Motomiya!" we all walked over to congratulate her, as well, and her partner, the class president, linked his arm with mine.

"After the king and queen have been crowned, we're going to let the public take pictures of you and anyone else for the next fifteen minutes. When that time is up, prom will officially begin. Midway through, we are going to have the King and Queen's dance. The two crowned will meet in the middle and have the floor all to themselves. I'm pretty sure I've filled you in on everything. Well, thank you for your time, and I'll be seeing you all on Friday night. Don't forget, you will all need to be here at 7:00. Goodbye!" he walked off, and one by one we let go of our partners. All except Mizuki, that is.

I walked over to where Yamato was standing with Mizuki still clinging to him, and Taichi joined us as well.

"Let me go, Mizuki! I've got things to do with certain people."

She giggled. "Aww, Yama-kun, I knew you wanted to spend the day with me!"

I coughed. "Please, can't you take a hint?"

"What, that Yama-kun doesn't like you?"

Taichi laughed. "Get a clue, Mizuki! Yamato obviously likes her."

The blond smirked after finally freeing himself from the girl. "Actually for once she's right. I don't like you Sora." Mizuki grinned triumphantly, and I tried to figure out what Yamato was getting at. "I love you."

Mizuki's mouth fell open. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I love Sora."

The girl's eyes began to tear up. "You can't mean that, Yama-kun! There's no way you can love her!"

"Why not? You don't dictate who I can and can't fall for." He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Sor."

Our eyes locked together and the tone of his voice was so strong and…dare I say, truthful, that I couldn't help sticking my foot in my mouth.

"I love you too, Yama." I couldn't stop myself from answering him back. I knew he was acting, and I was supposed to but…I wasn't. As much as I denied it to Taichi I had finally admitted it, at least to myself. I am in love with Yamato Ishida.

He gave me his gorgeous grin and the next thing I knew, we were locked in a deep kiss. Our lips first brushed together slowly, but things began heating up. Yamato pulled me closer and his kissing became more passionate and possessive, as if he really did love me.

I had lost all rational thought. I could hardly figure out where I was, other than in Yamato's arms, kissing him. His fingers trailed down to my shirt, and suddenly they were underneath it. I let out a gasp. What's he doing? He doesn't really love me yet he's really getting into this.

I pulled away and looked at him, unsure of what had just happened. "Why…why did you do that?"

His cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry. I, I don't know what came over me. I just got this incredible rush and got a little carried away and…"

"I'll say you got carried away!" Taichi exclaimed. "Mizuki's been gone for quite awhile, and I've been trying to get your attention but it wasn't working! You two just kept making out! At least you finally admitted you love each other before you succeeded in undressing each other!"

The brunette pointed to my hands, which were stationed very close to Yamato's belt. "We were acting, baka; just trying to get our point across."

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, Yamato. You may eventually start to believe it."

Seeing the blond raise a fist, I decided to interrupt. "How about we all leave? I have a feeling we're all going to be needing our beauty sleep in the next few days, especially you, Taichi."

He laughed and forgot yelling at Yama. "You're right! I don't wanna disappoint Tracey…"

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Tracey exclaimed, looking once again at the clock. I groaned. This was the tenth time in the past thirty seconds she's done that. Mimi, Tracey, and I were standing near the apartment door at 5:40 waiting for our dates to arrive. The three of us had spent all day getting ready, and I had to say my nerves were finally kicking in.

The guys—Koushiro, Taichi, and Yamato—had promised to be at my place by five forty-five so we could be at our supper reservations at The Villa by 6:00 and to the school by 7:00. Mimi was standing next to the chair pacing back and forth. Tracey was trying to stare a hole through the clock, and I was trying my hardest not to bite my manicured fake fingernails.

Mimi had been over at my place since 7:30 this morning. She had marched into my room and screamed, "It's prom!" waking both Tracey and me. Neither of us are morning people, but with Mimi in there, we could not fall back asleep.

By 9:00 after Tracey and I had both showered and eaten, Mimi had basically kicked my parents out of the apartment. She gave them thirty dollars and told them they could come back at 5:30. Mom looked at little shocked, but I think Dad got quite a kick out of it. So, they bid us farewell and both headed off for their workplaces with plans to go to the Yagamis later.

We spent the morning mentally preparing for prom as Mimi put it. She brought over this huge collection of movies for us to watch. I don't even need to name which ones they were. If you name any mushy, sappy, romantic chic flick, comedy, or drama, Mimi had it with her.

Tracey and I managed to convince her to stop for a lunch break, and we ordered in pizza to eat. Two more movies later, it was finally time to get ready.

They both insisted on helping me first because I would take the longest. "Why am I going to take the longest?"

Tracey gave me a look like I was asking the dumbest question. "Because you're up for prom queen, duh Sora!"

I rolled my eyes. "So? I don't even want to be prom queen. People only voted for me because I'm dating Yamato."

"I doubt that." Mimi answered. "People like you, Sora. There are a lot of juniors and seniors who think a lot of you."

"Yeah because Yama-kun's my boyfriend." I responded in a mock fangirl voice.

Tracey shook her head. "I don't even go to your school, Sor, but I'm agreeing with Mimi. You're my favorite cousin for obvious reasons."

"Because I don't suck my thumb and carry a blanket around? Because I don't waste time during family reunions gossiping about which celebrities got nose jobs? Because…" I began randomly naming off traits of my other cousins.

"Sora, be serious! You are always thinking of others, you're funny, friendly, compassionate…" she began naming things off. "To say it simply, you're one of the nicest people I know. People should have voted for you and you should win queen."

I shut my mouth knowing they would keep arguing with me and I didn't want to get a headache. "Well, now that that's settled, let's begin!" Mimi exclaimed.

Tracey pulled out all her different cosmetics, curling iron, and straightener. "I'll start on her hair, and you can give her a manicure and pedicure, Mimi."

I gulped. I think I would have preferred it the other way around. When we were ten and I was spending the night at Tracey's, she decided to try highlighting my hair. She wore me down and finally I agreed to her plea. She was only going to put some black highlights in but ended up turning all my hair black. Then she tried to get it back to the natural color and somehow caused it to be black with red highlights. Finally, three hours later my hair was back to it's natural color and my mother never found out about it.

Well, I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. "How do you want your hair done, Sor?"

"Nice and simple. I don't need anything too fancy."

"Don't you want to impress Yamato?" Mimi wondered while she held shades of nail polish up to my dress.

I smiled. "Yama won't care if I look fancy or not."

"Awe." They both sighed, and I rolled my eyes. "That's so cute!"

Tracey and Mimi worked for the next hour and a half, and I was very relieved when Mimi announced I was done. I walked over to the mirror and gasped. Tracey had definitely kept it simple and yet it still looked great. She had straightened all my hair and pulled half of it up with a clip. She left some bangs down so that they framed my face. Mimi had painted my nails a light silver color, and I was very happy she hadn't gone with anything…bright.

"Now do not mess up your hair!" Tracey commanded. "We're going to get our hair and nails done so you can go watch a movie or something." She looked at the clock. "We'll be done in about one hour, and then we can put on our dresses and do our makeup."

I went out to the living room but did not put a movie in. I had seen enough to last me quite awhile. Instead I pulled out an old photo album full of pictures of Taichi, Yamato, and I growing up. I spent the next hour looking through them and laughing about some of the better memories. It's hard to believe we're in our last month of high school!

"Sora, we're ready for you!" Tracey called. I walked back into my bedroom and laughed. It was a pigsty.

"It's going to take me a year to get this place cleaned up!" I exclaimed.

"Stop being such a drama queen." Mimi answered. "It's nearly five o'clock. Ladies, the guys will be here in forty minutes, and we need to be looking our best for them. It's time to get the dresses." She said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes. "Now who's being the drama queen?"

Tracey grabbed her dress and headed into my bathroom to change first. Five minutes later she emerged and asked me to the zip the back up. I clapped when she faced us, and Mimi gave her two thumbs up. "That'll make Taichi drool!" Tracey dress was lavender with spaghetti straps and flowed out at the end.

"My turn!" Mimi announced. She too walked into the bathroom and shortly came out, asking Tracey to zip up the back of her dress. "What do you think?"

"Nice…" we both grinned. In typical Mimi fashion the dress was, go figure hot pink. It was strapless and very Mimi.

"Go on, Sor. Let's see…" Tracey smiled.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Pulling the dress off its hanger, I just looked at it. It had been quite a find. The dress was black with a few strands of silver mixed in and it was strapless. I had found it when Tracey and I went shopping last weekend. It was the first dress I saw and, thankfully, very much in my price range; only fifty dollars. My shoes almost cost more than that.

As I walked back into my room, Tracey and Mimi gasped. "If that doesn't make you queen…" Mimi found her voice.

"You're telling me. Though from the way you look and what Taichi told me happened Wednesday, I'm wondering how long you will actually be in that dress."

My face became red. Leave it to Taichi to tell Tracey what had happened with Yamato. Mimi asked for details, and Tracey was very happy to tell her. Mimi grinned at me when my cousin finished her story. "If you guys are going to be busy, Koushiro and I will drop Tracey and Taichi off when prom is over."

"I can't believe you guys are thinking like that! Yama and I aren't going to be doing anything like that tonight!"

"I'd say it'll happen sometime in the next month." Tracey whispered to Mimi.

"Or the next week."

Oh God! I must change the subject! "The guys are gonna be here soon and we haven't even started our makeup!"

"Oh no! We've got to hurry up and get that done…"

So there we were waiting for the guys to show up. The doorbell rang, and my parents answered it immediately. "Look who we have here." Dad smiled. "Come in boys, it's nice to see you. And it's nice to see you all dressed up. Taichi, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Me either, Mr. T." he responded. "Wow, Tracey you look great." He walked over to my cousin and attached the corsage to her arm whileshe pulled out his own flower.

Koushiro's face had turned bright red as he saw Mimi, and he was mustering up all the courage to give her the flower he'd bought for her.

"Hey there, beautiful." A voice whispered in my ear.

"Hey, yourself." I smiled and wrapped my arms around the blond.

He pulled something out of his pocket. "For you." Yamato pulled out of the embrace and put the corsage around my arm. It was made up of roses and baby's breath and beautiful. I attached the flower I'd gotten for him to his tux coat and almost poked him with the pin as mom began taking photos.

"Mom," I exclaimed, "give me one minute!"

"Okay, okay," she responded sheepishly, letting me finish pinning the boutonniere on Yama before she began snapping pictures again. "Say cheese!" Yamato pulled me close to him, and we both smiled for the camera. Mom kept this up for another five minutes before pulling the others into the picture. Mimi eventually was able to convince her to let us go so we wouldn't miss our dinner reservations.

We walked out the door and headed down the stairs. "So, who drove?" Mimi asked.

The guys grinned. "We have a surprise for you!" Taichi exclaimed in a singsong voice.

"Oh my God!" Tracey was the first to notice. "You got us a limo?"

"That would be affirmative." Koushiro responded, taking Mimi's hand and helping her into the limo.

"I can't believe you guys did this." I whispered into Yama's ear.

He grinned and kissed my lips. "I have a feeling this'll be the least of the surprises for tonight..."

* * *

"Look at these decorations!" Tracey shouted.

"Prodigious!" Koushiro answered. "Look, there's a replica of the Great Pyramid! And there's the Colossus of Rhodes, and the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus, and…" he began rambling as to what each statue or sculpture was. It was obvious the World Cultures class had stuck to the theme "Eighth World Wonder". They had replicated all the seven ancient wonders and made a banner showing the theme.

"Did your class do all this?" I asked Mimi as we walked back over to where the stage was.

"Yup!" she enthusiastically responded.

Yamato faced her. "Where'd you guys keep it all?"

"The drama room."

"We have a drama room?" Taichi's puzzled voice entered the conversation.

Yamato and I laughed. "It does not surprise me you didn't know that." Yama stated.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Mr. Honda's voice rang out. "We need you all to start lining up for the Grand March. People are going to be arriving shortly, and we want everyone set now!"

"That's our cue. We'll be seeing you guys later." Mimi said, taking her boyfriend's hand and walking off.

"I guess we'd better head back there." Tracey answered.

The four of us walked to the back of the stage area, and it seemed almost everyone who was going to be in the Grand March was already there.

Mr. Honda began lining people up, and Yamato and I got in line behind our best friend and my cousin. "You ready?" I asked the blond.

He beamed at me. "I think so. What about you? Are you prepared?"

"Prepared? Why?"

His smile faded a bit. "For the paparazzi."

"They're here?"

"Unfortunately. The guys and I had a feeling they wouldn't be able to resist an event like this."

"Aren't we lucky." I mumbled sarcastically but was cut off as Yamato's lips brushed mine. "You'll be fine. We only have to put up with them for like one hour total, and then they'll be gone, and we won't have to worry about them. Just don't say anything to them because they love twisting words around. Once they claimed I wasn't a real blond because I mentioned something about hair color. It was a long time ago, but I still remember it. Stick close to me, and we'll get through it."

I suddenly started laughing and Yama raised an eyebrow. "If they decide to take a picture and Taichi's in it, you're lucky we got him to take off his bib."

The blond grinned and chuckled. "I have to agree with you there."

We had arrived at the restaurant fine and in one piece. But then it was time to order. Tracey and I each ordered a salad and Yamato ordered a hamburger. But Taichi…as much as I love the guy…sometimes his stomach thinks for him instead of his brain. He decided he had this huge craving that had to be fulfilled. He ordered baby back ribs.

This huge order came and Taichi's eyes grew so big. He was about to dig into it when Tracey stopped him. She made the waiter go get a bib that people eating lobster get so he wouldn't spill all over himself.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Mr. Honda began to address the conglomerated people in the gym. He explained what was going on and how this promish thing had come to be.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you how incredibly gorgeous you look."

I blushed. "You do that tux justice, too, Ishida." Mustering up my courage, I whispered into his ear, "You look very sexy."

He grinned at me as Mr. Honda introduced the first couple. "I'm glad you approve."

The couples continued to be introduced. "Tracey Takenouchi and Taichi Yagami."

The two in front of us exchanged nervous smiles and walked up to the stage and out to the public. "We're next." Yama squeezed my hand, and I could feel my nerves kick in again.

"Sora Takenouchi and Yamato Ishida."

Yamato and I slowly walked up to the stage and through the curtain, separating the public from the people waiting to be introduced. "Smile big." Yama whispered through clenched teeth.

If I thought my mother taking pictures was bad, I hadn't seen anything.

The whole gym was illuminated as people, some of whom I knew and others I will probably never meet reached for their cameras and took many pictures. I had a feeling I would be edited out of a majority of these.

Yamato and I reached the other side of the gym after walking around in a large circle. "I see you guys are pretty popular."

"That's the understatement of the year." Tracey answered Taichi. "Look, Mimi is signaling for you guys to go up there. Good luck all of you." She kissed Taichi's cheek and gave Yama and I each a thumbs up. Mimi had been one of the first to go through and now was lining up the candidates.

She led us back to where we had originally come from and told us it would only be a few more minutes. Yama stayed with Taichi and me, not wanting to go anywhere near Mizuki until he had to. "Okay, everyone get with your assigned partner. Mr. Honda's going to announce you now."

Our teacher did just that and things began moving considerably faster than they had in practice. Yamato and Mizuki were announced shortly and the blond gave me a sad smile. Taichi elbowed me, but I ignored him. A few minutes later, it was our turn. "Presenting Sora Takenouchi and Taichi Yagami!"

We walked out onto the stage and again, the cameras began flashing. "And now the moment you all have been waiting for. Your prom king is…Yamato Ishida!"

No surprise there.

Mizuki instantly began shouting and tried to kiss Yamato. Taichi had to use all his might to hold me back from ripping her apart, but Yamato handled her just fine. He turned his head right at the moment she went to kiss him and she only got air. He pried his arm away from her and was congratulated by everyone. The guys all shook his hand or gave him a high five, while he allowed the girls to kiss his cheek, even Jun. Mizuki was the only one left out.

When I reached him, he kissed my lips lightly. "I'll be waiting for you up there, Sor…"

I blushed and headed back to Taichi. "And the prom queen is…Sora Takenouchi!"

"If we would have taken a bet, you would have owed me lots of money!" Taichi exclaimed as he wrapped me in a bear hug. The others came over to congratulate and hug me. Jun gave me a forced smile and a hug, but Mizuki refused to even look at me. Oh well, no loss there.

I joined Yamato and he linked his arm through mine. The camera's immediately started to click and it seemed everyone who had a camera was taking a picture of the court. "We will now have a fifteen minute break where you the public will be allowed to take pictures. At the end of that period, you must leave!" Mr. Honda announced.

Immediately the public flowed onto the gym floor, and I spent the next fifteen minutes being congratulated and taking pictures of people with Yamato. I really didn't mind, and I know he didn't either. Most of these people weren't obsessive and crazy and were truly nice people. The paparazzi tried their best to get to us but, thankfully, the crowd surrounding Yamato andme was too big for them to get through.

When the time came, Mr. Honda made all the people leave. It was hard to pry a lot of them away, but eventually we managed. The beginning parts of a song began blasting through the loudspeakers and Mr. Honda called out, "Now let the prom begin!"

His announcement was met by a shout of cheers and the dance officially started. Yama took my hands and motioned for me to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he led me to the doors.

"Somewhere away from the noise and people."

"Why?"

"I've got a surprise for you…"

A/N: Please review! Next chapter, obviously we find out the surprise and there's a lot more with the prom and after prom party! And Merry early Christmas and Happy New Year's to everyone. This'll probably be my last update of 2004! God bless!

Theladyknight


	12. Revelations

To the Highest Bidder

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon and any song -except Tai's creation- are not mine!

A/N: Yay! Semester tests are over, and no school today! In celebration, here's chapter 12. Please R&R!

**_Curtis Zidane Ziraa:_**_ Well, I am glad you like this!_

**_Digimoniswhatilove:_**_ Thanks! Hope this was a fast enough update!_

**_Jodi Crystal:_**_ I did have a good Christmas and New Year's Eve was fun -smiles-…yes, I did get plenty of ideas for all my fics…_

**_Sora kinomoto:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Cute-Cleo:_**_ I updated as soon as I could!_

**_SoraKoi The Water Goddess:_**_ Glad you like!_

**_K:_**_ Cliffhangers are good…if you're the one writing them…_

**_Direwolf1427:_**_ I agree!_

**_Kkornelia:_**_ If that's the case I'm screwed! Lol! Plenty of girls hear don't stick with those colors. One of the seniors last year had a lime green dress, and it looked really good on her!_

**_B.R. Wells:_**_ Thanks for all the reviews! It must have taken you quite some time to read all my fics. I can't write songs/poetry well so I went with someone else's song, and thanks for all the nice words!_

**_emotionlessangel37:_**_ Your dress sounds cool…I haven't gotten mine yet!_

**_Kat:_**_ Hope you like the chapter!_

**_HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Teehee:_**_ Hope this was soon enough!_

**_Dream-rose/fanfictionist:_**_ It will happen before the last chapter…_

**_Aelita89:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Maiden-of-dreams:_**_ Glad you like; I can't resist putting cliffhangers in…_

**_Mishy:_**_ Glad you like!_

**_Sorato-takari:_**_ Nice new penname…um, I'd be the wrong person to ask for the pronunciation, heh…lol!_

**_Mrs. Ishida-to-you:_**_ No lemon, but…there could be some implied stuff…-evil laugh- read to see. Thanks for the idea, but I've already got that part planned out!_

**_Indigowolf:_**_ Read to see…_

**_SoratoFan:_**_ Thanks! Hope your Christmas was good too!_

_**Money makes me smile: **-blushes- Thanks! You always have such nice things to say! The ideas just…come to me, that's the best way I can explain it!_

**_Kuroi Black Nightingale:_**_ It's no problem…I'll review each chapter if I have something to say that I know I'm going to forget by the time I get to the last chapter or if I just like the story! _

**_Trio Wing:_**_ Yeah, with Mimi that would be very typical!_

**_Crazyamzy:_**_ I should have listenedto you when you said stay away from sugar! Lol! I kid, tho you did comment about that in the e-mail you sent back. _

**_Placid Snowflake:_**_ I got what you were saying…I think…lol!_

**_Raine189:_**_ The surprise is actually revealed in the first 500 words! Lol! I didn't drag it out to the end!_

**_Yama-sama:_**_ I was looking at pictures from our Grand March last year and yep, the guys had flowers._

**_Scorpion05:_**_ I would do the exact same thing to a friend of mine that did that! Tai is adorable…_

**_Cute Lil Sora:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Blondie121147:_**_ Maybe…_

**_Inconnu:_**_ I forgive you for not reviewing! Lol -blushes- Glad you like the story! Don't worry, I almost forgot about the flower too…_

**_Dark Magician and Holy Mage:_**_ Lol! I agree!_

Chapter 12: Revelations

"A surprise?" I questioned as he led me down the hall to an empty corridor.

Yamato beamed at me. "Yep, but it's a secret. So you can't tell anyone."

"It sounds big." I responded.

"Life altering, that's for sure." He finally stopped and turned around to face me.

"So what is it?"

The blond reached a hand into his tux and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to me. "Go on and read it."

I carefully unfolded it and began to read…

_Dear Mr. Ishida,_

_I am very pleased to inform you, Akira, Takashi, and Yutaka that The Teen-Age Wolves are the newest members of the Elemental Records family. I was incredibly impressed with your performance and am certain you all are in for a long, successful career. In honor of this, we will be hosting a party at which time you and the band will be signing your contracts. The party is next Friday night, __8 p.m.__ at the studio. You may invite three guests, not including your parents, but do remind them this is a formal event. I will meet with you, the band, your guardian(s), manager, and any legal officials to go over your contracts and answer any questions prior to Friday. Again, Yamato, congratulations and I look forward to working with you._

_Sincerely,  
Takuya Tokuhira_

The realization hit me. "You guys got the contracts!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around Yamato's neck.

He pulled me to him. "No more recording our own cd's and burning hundreds of copies." He joked, but I knew this was just a cover-up. He was elated deep down, but Yama, while being in the spotlight, has grown accustomed to hiding his feelings.

"You guys totally deserve it! I'm so proud of you, Yama!"

"Thanks, Sor." He pulled away so he was looking at me but still holding me in his arms. "And thank you for being there for me. Is it safe to assume you'll be my date for the signing party?"

His blue eyes looked down into mine and I felt myself melting. "Do I get to see you in this again?" I whispered, gesturing to the tux.

Yamato grinned and our faces slowly inched together. "As long as you wear that."

Our lips brushed together lightly. "Then you assumed correctly." He smiled again and captured my lips once more. I couldn't stop myself from smiling or kissing him back.

There was no one around, but it's just so addicting to kiss him. One kiss, and I just can't stop. The kisses grew more passionate, and I gently ran a hand through his blond locks. "Yama!" I giggled at his softly kissed my neck. "There's no one out here. We don't have to act."

His eyes met mine. "I know that," he whispered before reclaiming my lips. Well, who was I to argue? I brushed my tongue against his lips, and he let it in. I moaned as his hands caressed my bare shoulders. Finally, after a few more minutes, he pulled away. "But once I start kissing you, it's not easy to stop."

I felt blood rush to my cheeks. "You're such a sweet talker. Can we go back in now, or are there more surprises for me?"

He put on a pensive look. "I'm saving them for some other time," the blond answered mysteriously. "But, for right now, we can go back inside."

Yamato started walking in, and I just stared after him. Another surprise? Could he possibly think of me the same way I think of him? At the beginning I would have brushed this feeling off but there are so many things pointing in that direction? Could he really love me? Is that what one of the surprises could be?

"Sor, are you coming?"

I shot out of my trance, but made a mental note to talk to someone I can trust about this soon. "Of course." I walked up and linked my hand through his so I wouldn't get lost as we entered the crowded room again.

Who could I talk to? I need to tell someone who knows we're not really going out. I gulped, that leaves Yamato or Taichi. I'm not quite ready to confront the rock star about it. I don't want to end our friendship on a mistaken impulse, but do I really want to talk to Taichi? I'm just going to forget about it for tonight and worry about it tomorrow. Tonight's supposed to be fun and I don't need to spend the time worrying.

Music was blaring as we set foot in the gym. It seemed everyone there was dancing or just hanging around with friends, having a blast. "There they are." I pointed to one of the tables set up against the wall. Taichi, Koushiro, Mimi, and Tracey were all sitting down, talking and laughing.

"Let's go then." We worked our way through the crowd and finally made it to the table.

Taichi smiled when he saw us. "Where have you two been? Or should I ask, what have you been doing?"

"Hentai." He stuck his tongue out at me and I responded the same way.

"We were talking." Yamato replied, folding his arms.

Tracey snickered. "With what, your tongues?"

Koushiro laughed and turned to Tai. "So that's what they call it these days!"

"You all are hilarious." My eyes flashed dangerously in their direction as they all cracked up.

"Oh leave them alone, guys." Mimi faced Yamato and me. "Just ignore them. But I do have to tell you, Yamato, you have great fashion sense!"

"What are you talking about?" he wondered.

She gave a sly grin. "That shade of lipstick you're wearing is very in right now. I think Sora uses the same brand…"

* * *

"Are you ladies having a good time?" Mimi asked as we entered the bathroom. We'd been dancing with the guys and having a great time all night. But now it was time for a little girl talk. Tracey had announced she needed to use the bathroom, and Mimi and I had both followed. The guys had all given us strange looks, and Tai made some comment about girls always needing to use the bathroom in groups. Men…they'll never understand us women and vice versa. I have no idea what goes on inside their mind, and quite frankly, I'm not too sure I want to know what goes on inside Tai's mind. 

"Of course!" Tracey and I responded in unison, both of us then laughing.

Mimi grinned. "I knew this was a good idea! By the way, Sora, I didn't get a chance to tell you congratulations for winning Queen and that I love your dress."

Tracey interrupted me before I could tell them I still didn't feel like I deserved the title or crown. "And to think she wanted to wear a kimono instead of this fabulous looking thing!"

The younger girl gasped. "Sora, why would you do that?"

I shrugged. "Nothing wrong with being conventional and traditional, right?" they both stared at me. "Okay, okay, this is an American tradition so I guess it does fit to dress the part. And I have to say I really like this dress."

Tracey beamed at me. "It looks great on you. Thank you so much, Sor, for inviting me here and introducing me to Taichi." She said as we gathered our purses and in Mimi's case, helped her gather up her cosmetics and put them in her purse. We walked back to the gym and saw the guys sitting down while the sounds of the Black Eyed Peas "Hey Mama" sounded in the background.

"What's Taichi doing?" Mimi stated, looking at the brunette. "He looks like a monkey."

"A cute monkey." Tracey answered, and I laughed at her comment.

We slowly approached, watching as the brunette jumped around in front of Yamato and Koushiro…singing along to the song?

"Hey Yama, tell the girl you love her, Yama! Get off your ass and let her know, Yama! We all know you love her Yama, please tell her soon, Yama!"

"What the hell are you going on about now, Taichi?" Tracey bluntly put it.

I sat down next to Yamato and raised an eyebrow. "I heard the song, now tell me what he was getting at."

The blond ran a hand through his hair. "It's nothing, Sor…"

"Nothing my ass, Yamato. Tell me. I won't take no for an answer."

He was cut off as Mr. Honda picked up the mike, and we all heard a loud screech. "Sorry about that everyone," the music ended, and he faced the crowd of teenagers, all of whom were wondering why he stopped. "I would like our King and Queen to come up here right now. Yamato, Sora, if you would please."

The blond looked at me, and we both stoodup, walkingto the front stage where Mr. Honda was standing. "What's this about?" the blond whispered.

"I think we're supposed to dance together or something. I'm really not too sure."

We reached the front, and Mr. Honda grinned at both of us. "Okay, it's now the time for the King and Queen's dance. But first, I'd like to give you both your crowns. You would have gotten them when you were announced earlier," he flushed, "but they weren't quite done."

Yamato and I exchanged a look and were both trying not to laugh. We had had Mr. Honda a few years ago and knew he wasn't the most organized teacher. "But now that that's taken care of…" Mimi came up onto the stage, obviously knowing what had been going on. She took the tiara Mr. Honda had and placed it on my head, and then put the large crown on Yamato's head.

The students, particularly, the female population began cheering and yelling. "Mr. DJ, would you please start the music. This is the dance for the King and Queen alone…" He motioned for us to walk down the steps and onto the middle of the dance floor. Yamato offered me his hand and together we walked down. The music started, and I wrapped my arms around his neck while he placed his around my waist. The music to the song "Eighth World Wonder" by Kimberley Locke began to play. (Not mine!)

"Well, this is a bit nerve-racking." Yamato joked as it seemed everyone was watching us and many of the people held their cameras up.

"You're telling me." I replied. I bit my lip before plunging ahead recklessly. "Yamato, tell me what Taichi was going on about before. I know it was about me."

He sighed. "Sora, it's nothing bad, I swear."

"Yamato, you gave me that last time he said something like that, but I know it's not the truth. I know you're keeping something from me, and it really hurts knowing you're not being honest. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Of course I do. He was just talking about our little faux relationship."

"What about it?" I questioned, not letting him drop the topic.

"He just wanted to know how long it's going to last and just told me to be careful."

"Why would he tell you that?"

"Sor, I don't know how long this could get, but I don't want to do anything that'll seriously hurt the two of us. The paparazziis going to have a field day after the prom and want to know everything about our relationship."

"He doesn't want us to get in so deep that we end up doing something we regret." He paused. "But can we just stop talking about this? We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves, not bickering. All I can think about is the fact I'm here with a beautiful women, and we're arguing about stuff."

I blushed. "I'm not beautiful."

His deep eyes looked into mine. "Don't say that. You are too modest for your own good. Sora, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Sure, others may be prettier or gorgeous, but you're beautiful on the inside and outside. I know you don't believe you should've won Queen, but believe me, people chose you for more reasons than the fact you and I are dating."

His eyes told me he wouldn't argue anymore, and he had me somewhat convinced.

"Fine, I don't agree with you about the Queen thing, but I agree we should stop arguing about something stupid like that."

He grinned at me. "Well that's a step I guess." The music stopped, and people began clapping and cheering.

"Yes, let's give King Yamato Ishida, and Queen Sora Takenouchi one last round of applause. Congratulations you two." Mr. Honda announced.

"I LOVE you, Yama!" a voice shouted out followed by "Marry me Yama-kun!" "I'm your number one fan!"

"We love you, Sora!" Yamato and I looked at each other and cracked up as we saw Taichi, Tracey, Mimi, and Koushiro all shouting.

Yamato shook his head. "We have very odd friends."

"You're telling me."

"Attention everyone," Mr. Honda called out, "the dance will be ending in half an hour, at which time you can make your way to the recreational center for the after prom."

Murmurs rose up through the crowd, and I could tell everyone was wondering what exactly this after prom would be like. "Let's get back to the peanut gallery." The blond mumbled, causing me to laugh.

"You two looked so cute out there." Tracey squealed.

Mimi nodded her head. "And I got pictures!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you two say. Now come on guys, we've only got a few more dances left, let's get out there…"

* * *

"You tired?" a husky voice whispered in my ear. 

I smiled at Yamato, resting my head against his shoulder. "A bit. But I had fun tonight."

"I'm glad. I did too."

We were sitting at one of the tables in the center watching the hypnotist work his magic. Taichi was up there and so was Tracey. Mimi had given me her camera while she went off to play some slot machine games the class had set up, telling me to use as many pictures as I wanted.

That was exactly what I did.

Taichi and Tracey had been two of the first people to volunteer to be hypnotized. Yamato and I both continually told them no when they asked us to join them, and finally they left us alone. Koushiro and Mimi on the other hand were busy playing a bunch of the different games.

So the blond and I grabbed some of the food that was supplied and sat down to watch what funny things our friends would do. "This is going to be good," Yamato said as he slipped off his tux jacket and wrapped it around my shivering arms.

"Thanks, you're right though. They tend to do some crazy things when they're not hypnotized."

Taichi and Tracey were joined up on the stage by fifteen other people, and it seemed most of the students there were eager to see this. We all watched as the hypnotist slowly put them to sleep and began announcing the things to do. The first person up was convinced he was a sumo wrestler, and he and another guy started setting up to fight.

Next came a girl and the hypnotist made her sing "I'm a Little Teapot" and do the actions along with it. There were a few more odd tasks, and then it was Tracey's turn.

"You are a mother duck, and someone is after your ducklings…" the hypnotist told her. Tracey immediately jumped up from the seat she was sitting in and flapped her arms around, making weird noises.

Yamato and I were doubled over in laughter, leaning up against each other for support. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed as I began to take pictures of her. "She's going to die when she finds out what she ended up doing!"

"You're telling me. It looks like Taichi's next. Get the camera ready, Sor."

The hypnotist cleared his throat. "You, sir, are a mother, breastfeeding your new born baby and trying to get her to go to sleep."

Taichi immediately stood up and unbuttoned his shirt. He cradled his arms as if he had a baby in them. He held his arms up to his chest and began rocking them back and forth, mumbling little things.

"Hahahahaha!" the blond next to me was beside himself. I was crackling up as well, taking picture after picture. I'm so glad I didn't volunteer for this. Yama and I looked at each other, than back up at the stage where the people were, and Tai was still rocking his pretend baby.

"Hold it together, Ishida." A voice said, and I recognized the three other members of The Teen-Age Wolves approaching. "We're going to be needing your voice in the future apparently."

They sat down next to us and while Yamato tried to wipe the tears out of his eyes, I answered for him. "It appears that way. Congratulations you guys, I'm so glad you got—" Akira held up a hand.

"Thanks," he smiled at me, "we're trying to keep it on the down low though. We don't want many people to know about it yet. Besides our parents and siblings, I think you're the only person we agreed we could trust."

I looked up at the stage. "I'm glad you guys can trust me. I can see why you didn't choose Taichi, though."

Yutaka laughed. "Yeah, it is pretty apparent." He faced Yamato. "Dude, I talked to Makoto today…"

The blond finally was able to control his laughter and groaned. "He called me like, five times, but every time I saw his number, I let the phone ring."

Takaishi gave him a high-five. "That's exactly what I did. I'm so sick and tired of his crap. We've got to get rid of him."

"You're telling me." Akira answered. "He told me that because we got the deal and all, we're going to have to focus everything on the band now and remove all distractions."

Yamato's eyes grew dark. "That's what I thought he was going to tell me and one of the reasons why I didn't answer my phone."

Yutaka's face fell. "You should have heard what he told me…"

"Sora? Yamato? Can I talk to you two for a moment?" Our group looked up to see Jun standing in front of us.

"Go right ahead," Takashi said, "we were just getting ready to leave. We'll talk to you tomorrow, Yama."

"K, later." He replied. Jun sat down where Takashi had been sitting and took a deep breath.

"Guys, I was wrong."

"Huh?" Yamato and I replied in unison. "What are you getting at?"

"I want to apologize again." She paused. "I'll start at the beginning because I'm obviously confusing you. From the time Taichi told me you two were a couple, I haven't believed it. I've been trying to prove your relationship isn't true and that it was all fabricated. But after what Mizuki told me happened at rehearsal the other day and after just watching the two of you together, especially after tonight, I want to say I was wrong. You two do really love each other, and this relationship isn't faux. You guys really are going out, and I think it's about high time I admitted it."

Yamato and I both stared at her. I looked at her face and from the look, this time, could tell she truly meant every word. Sadly, what she's apologizing for is not right. Our relationship is fabricated, but I guess in the end, we did do a good job acting.

"Jun, I don't know what to say." Yama suddenly answered. "Sora thought you were up to something, sorry to say, but…"

She held up a hand. "I wouldn't try to intentionally break you to up. That's just stupid. That's something she would do." Jun pointed to Mizuki and rolled her eyes. "She's driving me absolutely insane. I'm going to try to get her to understand you two really are a couple, but I can't guarantee anything. But most of all I want to apologize and just try and start a friendship with you two."

"Jun…thanks. I'm sorry for doubting you before." I answered.

She smiled. "Sora, you had every right to doubt me. I haven't exactly made some of the best decisions regarding pursuing band members…" she trailed off and earned a light chuckle from Yamato. "But the point is, I know I've been an idiot and would just like to start out on a new foot with you two."

This time, I really did know she was telling the truth. It was women's intuition. Jun can be a good actress, but this time it was authentic, I'm sure of it. "I forgive you Jun, and I really do hope we can be friends."

The blond extended a hand to her. "Me too. But, Jun, if any funny business comes from you, or we found out you are lying to us…" he didn't need to finish his sentence because she understood.

"Of course. Well, I'll see you two later. And congratulations to both of you for winning." She pointed at our crowns, which we had been allowed to keep and were surprisingly still wearing.

She left and Yamato, and I looked at each other. "Now that probably took a lot for her to say." I murmured as Yamato wrapped and arm around me, and we faced the stage again, where people were starting to return to normal.

"I think Jun has finally matured and understood," he kissed my cheek. "We did it."

"What?"

"We were able to convince Jun we are a couple." Yamato replied.

I grinned. "Yeah, I guess we really did. Who would have thought?"

"I agree. But it definitely took a lot." Yama looked at his watch. "It's 3:35. I think I'm going to call the limo driver and tell him to pick us up cause it looks like Tracey and Taichi are back to their normal selves, well as normal as they get."

I laughed at his comment and nodded. "I think that's a good idea." Catching Mimi's eye, I mouthed that we were going to leave soon. She and Koushiro finished up their game and joined us while Tai and Tracey approached from the other side."

"That was definitely a fun night." Taichi stated, holding my cousin's hand in his.

"Prodigious, that's for sure." Koushiro mused and we all laughed.

"I called the limo and it should be here soon." Yama replied. "So I take it everyone had fun tonight?" we all nodded or answered in little statements. "That's good. And by the way, Tracey, Taichi, I loved your duck and new mother actions. They were pretty darn good. You're some good actors."

Tracey rose an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Mimi and I filled them in, and they both turned bright red.

"Wait till you see the pictures!" Yamato goaded. "You two should really take up acting!"

Taichi smirked. "I'd say you and Sora are much better actors than we are, Yamato. You have quite a few people convinced…"

Yamato and my face's both blanched. "What are you talking about?" Koushiro wondered.

"Nothing, he's just being stupid." I replied. "Come on guys, the limo should be here soon." I glared at the brunette and he gulped, knowing his big mouth had nearly blown it.

As we walked toward the door, Tracey revealed she would be leaving tomorrow, and I knew it would be a sad time. She and Taichi had grown pretty close over the past two weeks, and I was going to miss seeing her everyday.

"You okay?" Yamato whispered as we approached the door.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I forced a smile. There are so many things going on in my head. Yamato, the band's contract, Yamato, Taichi and Tracey, Yamato, Tracey leaving, Jun's confession, Yamato, and Mizuki. I caught the girl's glance before I walked out the door and could see her glaring at me.

I have a very strong feeling we're going to have some sort of confrontation in the next few days. And I have a feeling the next week is going to be full of all sorts of surprises and revelations, hopefully including Yamato and my future. Next week…it's definitely going to be interesting…

A/N: Please review. This chapter, yeah, wasn't one of my better ones but I was trying to build up a lot of the stuff and leave a lot of clues for what's going to happen next chapter. I can promise next chapter will be BIG, and everything will start to be revealed…on that note, please review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	13. Yamato's Choice

To the Highest Bidder

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: Not too much humor in this chapter; it's more or less drama. Only 2 more chapters after this! Hope you guys all like it and don't forget to review! I love hearing what you all think!

**_Sakura Arielle:_**_ Sorry about Mizuki's name being the same as yours. It seems every name a writer picks always ends up being someone else's name, or someone a reader knows…_

**_SylverKa:_**_ That's by far one of my favorite lines too…actually I think I would like to study creative writing in college…_

**_Brat-always-day-and-night:_**_ I know what I want to write, I usually don't stick to it…_

**_HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE:_**_ This is the third to last chapter…_

**_Witchy:_**_ Actually, I think I really do want to pursue fiction writing in college and would like to be an author. But we'll just see…_

**_Anxious:_**_ -smiles- Thanks! I love your fic that's out too…_

**_Jodi Crystal:_**_ Sora does have a lot of Yama on her mind. She doesn't in this chapter though…_

**_BrnttsDoItBest:_**_ I put the recording contract thing in for a twist…but things get even twistier (is that a word?) in here…_

**_Mrs. Ishida-to-you:_**_ I couldn't resist putting that in. I wanted the guys to tease them about being gone, and that seemed like the perfect opportunity._

**_Princessstephanie:_**_ Keep reading and you'll see…_

**_Trio Wing:_**_ -dances around- this is the LAST chapter Mizuki's in! Yay! Lol!_

**_Ann Mari123:_**_ 2 after this one…_

**_Violet eyes rika:_**_ -stares- I can't say I knew that. That is rather funny…that guy was obviously the perfect choice to voice Tai then…_

**_Placid Snowflake:_**_ I've wondered the exact same thing…_

**_Inconnu:_**_ Taichi's singing is not one of his better qualities.._

**_Direwolf1427:_**_ Tracey came for 2 weeks to visit over spring break. Now 2 weeksare up, and she has to go home…_

**_Curtis Zidane Ziraa:_**_ -hands cookie- Nice guess! Read to see what happens…_

**_Crazyamzy:_**_ I didn't have much sugar today… -frowns- I gave up candy for Lent. But I did have like 3 pops last night and about five cups of orange juice today, so hopefully that qualifies. Lol! Didn't you say you were going to update soon? Sorry, I'm not trying 2 be pushy…I'm just wondering! _

**_Scorpion05:_**_ I'm glad you caught the thing Yutaka said. –Hands cookie- It'll show up in here…_

**_Val Noel Lopez/Dream-rose/fanfictionist:_**_ Tai's mother thing was based on something my brother-in-law had to do when he got hypnotized. Glad you liked it! Yes, the truth will be revealed before the last chapter!_

_And thanks to everyone else who reviewed…**Yume-dream, nanners, crazed-gal, indigowolf, SoraKoi the Water Goddess, Cheryblossom Sky, Kuroi Black Nightingale, sorato-takari, Kay, Mimi, Sorato Fan, money makes me smile, and Only Secret**…now onto the chapter…_

Chapter 13: Yamato's Choice

"Tracey, I can't believe you have to leave already."

She sadly smiled at me while Mom and Dad put her luggage on the train car behind us. "I know, Sor. I don't want to leave. I've had such a great time with you guys down here. It won't be the same without you."

"Don't leave then." Yamato suggested, coming over to where we were standing. "You can stay another week or two."

Tracey laughed and gave us both a hug. "I'm going to miss you two! Yamato, it was great getting to know you. Sora really has snagged quite a guy." The blond surprised us both by blushing a bit. "It'll be good to have you in the family some day."

Mom and Dad finished loading her stuff, and both chuckled at the comment. "Now Tracey, don't get ahead of yourself…"

My cousin rolled her eyes and hugged us once more. "Good luck in the future, and think with your heart." She whispered in my ear. I gave her a quizzical look. Could she possibly know a little more than we told her? What if Taichi told her Yamato and I really aren't going out? Uh oh, looks like I need to talk to Tai…

I saw Yamato shake his head at the thing Tracey told him before she headed over to where Taichi stood, calm and reserved for once in his life. "What'd she tell you?" I asked.

He grinned. "Something that was very typical of Tracey." I raised an eyebrow, and he leaned down to my ear. "Make sure we use protection…"

My face heated up, and I looked at him sympathetically. "That's Tracey for you."

He nodded. "Boy am I going to miss her."

"It look's like Taichi's going to too."

We looked over to where our best friend was handing Tracey a bouquet of flowers, and they were both talking lightly. "I say we did good, hooking them up."

I smiled up at him, and we heard the conductor call for everyone to board. "Bye guys!" Tracey called after kissing Taichi—mom and dad probably had their eyes widened from the kiss she gave him—and waving to us. She picked up the flowers and climbed onto the train.

Slowly, the engine blew its whistle, and the train took off into the countryside. I looked over at Taichi, who watched the train until it was out of sight. "I miss her already."

"Awe," I sighed and gave him a hug. "Don't worry; I'm sure we'll be hearing from her quite soon."

Taichi couldn't hold back a grin. "I asked her to be my girlfriend."

Yamato and I both smiled at his comment. "Way to go, bud. But if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're going a bit soft."

Taichi glared at him. "I'd be careful what you say, Yama. I've got some blackmail on you I'm sure Sora would love to hear."

The blond immediately quieted down, and I looked between the two. Taichi knows something I don't. And I'm going to make it my mission to find out…

* * *

The week passed by way too quickly. Before I knew it, it was Friday night, the night of the signing party. I stood in front of my mirror, once again putting my prom dress on, waiting for Mimi to do my hair. 

I bet your wondering how exactly Mimi knew. Well, let's just say, of the three guests Yamato chose to invite, one of them has an incredibly big mouth. One guess at who it is.

So, as Taichi let it slip that The Teen-Age Wolves officially had gotten a record deal, the week seemed to be mayhem. Yama and the guys couldn't walk through the halls without anyone stopping to congratulate them, laud them, worship them, the works. Even the faculty and adults stopped them, usually asking for autographs that they swore were for a family member. I bet their story will change when someone asks why the autograph of each member of The Teen-Age Wolves is hanging up in their classroom.

Yamato had invited Taichi, his brother Takeru, and me as his guests. Taichi and I were obvious choices, as we were the two people outside his family he was closest to. I also had a feeling Takeru would be invited.

Here's the thing about Yamato's family. His parents split up when he was around six. Yamato went with his father while Takeru went with his mother. The older blond still has a fairly decent relationship with his mother, and he and Takeru are very close. The younger blond—oddly enough they're both blond while their parents are both brunettes—is in grade nine. He attends a school across town, but as I said before, he and Yama both talk a lot.

I've known Takeru since the time I met Yamato, back before their parents split up. He's such a great kid. Takeru's fifteen and just like his brother, is best friends with a Yagami and a girl. Hikari Yagami, Taichi's little sister, goes to a different school than Takeru, the same one as her brother and I, but she and the younger blond have remained friends. They've been best friends since the time they met, just around the age I met Taichi and Yamato, and their brothers and I have tried to play matchmaker quite a few times.

In front of people, they'll both deny they like each other. They stick to the whole "friends" case with everyone around. But when Hikari and I hang out by ourselves, like if we go shopping or something, it's a whole different boat. The younger girl has actually admitted to me she's got a crush on Takeru but won't do anything about it. Why does it sound familiar…oh yeah.

Sounds kind oflike Yamato and me.

But at the same time it's different because I know both Hikari and Takeru like each other. With the older blond and me…I'm just not too sure. I have a feeling, though, some sort of confrontation will come up in the near distant future. I'm getting this strange feeling, almost like the one I got regarding Mizuki.

Yes, Mizuki…I was very right when I predicted an argument between the two of us would happen soon. It occured on Tuesday, as issues of the city's hottest magazines were spread around the school bearing the words "One of the Wolves Taken?" and other ridiculous titles. There were pictures from prom adorning the whole magazine. Taichi, Yamato, and I had a laughing fit at a few of them. While the pictures had captured the rock star and me, they also bore the people in the background. Our classmates stood behind us, waving frantically and making funny gestures with their hands. It really was quite comical.

Our psychology teacher, once again deciding to be unique, had us study all the magazines and newspapers Yamato and I were in, trying to decipher the way the media portrayed us and how each article affected a person's mind. I'm really glad school's almost out.

Some of the articles were rather kind while others were downright cruel. Some made me want to laugh while others caused me to bite my lip to keep from crying. I hated some with passion, and Mizuki was doing her best to infuriate my mood.

The teacher let us choose our seats and work with a partner, analyzing each of the articles. Yamato and I naturally would work together, and Tuesday was no different. But Mizuki and her partner decided to sit right behind us. That brought along our little skirmish.

It started with the smell of their perfumes. I don't know how much Mizuki sprays on herself every morning, but it was enough to make anyone's stomach turn. I turned around immediately. "Would you please back up? We'd like a little bit of fresh air."

Yamato snickered and winked at me. "Yeah, Mizuki, that stuff's gotta be toxic or something."

She smiled at him and ran her hand down his back. "Aww, Yama-kun, I wore it especially for you. Do you like it?"

He chuckled again. "Where'd you get it? The landfill?"

Mizuki put on a fake laugh. "Yama-kun, you're so funny."

"And you're funny looking." I mumbled under my breath. Yama faked a coughing fit to keep from laughing at my comment.

The girl faced me. "Why don't you bugger off Sora so Yama-kun and I can be partners?"

"As tempting as that offer is, I think I'll pass. I'm perfectly happy with Yamato as my partner."

"You would be," she snapped, "I bet it makes you feel loved that he's being nice enough to sit with you, the freak."

Wow, she has the intelligence of a five year old when it comes to comebacks. "That hurt, Mizuki." I answered dryly. "But would you just leave us alone?"

"Please," the blond stepped in. "I'm sick and tired of you trying to hit on me. Sora's my girlfriend. I love her, Mizuki, I would never love you."

The girl ignored the comment. "I could show you what a night of love is like, Yama-kun."

Yamato opened his mouth to reply, but I beat him to it. "You're such a slut."

Everyone around the room, who all had silently been listening to our conversation, gasped. No one said anything, not even the teacher. They were letting us battle it out with Mizuki. Her partner silently got up and left, not wanting to be part of this. "You're one to talk, So-ra." She answered flippantly. "You're the one who steals people's boyfriends."

"Whose boyfriend did she steal?" Yamato demanded.

"Mine…you and I were meant to be together. You're the hot lead singer of the band. I'm popular, gorgeous, and second-in-command of the We Love Yama-kun Club. It's only natural we should be together."

I smirked at her comment. "Did Yama ever show interest in you at all through our four years in high school?"

My reply left her tongue-tied. "All the time. You don't see the looks he gives me behind your back, Takenouchi."

The blond did start to laugh. "What, the looks of pity and disgust because of the way you act?"

She placed her hands on his back and began massaging it. "I know you want me, Yama-kun."

"Mizuki get it through your thick head," It was time to let her have it, "Yamato doesn't like you nor will he ever like you! If you think he's going to magically fall in love with you just because you're popular, then you've got one sad, sad fantasy. It's true you may be one of the prettier, more popular girls in the whole school, but underneath it all you're a bitch."

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"You heard me." I challenged. "You walk around the school like you own it, Mizuki. You automatically assume people like you and worship you just because you're "Mizuki Lee." But face it, that's definitely not the case. People see the way you act, and they aren't jealous of you. People laugh at you, Mizuki. They talk about you and the way you act. Nobody worships you or wants to be you. Everyone's afraid of acting like you. Beauty is only skin deep, and it's what's inside that really matters. And sadly, in your case what's inside is ugly."

She clawed the side of my arm. "Go to hell, Takenouchi. You're just jealous."

I winced slightly at the mark it left. "Believe me, Mizuki; I've never been jealous of you. I'm sorry for you, if anything else. You've built up this false perception of yourself and can't see the real, ugly you. Yama will never be with you. He sees through your act, and he doesn't love you."

"But he and I should be together. Not the two of you. What does he see in you?"

"What don't I see in her?" he finally interrupted us, making his presence known. "I love Sora because of the person she is. We've been friends since we were like four years old. She's always been there for me. She watched my cry when my parent's split up, let me call her when I had a bad day, and stood by me when I acted like a complete idiot. Sora cares about me for who I am, not because I'm some soon-to-be famous rock star. She knows the real me, and that's someone you'll never know."

His words struck her, but she refused to give up. "But Yama…"

"Don't Yama me." He growled. "I love Sora, and I always will. Nothing you can do will split us up. She loves me for me, not for some false reasons like you do or claim to do. Don't bother us again, Mizuki."

He glared at her until her eyes looked away. Mizuki let out a scream and chucked the newspapers to the floor before storming out of the room. Our teacher watched her throw a tantrum as she slammed the door and went screaming into the hallway. "It's about time someone stood up to her."She simply said, giving us each a smile.

One by one the members of our class began to applaud. "She was always so rude to me."

"She stole my sister's boyfriend." Another replied.

Our teacher held up a hand. "I'm going to call the counselor and let him know about Mizuki. Maybe he can get her some help..."

From the minute we set foot out the door, the rumors started spreading. It was like the day people found out Yama and I were "going out". By lunch the whole school knew the story, though there were many various versions. People we didn't know came over and congratulated us on telling her off. It seemed like everyone had some sort of resentment against her but couldn't muster up the strength to do it. "I hope she stops acting like that. She's pissing everyone off, even those who used to be her friends." Jun told us at lunch before smiling. "I'm glad you guys could do it…"

* * *

"Sora!" Mom cried out, "Yamato's here!" 

Mimi smiled at me and gave me a hug. "You look beautiful, once again. Have fun tonight and be careful, you never know when…" I covered her mouth as Mom and Dad both walked into the room.

Dad raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," my face flushed red. "Remember, I'll most likely be back sometime late tomorrow morning. The party could go quite some time."

"Of course. Have fun tonight, dear." Dad smiled at me.

I hugged Mimi once more and walked out to the hall where Yamato was awaiting me. He gave me a lopsided grin and kissed me lightly. "You look beautiful like always."

I smiled at him. "So do you, handsome."

Yamato waved to my parents before he led us outside to the awaiting car the record company had ensured him each band member would get. "The others are inside waiting."

Opening the door, I stepped in and was greeted by the faces of Yamato's family and, of course, Taichi. "Hi everyone."

"Sora!" I sat down next to Takeru, and he wrapped an arm around me in a friendly one-armed hug. "I haven't seen you forever!"

"I know," I grinned at him and looked around the car. There was some driver, and the front passenger seat was open. Yamato was sitting in-between his parents in the middle section, and the back consisted of Taichi, Takeru, and me.

The ride there was, for the most part, quiet. No one talked too much, all of us were eagerly anticipating the upcoming event. It was a long fifteen-minute ride. The only noise that was heard came from Takeru and me catching up and Taichi occasionally making jokes. The driver finally pulled up into the studio parking lot, and had he not already had a space reserved, would have found the nearest parking spot to be three blocks away.

We departed the car, all getting out and standing around. Cameras were flashing and shouts screaming out. Apparently the others were arriving as well. Yamato grabbed my arm, and I looked up at his shockingly nervous face. "You'll be fine, Yama. I know it."

He squeezed my hand but still bore an apprehensive look. "I hope so. Let's go in…"

The walk down the "red-carpet" was a bit scary. Cameras and reporters gathered all around and people were packed in as tight as a can of sardines. The crowd was made up of the paparazzi, adults, teenagers, and young kids. Every now and then Yamato would stop us to pose for a picture or sign an autograph for a little girl. He refused to listen to any of the reporters' questions, and I just kept my mouth shut when they addressed me.

Taichi and Takeru were behind me, followed closely by Yama's parents. He advised us all to remain quiet, and I knew Tai was having a very hard time fulfilling the blonde's request.

We stepped into the studio, and I gasped at the amount of people inside. Men and women were swarming all over the place, many of them different newspaper and magazine reporters. Television reporters and cameramen were busy setting up their equipment, ready for the big event.

Takashi called us over, and while Mr. Ishida and Ms. Takaishi left to mingle, the others and I headed over to the rest of The Teen-Age Wolves. They were sitting down at a table, trying to stay out of the reporters ways. "So, you ready for this, Ishida?"

"You better believe it." Yamato hit his knuckles against Yutaka's. "This is what we've been waiting for."

Akira grinned. "I can't believe it's happening."

Yutaka nodded. "You're telling me. It's going great so far…oh great, here comes little Mr. Sunshine."

I looked over and almost groaned along with the band members. It was Mr. Sunshine himself, Makoto. "So you finally got here, Ishida?"

"I was here by 7:45, just as the Takuya told us all to be here by."

The man rolled his eyes. "You should have been here earlier. You all would have known that if you'd been at practice on Tuesday night…" he glared at me and then walked off.

When he was out of hearing distance, I faced the group. "Let me guess, he's blaming me for you guys skipping practice on Tuesday?"

"Ignore him." Takashi stated. "He's full of crap. We all skipped for our own reasons, mostly because we're sick of him."

After our little episode with Mizuki on Tuesday, Yama told me he was skipping band practice to stay with me. He didn't want her doing something like attacking me. He told the others he was skipping, and with a smile, they each revealed they were going to, too. Each of them has other activities they're involved in that they don't get to participate in too often because of Makoto's stupid schedules.

Yama and I went to my apartment after school—Coach had cancelled practice as she was sick—and hung out there the rest of the night. After we finished our homework, we popped in a movie and fell asleep halfway through. Both of us were overwhelmed by our respective events, especially after confronting Mizuki. Mom and Dad found us there around midnight, asleep in each others arms, and let us stay there. They called the Ishidas to let Yama's dad know he was here. When we woke up Wednesday morning, I was still in his arms, and Mom and Dad were smiling at us. That extra sleep really felt good…

Yama beamed at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Don't worry about it." He was about to add more when Takuya stood up on the platform set up for the signing, announcing food would be served for the next twenty minutes, and the official signing would begin at 8:30 sharp.

Taichi immediately headed off toward the table the caterers were setting food on. Takeru followed him just to make sure Taichi wouldn't do anything stupid. Akira, Takashi, and Yutaka all headed toward the table as well, but Yamato pulled me aside before we could head that way.

He led me toward the side, behind a cluster of plants so the paparazzi wouldn't see us. "What's up?"

"I've got another surprise for you." He whispered in my ear. "Close your eyes…"

I reluctantly shut them and awaited his surprise. I wonder what it could be. "Are you done yet?"

I felt his hands slip something around my neck and start tickling me intentionally. "Now I am. Go ahead and look."

I glanced down at my neck and found a beautiful red and silver heart pendant dangling from it. "Yama," I gasped, "it's beautiful! You…you got this for me?"

"It reminded me of you." He grinned down at me.

"But we're not…"

"Yeah, I know. But I couldn't keep myself from getting it for you."

"Thanks." I smiled at him, and after making sure no one was watching, we slipped back into the food line…

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Takuya's voice resounded through the large room. The food had been put away, and he was standing up on the platform along with Yamato, the others, and of course Mr. Sunshine, Makoto. "The signing will now get underway."

He continued on, discussing some of the aspects of the contracts, but my attention drifted. Yama had already told Taichi and me what the contracts offered. "So lover boy's going to be leaving now? What's going to happen between the two of you?" Taichi whispered in my ear.

"I don't know." I replied. "We'll just have to wait and see." Pausing to make sure no one was paying attention to us—obviously they weren't with the main event taking place—I turned back to the brunette. "Taichi, you keep mentioning you have some blackmail on Yamato. I know it concerns me. What is it?"

He gave me a lopsided grin. "As much as I'd love to tell you, I think it should rest in Yamato's hands. He needs to be the one to tell you. But don't worry; from the way he's been acting the past few days, I have a feeling it'll be soon. He'll get the balls to do it soon."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Have you noticed the way he's been acting? Yamato's been very un-Yamatolike. He's so jumpy and nervous."

I pondered that statement. Yamato had been acting like that recently. I think it had something to do with all the pressure he'd been facing, but the more I think about it, the more it seems like it.

Our conversation came to a close as cheering and clapping echoed all around us. Taichi let out a whoop as Yama leaned down and scrawled his name onto the recording contract. One by one the others joined him, first Takashi, then Akira, and finally with a large grin, Yutaka.

"The Teen-Age Wolves are now the newest members of the Elemental Records family!" a reporter cried into her microphone.

"You saw it here first; every one of The Teen-Age Wolves, signing their contracts. Stay tuned for more…"

I pulled out my camera, not able to contain my smile, as Yamato shook Takuya's hand. The four band members then stood together as countless people took pictures and all...

Fifteen minutes later, they managed to escape and join us down near the door. It was less crowded over there. Yama's parents both hugged him and went through the usual sentiments before heading away. His dad had to leave for some business trip while his mom went to talk to a reporter. Taichi and Takeru each slapped him on the back and demanded a share of some of the money he made. Then, now that the food was placed back on the tables, they headed back in that direction.

"Sora,"

"Yamato," I grinned at him and squealed as he picked me up, enveloping me in a huge hug. "You're choking me!"

Yutaka laughed. "He's just happy."

"Obviously," I stated, "but I'd rather have you happy than the nervous wreck you were before."

Takashi cracked up. "You're telling me. He almost tripped over one of the cameramen's cords. It was hilarious."

Yama's face tinted pink and to hide it, he lowered his lips to mine. "We did it," he murmured before kissing me strong and hard. I wrapped my arms around him so I wouldn't get knocked off my feet by the power of the kiss. But like always, someone loves to interrupt us when we begin to kiss.

One guess at who it is.

"Ishida, didn't you tell this…" the man thought for a minute, "uh…um…Sarah what we agreed to?"

"We didn't agree to anything, Makoto." Yama answered fiercely. "You agreed to it."

The large man glared at each one of the guys. "You all just signed contracts, and you're going to throw it away?"

Yutaka rolled his eyes. "We're not throwing anything away."

"Yeah, what's wrong with focusing our energy on other things besides the band?"

"EVERYTHING!" the man shouted. "In order to guarantee you guys are number one, you MUST remove all distractions." He pointed at me. "I'm sorry, Sarah, but your little "relationship" with Yamato is over. He's got better things to look forward to then you."

"Take that back." Yama growled at him.

"You understood the terms of the agreement."

Yamato pushed me behind him and walked up to Makoto's face. "We told you once, Makoto, it was your little agreement. Nothing in our contracts designated we'd have to quit the things we're involved in or get rid of any friends or girlfriends."

"Ishida, you're going to meet thousands of girls along the way. All of them would die to spend the night with you, and are probably much better on the eyes than this little girl."

Akira, Takashi, and Yutaka all began protesting but stopped at Yamato's voice. It was barely above a whisper but held so much venom and anger, Makoto took a step back. "You don't know anything about my life or me, Makoto. I love Sora…I don't want some one-night stand with a girl. I want someone in my life that actually cares about me, knows me, and loves me for me. I love Sora."

"It's puppy love, Ishida. A high-school crush. There are so many more fish in the sea."

Akira spit, very disgusted. "You don't get it, Makoto. You're asking us to stop doing things that we love and stop seeing people we love."

"Art won't get you anywhere." The manager stated as if it was an obvious fact.

That's when I remembered Akira's passion for art. He had been in quite a few of my art classes in school over the years and was incredibly talented. If there was anyone who could make it big as an artist, it was Akira.

"And why should I give up playing baseball? I've been playing it since I was four years old. The baseball diamond's like my second home. From what you're saying, I can't even play it for fun anymore!" Takashi demanded.

"It's a waste of time. You MUST focus all your energy on the band."

"What?" Yutaka cried out. "You're being beyond unreasonable. You want me to stop going to the hospitals and helping out after school. I don't just work there; I've gotten to know the people there. They look forward to seeing me each day, and I look forward to see them every day."

Makoto snickered. "For what reason do you need to hang around with a bunch of sick people or work a job, for that matter? You guys are going to be millionaires. You don't need to worry about others!"

"You make me sick, Makoto." Yama muttered.

"Like it or not, Ishida, this is what you signed onto. It's not like you're going to quit if I don't change my mind."

Yamato's blue eyes grew stony and a dark strong shade of blue.

Makoto understood immediately and let out a laugh. "You would actually quit the band to be with that thing?" he pointed into my direction. My hands balled up in fists, and I saw Yutaka grab Yamato's hand to keep him from hitting the pig. "Alright, take your choice Ishida. You can only have one, not both. Which one do you want: the band or your girlfriend?…"

A/N: Please review!


	14. Answers

To the Highest Bidder

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

**_Tenshiyume24:_**_ Thanks for all the nice words! I'm glad you like it!_

**_Placid Snowflake:_**_ Please don't throw forks! I promise you won't need to!_

**_Shadowcat:_**_ Thanks! Click the link on my name, and it'll show you my bio page and other stories…I've got plenty more!_

**_Cherryblossom Sky:_**_ I didn't even think of that, but given Makoto's character, that's something he would've said. He's an idiot._

**_Caravaggio:_**_ Well, at least Sora agrees with you…no one else did…_

**_Syl Sylver:_**_ You're reviewer number 300! Just thought I'd point that out and thank you!_

**_Mrs. Ishida-to-you:_**_ I didn't want Yamato to get charged with battery or something like that. But go ahead and start the We Hate Makoto club…thankfully this is the last chapter he's in until the sequ…-I said too much!-_

**_Mewgia Mirrorcoat:_**_ I'm glad you gave the fic a try! Thanks!_

And thanks to:** Tyrantress, Inconnu, soratoforever, Only Secret, maiden-of-dreams, sorato-takari, indigowolf, midnight-mystic-dragon, Kerei Kitsune, Sakura Arielle, scorpion05, HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE, animeaddict99, sapphire dragons, feelingblue, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Kay, nickygirl, money makes me smile, crazyamzy, anxious, SoratoFan, Anubiana, Yume-dream, Dark Magician and Holy Mage, princessstphanie, Wind Witch, riza, Trio Wing, BrnttsDoItBest, **and** direwolf1427**…here's the chapter!

Chapter 14: Answers

"You heard me, Ishida. It's an easy choice: make millions of dollars being the beloved singer of an incredibly successful band or stay with that plain, nobody you claim to "love"."

Yamato stared Makoto down. Their eyes never left each other's. "That's low, Makoto. You've done some stupid things before, but this takes the cake." Akira spat.

"The band won't last our entire lives. We're gonna need friends and people there who love us for who we are. People like that are always there." Yutaka rationalized.

"People do love you!" Makoto shouted as though it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "They worship you, want to be you, date you, have your babies…"

"That's sick!" Takashi exclaimed.

"Women want you. You guys are gonna be huge! Why would you give that up for some girl? It's an obvious choice what to do, Ishida."

Yama gave him a sly smile. "You're right, Makoto. I do have a choice, a very easy choice.

"I'm glad you're coming to your senses, Ishida. Let's hear it…"

The blond faced his three band members. "You guys know what I'm going to do."

"Of course," Yutaka grinned, patting Yamato on the back. "No regrets, man."

"We knew you wouldn't let us down."

Yes! He's going to choose the right one!

"Bro, we all know you're making the right choice." Takashi bumped knuckles with the blond.

Yamato turned back around, now facing Makoto once again. He took his time, casually sauntering over so that he was eye level with the fat man. "Well,"

"I've made me decision. Makoto, I quit."

WHAT?

"I love Sora, and she's so much more important to me than the band."

"Ishida, you're making a huge mistake!"

There was clapping behind us. "Way to go, Yamato!"

I saw Akira nudge Takashi. "I wish I had enough courage to do that."

I can't believe it. Why? I…I can't take it.

"Sora! Sora, where are you going?"

I darted out the nearest door. I have to get away! He picked me over the band. Why the hell did he pick me over the band?

My feet carried me out the studio as fast as I could fly wearing the ridiculous shoes I had on. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. All that mattered was getting far, far away from the blond as quickly as possible.

Finally, I arrived at the park about half a block away. My eyes searched for someplace to land, and my body collapsed onto a swing. It was there I broke down.

Why did he do that? He gave up his spot as lead singer in a band that had just signed recording contracts because of me.

We're not even going out for God's sake!

Yamato, now you're making me wonder. Why did he do that? I wanted him to choose the band! I wanted him to do this so then we can end this fake relationship. It's killing me to go on with this—I love him for real, but I have no idea where he stands, particularly after that stunt he just pulled. My vision blurred with streams of tears, and I buried my head in my arms.

"Sora!"

I looked down to see a pair of cerulean eyes staring into mine. Yamato was kneeling directing in front of me, eyes full of concern. "Sora, why did you run? What's the matter?"

My mouth refused to function. Nothing came out of it. Seeing as I was temporarily mute, I did the first thing that came to my mind, which didn't involve speaking.

SLAP!

The blond clutched his left cheek, a red mark now slowly appearing. "Sora?"

I finally regained the ability to speak. "Why did you do that, Yamato? Why did you choose me?"

His eyes widened. "Why wouldn't I choose you over the band? Sor, he was asking me to give you up from my life, and put the band in front of everyone and everything!"

"Yama, I wanted you to choose the band! I don't want you giving up your career because of me!"

"Sora, it's not just about my future with the band. Makoto has been pushing us to get rid of everything in our lives that we hold close to us. Someone had to take a stand. I guess I was the one really willing to give it all up and tell him."

Tears continued flowing from my eyes. The blond pulled me off the swing into his arms. "Don't touch me!" I broke loose of his grasp. I don't want you to charm me again and make it seem like everything will be okay—you always do that, Yamato. Things aren't going to be alright! Why can't he just see that?

"Calm down, please,"

"You want me to calm down after what you just did? Think about that hard, Yamato! What are people gonna think?"

"What do you mean?" He tried to grab my hand in a comforting gesture, but I pulled away for the second time.

"The public, Yama! Once this gets leaked out to the press, things are gonna erupt. Everyone will assume you and I are really serious, and we love each other a lot. But you know what? WE'RE NOT EVEN GOING OUT!"

"Sora…"

"Look, Yamato," I didn't care if I was interrupting him, "we've been pretending to be a couple for so long, yet you could just go back there and admit we're not going out. It would make things so much easier."

"Why would it do that?" He challenged.

How was he not getting this? Doesn't he understand what this is gonna make us do? "We thought this act would fade away after a few months, but now we have to keep it up for God knows how long." My voice sounded across the night sky. I'm surprised a bunch of people in the neighboring apartments haven't opened up their windows to yell at us for being so loud.

"No we don't." He merely stated.

"What? Of course we do!"

"No, we really don't."

I glared at him. "Why would that be, Ishida?"

He paused. "We can make it official."

"Excuse me?" I froze. What did he mean? He took notice of my state, bringing me towards his warm body. I didn't react fast enough to push him away.

Our faces were mere centimeters apart. His hot breath brushed across my face, and it took all my willpower to refuse to give into the temptation of kissing his soft lips. "Stop pretending to be my girlfriend; I don't want to pretend anymore, either. I want you _to be_ my girlfriend for real."

My eyes widened in shock while his anxiously bore down into mine. "What did…Yama…what?"

"Shh, just listen." He placed a finger over my lips, keeping me from interrupting him anymore. "I love you, Sora."

I fought with his strong arms, attempting to liberate myself from his tight grip. I didn't move, though. He refused to let me go. "Stop throwing those words around! You've said them so many times, and I've wanted to believe them, and I started to believe them and…" I was rambling as I choked back a fresh set of tears, spilling my true feelings out into the open in the process.

Yamato lightly brushed the tears from my eyes before resting his chin on my shoulder, pulling me into a tight hug. "Sora, I swear to you that I meant them every time I said I love you. It was eating me up inside, pretending to be your boyfriend, when from the very start I was crazy about you."

"Why didn't you do something then?" I stopped resisting. Only a little, though.

"I was afraid of loosing your friendship. I care about you so much, so much more than you'll ever know."

My eyes turned a dark shade of red, and I purposely looked away from his face and his own pools. "How do I know you're not just sweet talking to get me to go along with this so your image won't be ruined? How do I know you're being sincere?"

"Would I ever do something like that? Fame means nothing to me, especially if I can't have you with me, friend or more. Damn it, Sora, I've loved you since we were younger, much younger, and I'm kicking myself for not telling you earlier. I was afraid. Afraid of rejection, afraid of loosing you, afraid of so many things."

"Stop the sweet words! You swept me off my feet too long ago, and it's breaking my heart to be here like this, listening to you do it all over again. I don't know where you stand, Yamato! I stopped pretending a long time ago! It sucked to pretend. Do you know how hard it was, kissing you, trying to convince myself that this was all temporary? That the man I'm in love with was only pretending? I've loved you forever, but I only now just noticed it. Yamato, don't tell me you love me if you don't mean it."

In one fluid motion, he captured my lips with his in a long possessive kiss. I tried to fight it, but resistance only proved to be futile. His lips moved against mine delicately, as though this kiss was really trying to tell me something. He pulled away, and I looked up into his gorgeous orbs.

"Do you believe me when I say I love you, Sora? I'm not lying; I was only lying to myself, trying to hide my feelings. It's out now, Sora; the truth's out. I can't deny it anymore. I love you and nothing will change it, not the band, not Makoto, not the way you feel…nothing. The choice now is if you're willing to believe I'm sincere and give me the chance I've been waiting for since we were a lot younger. I promise I'll always be there and never hurt you. You have my word. But if you don't believe me, I want us to still remain friends. I told you that back when we first started this little charade. I never believed it would escalate to something like this, but this is what it comes down to. Two choices, Sora; it's up to you. I'll respect whatever decision you come to."

It was there I finally understood what he had told me in the beginning. No one could tell you who you could love and who you couldn't. You don't necessarily choose who that person is, but once you find that person, don't let them go. This choice I have is so much like the ultimatum Makoto offered him.

My eyes shut and memories of growing up with the blond flashed through my mind. He stood up to two older bullies, taking them on for me when we had just started school. Yamato and I would hang out on the rooftop during summer nights, discussing what we thought the future held. I never thought the adorable, hardheaded blond I met at the park, fighting with Taichi and me over a toy would be the one who would capture my heart and never let it go.

Yamato was right; the choice was really easy.

Yama's lips felt so right against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing the gap between us, our lips dancing together. How could I have doubted this choice? How could I have doubted him? Our lips were locked in a ferocious battle and slowly, he started to pull away. I didn't want this to end for fear it was all just a dream. I kissed him harder, keeping him from ending it and removing his delectable lips from mine. Finally, a good time after I had initiated this kiss, I pulled away, needing a breath of air and feeling tears seeping down my cheeks. But my eyes were dry.

I glanced up to see the blond wiping tears out of his eyes. Hugging him to me, I whispered, "If I hadn't already believed you were sincere, this would have convinced me. I love you, Yamato, and I want to be with you for real, no more pretending."

His handsome face broke out into a gigantic grin, and the next thing I knew, he had lifted me up into the air. "I've been wanting to hear you say that for the longest time. I love you too, Sora."

He placed me back on the ground, and our lips met in a joyous reunion. I never believed kissing Yamato could get any better, but kissing him and knowing my love for him was returned far surpassed it.

We stayed there in each others arms, kissing for quite some time. I don't really know how long we were out there. It seemed like everything was perfect, like nothing could go wrong. But as soon as I thought that, I knew something would happen.

"Yamato, are you out there?"

"Hey, Ishida!" We broke apart to the sound of two very different voices. One seemed worried while the other was incredibly pissed off. Take a guess at who the second person was. Five people soon joined us, and Yamato faced them all.

"What do you want now, Makoto? I told you I quit."

Takuya stepped forward. "Actually, Yamato, you are bound to your contract for the next two years. The only way you can be released is if both you and I agree to terminate it, or if I fire you.

Wait, there's an idea…

It seemed Yutaka picked up on it too. He, standing behind Takuya, whispered it to Akira, and soon Takashi knew as well. "Group meeting," the drummer called out before Yama had the chance to respond, most likely saying he wanted the first option.

They gathered in a circle, and I knew the plan right away. The four talked amongst themselves for around five minutes before breaking apart, all facing Makoto and Takuya.

"You're right, Takuya, it seems I'm bounded by contract. I guess I'm still in the band."

Makoto looked as if Christmas had come early. "You know the conditions, Ishida. If you're in the band, you've gotta ditch Sarah or whatever this chick's name is."

It was Yamato's turn to smirk. "Actually, the only person getting ditched around here is you, Makoto. You're fired!"

"What did you say?"

Akira smirked. "I believe you heard him the first time, Makoto. It was a group decision. We all decided we're sick of you and can do much better. It's time for you to leave."

"Scram, adios, ciao, aloha, sayonara, adieu, arrivederci, buh-bye. Choose your lingo. You're fired!" Yutaka exclaimed.

Makoto hadn't moved. Takashi smirked at him. "Do we have to spell it out for you? Y.O.U. A.R.E. F.I.R.E.D.!"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "You can't fire me! You don't have that power."

"They do possess it, Makoto," Takuya took a stand now; "it's in their contracts. They have the power to select a manager and the authority to remove that person if they don't think the manager is working for their best interests."

"Absolutely not! You can't do this!" He screamed.

"I think we just did," Yama dryly replied. "But I guess we can take another vote to show we weren't lying. All in favor of giving Makoto the boot raise your hand." At once the four Teen-Ages Wolves, Takuya, and I each raised a hand. Well, both Takashi and Yutaka raised two hands.

Makoto glared at every single one of us. "You will regret this. Your careers are over."

"As long as I don't have to loose someone I love, it doesn't bother me," The blond stated, wrapping his arms around me.

Makoto stomped a foot. "See if I care; you could have been successful with me, but now you're a bunch of nothings. You'll be regretting this decision for a long time!" He stormed off amidst the cheers and shouts of our group.

"Well, I'd say that worked out quite well."

"Yeah, except for the fact we don't have a manager anymore." Yutaka replied.

Yamato grinned. "At least we're done with Makoto. I'm back in the group, guys, because I love playing music, and because the four of us have been through so much together. We deserve this. But if our next manager, whoever it may be, asks me to dump Sora, I'm out."

Takashi gave him a high-five. "Same with me; well, that is if they ask me to give up anything I love or take away anyone I love." Akira and Yutaka each nodded their heads.

Takuya's eyes sparkled. "Well, I have a proposition for you." All ears perked up, and everyone faced the man. "I started out in this business a few years ago, working as a manager. I will temporarily fulfill the role until you find a new, honest one. But I actually have a suggestion for the perfect person…"

"Me?" I questioned when Takuya stopped right in front of me. "But…but I know nothing about being a manager."

"I'll teach you. Yamato told me you were planning on studying something regarding business at the university. Consider this sort of like an internship, moving onto a very high job. Why not take this opportunity? You can take online classes as well in order to get your degree, and if you ever decide this isn't the right career option for you, you can leave. No one will be bitter. Sora, it seems like you're the best person for the job. The guys are always raving about you. From the way they talk, it seems like you'd make the best decisions for the group, not favoring one individual over another." Yamato grinned at him. "What do you say, Sora?"

"Say yes!" Takashi pumped his fist in the air.

"It'd be great to have you with us. You'd make everything fair, and I know you do what's best for the band. You've known us all for awhile so nothing will be too strange and awkward." Akira responded.

Yutaka pouted. "Come on, Sor, you know it would be awesome!"

The blond smiled down at me. "I have a feeling you know what my vote is."

I couldn't keep from grinning. I have always wanted to go into business. This could prepare me for a lot of things in life. And I can take online classes…"I guess I could give it a try."

"Yes!" the band all exclaimed.

Takashi let out a whoop. "SORA SANDWICH!" I swear these guys have been hanging around Taichi way too much.

"Let her breathe, guys." Takuya cautioned. "She can't be your manager if she suffocates."

One by one the guys, with the exception of Yamato, pulled away. "Thank you for everything, Takuya. We really appreciate it." Yamato shook the man's hand once more.

"It's no problem, Yamato. I'm glad we can have you guys on board. I must say, I'm really looking forward to it. We'll all meet up on Monday afternoon to begin making arrangements." Takuya checked his watch. "It's 11:30, why don't you all head home? I'll cover for you inside. You all could use a well-deserved break. Go; enjoy the rest of the night."

"Thanks," The group chorused as Takuya walked toward the studio.

"You guys up for some video games at my place?" Yutaka asked.

"Hell yeah!" Akira exclaimed.

Takashi laughed. "You guys don't stand a chance against me! I'm the best!"

"You two up for it?" Akira faced us.

Yamato and I caught each other's eyes. "We'll pass."

"Alright, but you don't know what you're missing." Takashi answered. With a wave and call of, "Have fun you two," they were off.

"So," Yama answered, lightly kissing my neck, "what do you want to do?"

"I'm not too picky. Mom and Dad aren't expecting me for quite some time."

He raked a hand through his hair. "Well, Dad's gone. I have the apartment to myself and…"

Our eyes locked, and I felt a small smile creep onto my face. "Your Dad's gone?"

"Yeah, he left for a business trip."

"A bit clichéd, don't you think?"

He fought back a grin. "Cliché is bad?"

I linked my arm through his. "In this case…no. Lead the way, Yamato…"

A/N: 1 more chapter left! I can't believe this story is almost done! But I do have a surprise for anyone who reads these little notes—expect it at the end of next chapter. I have a feeling you'll like it; I know I'm excited! Please review and let me know what you think! I'll need some reviews to cheer me up after I take two really hard tests tomorrow. Just how I want to spend my birthday, failing tests…please review!


	15. To the Highest Bidder

To the Highest Bidder

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: Okay, this is probably going to get pretty long. I never imagined I'd get the response I did to this story when I posted the first chapter. You, the reviewers, have been so incredibly awesome; words can't seem to describe it. I've had an awesome time writing this fic for you all and, of course, myself. I'm probably more surprised by what I write sometimes then you all are when you read it. Thank you to all of you who've read and reviewed this story from day one. Thanks to those who joined sometime in the middle, and those who may have just started reading it. Thanks to everyone for the support and criticism and always letting me know what you think. I've loved hearing from you guys all the time, and would love it if you'd check out some of my other stories as well. So, for the last time…or maybe not…please review! And btw…thanks for the birthday wishes…my birthday wasn't that great, but it was nice of you all to wish me a happy birthday…

**_Starr-lover:_**_ I'm glad you've got an open-minded attitude to sorato now. Thanks for all the nice words!_

**_Mrs. Ishida-to-you:_**_ Well, I don't know if Yamato is "the perfect guy". He kind of got too possessive and such in here._

**_pUch:_**_ I've read the same things a lot too, so I decided to put a completely different spin on the "posing as a couple thing". Thanks for the nice review!_

**_KageSakura:_**_ Chemistry was surprisingly easy…it was the exact same, like word for word, as our study guide…but history was harder than usual._

**_Shadowcat:_**_ Clichéd means the idea or thing is overused, like everyone uses it._

**_Scorpion05:_**_ You never know, maybe they did watch TV all night long. My birthday was the fourteenth of March…_

**_Money makes me smile:_**_ I gave up on studying a long time ago. I usually just don't have time to do it, and too much studying makes me do horrible on tests._

**_Blondie121147:_**_ Tai's the butt of the jokes in this chapter too!_

**_Anxious:_**_ Oh my Cheezits? That's a new one…_

**_Trio Wing:_**_ Because it's just the way it is…but I think you'll like the surprise I have planned…_

And thanks to:** _indigowolf, rei2, moppy, Cherryblossom Sky, Tequini, soar2115, princessstphanie, Kerei Kitsune, Xplicit, teehee, KageSakura, Yume-dream, maiden-of-dreams, sorato-takari, luvwell, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, Dark Magician and Holy Mage, Only Secret, KoumiLoccness, Kuroi Black Nightingale, SAKURA22, Mewgia Mirrorcoat, animeaddict99, sora kinomoto, Inconnu, _**and**_ Sakura Arielle_…**now onto the last chapter!

Chapter 15: To the Highest Bidder

Why is it that gossip magazines or trashy newspapers are so addictive to read. I sat in the plush red leather seat, feet propped up on the table, holding a glass of pink lemonade with one hand while flipping through one of those magazines with the other. Oh yeah, did I mention I'm thousands of miles up in the atmosphere on a private jet?

Some of the articles in this so-called magazine were really boring, you know, the usual: "Alien Encounter?" "Pig born with five heads…" and of course, "See who's pregnant today, and who we're POSITIVE will be pregnant tomorrow." Get my drift? I'd taken up the art of doodling in the margins. Seeing nothing, I was ready to close it until something caught my eye. Wonder what this one has to say…

**-Almost the End of The Wolves?-**

It's common knowledge that the hottest thing to hit Japan since the invention of soy sauce just signed a multimillion dollar recording contract. Everyone who was anyone showed up at the greatest signing gala ever. I know I was there as the four Teen-Age Wolves, since then changing their name to just "The Wolves", became members of the Elemental Records family.

But the jovial event was almost a near tragedy minutes after the group signed their record deals. The incredibly talented band has long since had irreconcilable problems with their manager, Makoto Orimoto. "He had control issues." A source close to the group reveals. "Makoto wanted them to give up many of the things and people close to them."

This is what caused the heated conflict. Sexy, sultry lead singer Yamato Ishida publicly announced his relationship with longtime friend Sora Takenouchi about three months ago. According to Taichi Yagami, best friend to both the rock star and his girlfriend, Makoto didn't take well to Sora.

"I don't know what his problem was. It's impossible not to like Sora. She's one of the nicest people I've ever met. But the real event happened at the signing party. No one really knows the whole story, though." Yagami states in an interview exclusively with this magazine. "I was off talking to some other guests and saw Makoto get into an argument with the band. Then, Sora ran out the door. Yamato stormed off after her, looking really concerned. All the guys in the band were glaring at Makoto. The band, Makoto, and Takuya Tokurhira—record executive at Elemental Records went out after them. They were gone for about a half and hour, forty-five minutes tops. Takuya came back alone and announced The Wolves had decided to let Makoto go, and the Takuya himself would temporarily fill the role of manager until a new one is named. That's all I know!"

Speculations and rumors are flooding across the globe as to who the next manager is. Word is it that it's someone very close to the band, but no formal announcement has been made.

And as to Yamato Ishida's relationship status?

He's still happily with the red haired goddess. "Sora and Yama love each other; they have for a long time. I think there relationship will be one that lasts…" Yagami sums up.

Well, we may not know for sure what happened the night of the signing party or what lucky person will be managing The Wolves, but ladies, it seems the blond haired blue eyed idol is taken…

I sensed the door open while I was in the middle of the article and smiled as a pair of arms snaked around my figure. "Taichi'll do anything for his fifteen minutes of fame, huh?"

"That's a bit of an understatement, Yama. You and I both know better than that."

He leaned down and kissed my neck. "Whatcha' doing?"

"I was reading the article about our love life—as told by Taichi—in this trashy magazine, but quite frankly, it was boring me. So instead, I started doodling in the margins."

The blond smirked. "Designing outfits for us to wear on stage?" He had glanced at the picture that was starting to vaguely resemble him. His eyes lit up, and I turned around to completely face him. Yamato's hands reached for the bottom of his shirt. "Ooh, do we get to play dress up again?"

I blushed, lightly slapping his arm. "How about not. Why did you decide to so rudely disrupt me? Any reason other than you love annoying me?"

Yamato grinned. "Nah, none that I can think of. I just really love annoying you. Without Tai here, someone has to!" He brightly responded. I raised my eyebrows, and the rock star held up his arms in defense. "Actually, the guys and I want to know if you'd grace us with your lovely presence and join in a little game of _Scrabble_." (Not mine!)

Nodding my head, I followed him outside into the meeting area of the plane where the others were patiently waiting.

It's been approximately one month since Yamato signed his band contract, and he and I got together for real. Two days after we were freed from the chains of high school, The Teen-Age Wolves and I boarded Elemental Records' private jet, taking off for the studio in Kyoto. They do have a studio in Tokyo, obviously as we went there for the party, but Takuya informed the guys the producers he wanted them to work with were based out of Kyoto.

So it was there we went. Takuya accompanied us, as he was temporarily the manager until I was trained and ready. While the guys worked with the producers, vocal coaches, and instrumental specialists to perfect their already great habits, Takuya trained me with his knowledge of the management field.

I had learned a lot in such a short period of time. There were many things involved in my job I would never have even fathomed. Takuya had me scheduling events, working on promotional ventures, and doing the whole background thing. Truthfully, it was quite a bit of work, but it also was a lot of fun. I'd made a couple screw up on the way—luckily none too serious—but I had anticipated that. It's part of any job, really. Things were becoming a hundred times easier than before, and I'm starting to get the hang of it.

The guys had recorded a few songs and done a lot of interviews and photo ops over the past four weeks. There were still probably a good six months, at the minimum, left before their record could even be considered being released. We were right now, though, taking a well earned break for two weeks, returning back to Odaiba for what's sure to be a joyous reunion with family and friends. Mom and Dad had let me go "enjoy a break and vacation from the stress now that I've graduated and after everything that happened with Yamato." They, however, don't know the real reason I was planning on going...I'm training to be the manager.

Though there was a lot of work for all of us, there was a lot of fun as well. Takuya proved to be everything he seemed he would be. When not helping us with some aspect of the trade, he was always making important decision, always on his cell phone. But he still made time for us all, and it seemed we really had joined a family.

As a "family", we spent a lot of free time doing idle little things. There was a karaoke machine on the plane. We'd had a great time that night, all attempting to better the others. Yama won, go figure, but Takashi gave him one hell of a challenge in a rousing version of an impromptu song about Makoto…

We also played a lot of games. Card games were enjoyable, Yama not fairing well at all in them. I guess games like that weren't his forte. Board games, particularly _Scrabble_, were our personal favorites.

Yamato and I entered the main section of the plane, finding the others gathered around the coffee table. "Took you long enough," Akira stated with an amused look. "What were you up to?"

"Nothing your little mind can register," I teased. These guys had grown to be very close friends, and I loved them all to death. We frequently make fun of each other, help each other out, the works. It's really good for the band and their relationships that they've been friends, not just randomly thrown together by some executive and told to sing. I held up the magazine I'd been reading. "Taichi was interviewed about us."

Yutaka snickered. "That should be real intelligent."

"He means well, we think." Yamato explained. "So are we going to get this game underway?"

"Duh!" Takashi exclaimed. "Same teams as usual."

Takuya nodded. "Why break with a tradition this good…"

* * *

"Damn it! How does she do this?"

I grinned triumphantly at the guys. "Juxtapose—it means to compare two things side by side."

Takuya joined in the celebration. "Would you look at that: Sora's out of tiles! Let's see what the final score is. She picks up a double word score right there. And could it be…yes! Triple letter score on the "X." The four guys groaned. "By a huge margin, Sora and I remain the undefeated champions!" He held out his hand, and I gave him a high five.

We played on the same teams every time. It was always Takuya and me against the band. It seemed the guys were very talented in the field of music, _but_ couldn't, for the life of them, spell out words in either Japanese or English.

"We will be landing at the airport in approximately ten minutes." The pilot called out.

"Thanks, Honda." Takuya called back, pushing the intercom button on the side of the table.

The guys all began grabbing their things, which in typical guy fashion, had been littered around the room. "You ready for our brief break?"

I faced my boyfriend—it's so much better saying it, knowing it's actually true. "Yeah, I really want to see everyone. I have a strong feeling Tracey'll be there."

"Aren't she and Tai together all the time now?"

"Last I heard from her, yeah. How much do you want to bet she'll ask hundreds of questions about who your manager is?"

Yama grinned his handsome smile. "It wouldn't surprise me. But we'll make it known to her and everyone else later. Right now, I'm going to keep you all to myself."

He pulled me in for a kiss, and I generously responded. "No kissey-face in the plane!" Takashi cried out, imitating a three year old.

Yama pulled away and flipped him off. He pecked my lips once more. "Love ya,"

"Love you too. I'm going to go get my stuff."

The blond and I were hardly like this. We never really had the opportunity, and we really didn't want to be like that. Our acting experience had taught us plenty about the pros and cons of being in a relationship and how the emotional aspects played in.

And this time, we knew which path we were going to go down.

Everyone sat down in a seat as the pilot announced our descent. Yama interlocked his hand with mine. "This is it,"

"I know,"

"Sora, I'm scared! Hold my hand too!" A whimpering Akira asked, lips pouting out.

"No!" Yutaka cried. "I need you to hold my hand."

Takashi's arm shot up in the air. "Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!"

"Very funny. You all are a riot." The guys—more than any part of their daily Yamato teasing—loved to razz him anytime he did some sort of romantic action, large or small.

I laughed "Did Taichi ask you all to keep up his ritual teasing?"

Yutaka's face was dead serious. "Yeah, he told us we had to antagonize Yama at least twelve hours each day."

He glared in their direction. "I'd say you do a fantastic job of it."

"Well, Yama, look on the bright side. Now that you'll be seeing Tai everyday for the next two weeks, they won't have to make fun of you. Tai can handle it all by himself."

Rolling his eyes at the laughs of his band members, Yamato extended his glare to me. "That hurt, Sor. Glad to know you're included in this too."

I leaned over and kissed him, hearing the guys snickering in the background. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

Takuya unbuckled himself. "As much as I hate to break up this touching scene, we're here…"

* * *

**Swallow me then spit me out. For hating you, I blame myself. Seeing you it kills me now. No, I don't cry on the outside, anymore...** (Behind These Hazel Eyes—Kelly Clarkson; not mine! But the CD is awesome!)

"Taichi, man, did you steal all of Sora's cd's?"

He shook his head. Yamato and I had stupidly chosen to ride with him after reaching the airport. He, Takashi's parents, and Yutakas's mom were waiting for us. The rest of the band and Takuya—after all of us managed to get through the huge crowds of people—gladly opted to ride with the others. As there was no more room, Yama and I got stuck with Taichi.

We weren't too surprised to find a zoo of people there; however, it was not because of us. Takuya had kept it on the down low that we'd be coming back to Odaiba, announcing The Wolves would arrive sometime in the next two weeks. Yes, The Teen-Age Wolves had shortened their name to just The Wolves as a sign of their growing maturity. They weren't planning on staying teenagers forever, and all of them were around nineteen years old.

No one had been expecting us, but they had immediately swarmed us upon recognizing Yamato. We'd all been asked to sign autographs, even me. It's not always good to be known as the girlfriend of "the hottest guy on the planet!"

An hour after arriving, we were finally free. And that's when Yamato and I found ourselves riding and praying we wouldn't die while riding with Tai.

"Actually, Tracey left her cd in my car, thank you very much!"

I laughed. "So, how's it going with Tracey?"

"Great!" He exclaimed. "I see her a lot now. We're both going to be starting at Tokyo University in the next few months. But I have a strong feeling we're not going to be seeing you and Hot Shot."

"You guessed right, for once, Yagami."

Taichi quirked an eyebrow. "So you two are still pretending to be a couple?"

I smirked at Yamato, remembering we hadn't exactly told Tai we were actually together. This could get interesting. Time to pretend we're still pretending to be a couple. I hope I don't get confused…

"Yes, we are. It's not exactly the easiest thing to drop the act." Yamato made a motion to protest, giving me an odd look. "Go with it," I mouthed, and he finally understood.

Tai gave an exasperated sigh. "If you'd just admit you really do love each other."

"Why don't you just stay out of our lives? Please and thank you," Yamato replied.

"Come on! If you don't admit it then…"

"…you'll tell the press and others anyway that we are in love." I interrupted him, holding up the magazine I'd been reading on the plane.

The brunette let out a hearty chuckle. "Hey, they wanted juice, and I had it…"

"Go figure you'd spill on your two best friends just for the spotlight."

The rock star picked up on what I'd started. "We're supposed to be your friends. Thanks a lot." His voice held some fake venom that was making our best friend sweat.

"But...guys, I wouldn't…it's not like that!" Yamato and I burst into laughter, and Tai figured out we were just making fun of him. "And I actually believed you."

It's so much fun confusing Taichi, and I have a feeling it won't be the last time we confuse him today…

* * *

"Oh my God!"

"Tracey, you're choking me!" I exclaimed. We had just arrived at the park where I'd had my birthday party. Now, we were having a Welcome Home Party.

"Me too," Yamato cried, turning a bit blue in the face.

She let go of us, saving our bodies from the Vulcan death grip she had immediately trapped us in. "My fault; I've just missed the two of you."

Yamato and I walked away from her, promising to speak with her later after visiting with our parents.

There were so many people there, all of them with some sort of connection to us. Yamato and I mingled with a handful of people we'd never met before and many we knew quite well.

Around noon, there was a huge barbeque potluck. There was enough food to feed a small army, at the least, though Taichi would probably be able to consume a good deal of it.

"Hey, Sora." I sat down at a picnic table with my filled plate.

I smiled at the younger blond. "Hey, Takeru."

"What about me?"

I looked at the person across from him and nearly did a double take. "Hikari? Wow, I haven't seen you in ages!"

The girl beamed at me. "How have you been?"

"I've been well. What about the two of you?"

"Nothing special. We've just been hanging out, getting to know Tracey—Takeru and I decided she's a mix between Taichi and Mimi and has both their best and worst qualities,—stuff like that. Nothing too special at all like the fun you've been having, Sor."

I took a bite out of the fried chicken I'd grabbed. "You two probably had some fun together." Deciding to do a bit of prodding, I casually asked, "So have you gotten two together like your brother and me, Takeru?"

"What!" The blood flooded his cheeks, tinting them a rosy shade. "Kari and I are best friends, nothing more."

I winked at them. "That's what Yamato and I said for awhile too. Believe me, denying it does no good."

"Do you think I can go up for seconds yet?" Guess who decided to interrupt us?

There was a kiss on my cheek, and I turned to face Yamato. He shoved his brother down a seat so he could sit next to me. Tracey, Taichi, and Koushiro all sat on the side Hikari was, and Mimi sat down on my left.

We talked idly amongst ourselves, all catching up on the things we had missed. "So what were you debating about when we sat down?" Tracey asked as she finished up her dessert.

"Takeru and Hikari's love life." I answered impishly. "Oh yuck! Taichi, swallow your food!"

At my statement, the cake he'd been eating sprayed all over the table. Here comes overprotective big brother mode…"She was only joking, Taichi." Takeru defended.

"Oh really," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Big brother, I swear there is nothing going on between Takeru and me. It was just a harmless joke."

Yamato smirked at the brunette. "Tai, what would be so bad about our siblings getting together?"

Ten seconds…twenty seconds…forty seconds…one minute…Tai had yet to think of a plausible reason. "It could…it could ruin their friendship. Yeah."

"Lighten up," Yama persisted, "Seriously, what's wrong with two friends getting together?" He wrapped an arm around me.

Taichi's anger had refueled, not wanting to lose a—stupid—argument with Yamato. Dumb competitive spirit. He placed his hands on his hips and stood up, using the sausage in his hand as a pointer. "I don't think your case really qualifies, Yamato."

"Taichi," Yama warned, but it was no good. He's going to spill it. He's too caught up in the moment. Oh shit…

"Do I need to remind you, Yamato, that YOU AND SORA AREN'T REALLY GOING OUT?"

It's official…he's lost it.

The entire shelter house stopped what they were doing at his outburst. Everyone was looking curiously in our direction. "What's he talking about?" "Of course Sora and Yama are going out." "Why does he say that?" Whispers escalated around us.

"Tai, what are you getting at?" Dad asked. "They've been together for three months."

Here it comes. He's already deep into this. And knowing he won't want to lose the argument, though it's an incredibly dumb argument…"No they haven't. Sora and Yamato are PRETENDING to be a couple! They have been for the past few months."

Everyone gasped. "That's ridiculous!" Tracey exclaimed. "Sora, why's he saying that?"

Yamato and I looked at each other. Well, it would be better if they found out now. They'll be less mad now then later in the future.

"Actually—let us explain—he's partway right."

Yama sighed, raking a hand through his hair, not taking a chance to look at the puzzled guests. "Do you guys remember that "Buy A Guy" auction our school put on a while back?" Around the room people nodded, or someone filled them in on the main gist of the situation. "Well, here's the story…"

Fifteen minutes later, most of the females and Taichi had tears flowing from their eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Mimi asked standing next to Koushiro, head almost buried in his neck to stop her tears.

"Taichi was the only person who knew. It was because of him we were pretending."

Tracey decked him on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"They threatened me!" He shouted back.

"You were afraid of Yamato?" Yutaka asked, clearly finding this funny.

"Ha!" Tai burst into laughter. "Afraid of Yama? No way! I was afraid of Sora!"

"So basically," Mom was the voice of reason, "the two of you were pretending to go out, but now actually are?"

The blond nodded. "Yep, Mrs. T. I love your daughter."

Here it comes. One…two…three…

"AWWWWWWWW!"

Dad raised a hand. "I can definitely say I have no problem with that. But Sora, I got a letter from Tokyo University the other day that said you've chosen to enroll in online classes. Why did you do that, young lady?"

Takuya cleared his throat. "I'll take over, Mr. Takenouchi. I'll actually take this time to explain something many of you are wondering. I'm sure by now that you've heard the rumor regarding whom the next manager of The Wolves. I've been working with the individual I believe is the best choice for the job over the past few weeks, and I'm positive I made the right decision."

Tracey gasped. "Oh my God, you mean…"

Takuya nodded. "My daughter is going to be managing a band?" Mom asked, quite a bit dazed by the news.

"Mom," I began, "please let me do this. Takuya's been training me for everything and anything I'll run into along the way. I can do this. I always said I wanted to go into something with business or art, and this seems like the perfect opportunity."

"Mrs. Takenouchi, the band and I all place our complete faith in Sora, and she was their first choice for manager."

Mom shook her head. "I don't know…"

"Mom, Dad, I'll be fine. I want to try this, and if it doesn't work out, Takuya and the others have told me I have the choice to quit, and they'll support it."

Dad smiled. "Toshiko, our baby's all grown up. If she wants to do this, we should let her. I believe this is something good, and Sora will give it her all. If you're cool with this, sweetheart, then so are we. I know you'll do a fantasic job."

Mom relented with a smile, giving me a hug as well. "Alright, but if it doesn't work out well, I want you to get your butt back here and into an actual college classroom."

I sighed. "Thanks, Mom."

She reached over and hugged Yamato. "Keep her out of trouble."

"Of course, Mrs. T."

All around us, people came over to congratulate me. I was getting swarmed more than my boyfriend for once—probably the last time too.

"Well, I'm very glad to hear people approve of you as our manager, particularly your parents."

I smiled. "The press is going to have a field day when they learn I'm manager."

"Eh, we'll get through it. Together."

I leaned over and kissed Yamato. "I look very forward to it."

Things may get crazy. Things may get hectic. Things may be bad. Things may be good. But we'll get through all these things together. I never dreamed all this would happen when I spent some money to save my best friend from his crazy fangirls. Then one date, one bogus relationship, and one night of confessions…well, here we are. The future only looks bright, and as I told Yamato, I can't wait for it. It's time for this adventure to begin…

**-The End-**

A/N: -wipes away tear- I can't believe it's over. I'm going to miss this story so much! Please review and let me know your thoughts. And…I guess it's time for the surprise I promised you all…

* * *

Call this a teaser. Call it a preview. Call it a sampler. Call it whatever you want to. I have a very strong feeling, though; you guys are going to like it…

"So, how long are you and Yamato in town?" Taichi asked, plopping down on the king-sized bed.

I grabbed my datebook from my purse. This thing was my life. I couldn't live without it any more. "Let's see; the guys have some interviews all day tomorrow. Thursday is a free day. Friday night is the concert, and we leave Saturday afternoon."

Tracey laughed, sitting down next to her boyfriend. "Well, you'd better pencil us in for Thursday."

"I'll consider it," I grinned. The door opened, and Yama reappeared, bearing with him a large container of ice and some pops and snacks from the vending machine down the hall.

"Did you get the munchies I requested, Yamato?" Taichi called, eyes meandering around the room for the remote.

"Do I look like a butler?"

"Do you want me to answer that question?"

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Yes, I got the food." He hastily dropped the items onto the dresser, kicking the door shut. "And don't call me Yamato in public. Call me George."

My eyes shot up from scanning the datebook, and I stifled a laugh. "I can't believe you remember that!" He pulled off the hat he'd used as a disguise and winked at me. Seeing as Tracey looked a bit confused, I explained the origins of the pseudonym.

"Alright, _Doritos!_"(Not mine!) Tai grabbed a bag, and after successfully finding the remote, flipped on the TV. A blurry image began to appear, gradually growing more visible. "The big game's about to start. I don't want to miss a minute. Japan vs. the United States—soccer final!"

Same old Tai. We may be twenty-one, but deep down, he's still sixteen—some days, sadly, he acts even younger. "That doesn't look like the game, Tai. Looks like you've got it on some music station right now," Tracey stated.

The man snickered. "Ah, trashy music gossip shows. You gotta love them. Someday, we'll be seeing the two of you on there."

The image finally sharpened, television now completely on. Taichi's mouth dropped.

Oh shit…

"Th—th—Yamato, why are you and Sora on…why are you…what are you?"

"Oh my god!" Tracey's hand shot over her mouth, and she stood up.

The male brunette's eyes blinked rapidly, and he switched to another gossip station. The same image was being shown. "Did…how…did you actually?"

"Oh my God!" Tracey shrieked again.

"I told you we should have told them first." I murmured to the blond. He rolled his eyes and gave me his heart melting grin. It appeared neither of them could talk in legible thoughts or phrases.

"My best friend and my other best friend…" Thank you, Taichi! "You two…Yamato, you proposed and didn't tell us?"

"Guilty,"

"Oh my God!" Guess who…"You're getting married!"

I looked up at Yamato, unable to keep a large grin from forming. He beamed down at me, and we both slowly nodded.

"Ahhh!" Tracey shrieked. "There's going to be a wedding!" Her eyes lit up. "We get to plan a wedding…"

Planning a wedding can be hectic. Unfortunately for Sora and Yamato, their lives are crazy enough the way it is. As their friends step in to help, one thing's for certain—it'll be a wedding no one will ever forget… Sequel to "To the Highest Bidder-

A/N: Any more thoughts now that you've read this? I can't wait to get started on this, but I'm going to wait a couple of months for at least one more of my fics to get done. Expect this sometime in the summer…I'm thinking "The Game of Life" will be the first done with 3 more chapters left. This fic is currently untitled…I haven't thought of a good name yet. But thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews over the course of this story, and please review one more time!


End file.
